Deadly Affairs
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Kenzie Forbes was raised a vampire hunter and when she stumbles across one dangerous Kol Mikaelson, she doesn't shy away from trying to kill him, but Kol wants more than just to play with her heart... Kol/OC
1. The Big Bad Vamp

**A/N: Hii, yes I have simply fallen in love with Kol as well and I just couldn't resist the temptation to write a Kol/OC too ;)**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters - if I did Elijah would be making me tea every day shirtless, Klaus would be tied to my bed and Kol would be massaging my feet ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Deadly Affairs**

Chapter 1:

_It feels like I get invited to more funerals than birthdays nowadays, _Kenzie thought as she parked her car nearby Mystic Falls Cemetery.

It was almost noon, so it wouldn't be long before the funeral of her dead cousin – Bill Forbes. _Why is it always the good ones who die?_

She groaned and stepped out of her car, murmuring a silent prayer to God before walking towards the group of mourning relatives and friends.

She knew only half of them, because despite Bill being her first-cousin, then she very rarely visited him or even talked with him.

Still, she cared enough about the man to pay her respect and console his family since they probably needed it right now.

Kenzie walked calmly up to the woman she recognized as Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes and noticed that the sheriff's daughter was present as well, but she was busy talking with some of her friends.

"Liz! There you are. I came as quickly as I could," she said. "I am so sorry for your loss. I can imagine how tough this must be for you and Caroline."

"Thank you for coming, Kenzie, but you shouldn't worry so much about us. I'm more concerned about who killed him and why this person is targeting people from the Council." Liz said, well aware of the fact that Kenzie knew about it too.

Kenzie had been offered to become a member of the Council since she was originally from Mystic Falls and a vampire hunter like her cousin, but she had more important things to take care of in other parts of the vampire-terrorized country.

Like killing vampires.

"It really is strange, but I'll try helping you out as much as I can. How much do you know about this strange killer so far?" she asked curiously.

Liz Forbes looked around for a moment and then signed for Kenzie to follow her to a part of the cemetery where they could talk alone.

"So far we know nothing about the person, but we do know that he or she is specifically after members of the Council and that the person is staking them as if they were vampires."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "So we're dealing with a psycho, who thinks all the members are vampires? Huh, that's a new one. Do the victims have anything else in common? Anything?"

Liz shrugged. "Well, besides being vampire hunters, then they were all males too, but I don't think it's why they were killed."

"You think it could've been a vampire looking for revenge?"

When Kenzie said that she saw the sheriff's face turn pale, which made her wonder if Liz was hiding something from her. She'd been raised a vampire hunter, so she could tell when someone was hiding something and dreaded that Liz was holding back important information.

"Perhaps, yes, but I haven't had any vampires in town lately."

Kenzie sighed. "I'll try taking a look around town and see if I can find anything useful. But for now we better get back to the others."

Liz nodded in agreement and they returned to the others to start the funeral. Caroline held a small toast about how her father was always there for her when she needed an advice about boys, how she loved him despite them having differences and when the funeral ended, she as well as Kenzie left.

Kenzie started her search at the Mystic Grill where she remembered going with her friends, when she was still a teenager and not a 22-year-old vampire hunter, who had killed vampires since she finished high school.

It wasn't exactly a normal childhood, but she'd grown up in a family that consisted of only vampire hunters and her family had hunted vampires for more than two centuries.

_First I really need a drink,_ she thought and made her way to the bar that was next to abandoned.

"_Rough morning?_" someone asked as she took a swig of her glass of Brandy.

Kenzie looked at the young man, who sat next to her and felt the hair in the back of her neck rising. She could tell that he was some sort of supernatural being, but she wasn't sure if he was a vampire since he was able to walk in the sun.

"Yeah, something like it…" she muttered and took another swig.

She noticed that he was staring a bit too long at her bracelet that contained vervain, making her wonder if he was a vampire after all.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson." he said with a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Good for you."

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood. What happened? Someone died?"

"Actually, yes." Kenzie snapped.

Kol raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother apologizing and just ordered a beer. "Who died?"

She frowned and looked at him. "Just drink your beer and leave me alone."

"Oh, but I like talking to you!"

Kenzie snorted and was about to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Don't leave. Let's start with a clean table. I'm Kol."

She sighed. "Fine! I'm Kenzie."

The young man with the dark hair and brown eyes smiled. "I don't remember seeing you here… are you new?"

"More like newish. I lived here about 15 years ago, but moved away."

He nodded understandingly. "So you're just… visiting?"

Kenzie nodded and wondered why the man was so curious about her. "You're awfully chipper for someone who's drinking in the afternoon. What owes the good mood?"

He grinned. "You."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head of him. "Well, since you're so determined to talk with me, then you won't mind telling me if anything strange has happened lately…"

"Define strange."

"You know – people disappearing, animal attacks and stuff like that."

Kol thought about it for a moment. "Nah."

Kenzie took another swig of her drink. "Too bad. If you did know something then I might talk with you for a little more time."

He smirked brightly. "We've only known each other for five minutes and you're already blackmailing me. I like you, Kenzie!"

She didn't comment on that, but finished her drink and prepared herself to leave since he obviously didn't know anything she needed.

She was well on her way out when she once again felt Kol holding her arm. This time he stood up and handed her a flower he'd taken from a vase, which took Kenzie a little by surprise.

"I don't know anything about the recent deaths, _but_ go out with me and then I might tell you about some rather strange things that have been going on lately."

"And why should I go out with you? I don't know you and you did annoy me at first."

"C'mon! Don't be so boring. Don't you like a little excitement every now and then?"

Kenzie snorted. "Sorry, Kol, but I've got too much excitement in my life already."

He raised an eyebrow at that and watched as she left the Grill. Now that Kenzie had had her drink, she needed to find a place to stay, so she went to the only motel in Mystic Falls and rented a room.

Once she had unpacked and hid the weapons she'd brought with her on the trip, she went on a drive to the woods where she'd heard that one of the victims was found.

As she walked through the woods, she couldn't stop thinking about the strange meeting she'd had with Kol, who for some reason gave her the creeps.

_Better keep an eye on him,_ she reminded herself and took a look around to check if she was alone. _I wonder what my siblings are up to right now. Probably out hunting as well…_

Kenzie suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her and quickly turned around, pulling out her gun that was loaded with wooden bullets.

"Who's there?" she said when she couldn't see anyone.

"_The big bad vamp!_" someone said behind her.

She turned around again and she flinched when she saw no other than Kol himself. His eyes were dark red and his fangs were out, so she instinctively raised her gun and shot him in both his legs, making him drop to the ground.

"That wasn't so nicely done…" he said casually and plucked the wooden bullets out. "Don't you know it's wrong to shoot strangers?"

"Strangers, yes. Vamps, no. What gave me away? Was it the questions or the bracelet?" she asked.

He grinned and got up, but she raised her gun again and aimed for his groin, making his eyes go a little wide.

"Both, and then there's the fact that no ordinary woman would be able to resist compulsion or my charm for that sake."

Kenzie scoffed. "Impressive, but I'm afraid you're never going to hurt another human being again."

She took aim at his heart, but he suddenly disappeared much quicker than she expected, so she decided to arm herself with a vervain grenade if he was going to attack her.

It was quiet at first and for a moment she thought that he had left her alone in the woods, but then he suddenly showed up again and bit down into her neck from behind.

She winced of the pain and retaliated by smashing the grenade right in his face, then swiftly moved away before she got hit as well. His face was burned by it, but only for a brief moment before it began healing up again.

"I must say that I'm impressed by your fighting skills. You use dirty tricks just like me."

She snorted and threw a stake at him that went straight into his heart so fast that he didn't have time to move, making him turn pale and die. She did feel a bit bad about killing him, because he had an air about him that made him strangely alluring, but she knew that it was for the best.

"Damn vampires…" she muttered, taking a quick look around to check again if she was alone.

She was, so she decided to drag the vampire back to her car and took him back to the motel. She couldn't exactly leave him there, so she was planning to keep him in the motel room until Liz arrived and saw what she'd found.

It did feel a little weird to have a dead vampire in her bedroom, but she had experienced things that were weirder than that and just tried not to stare too much at him.

Nothing happened, though, and although she was forced to wait until tomorrow to talk with Liz, who too was busy with her work, then she didn't mind having a dead vampire on her bedroom floor.

It wasn't as if he could hurt her, right?

Kenzie sighed and decided to take a shower, feeling a little icky from the long trip from Tennessee, where she and one of her brothers had been looking for a crazy vampire that had been on the loose during the summer vacation.

So she washed her blonde hair that went past her shoulders and removed the dark eye shadow around her brown eyes, thinking absently about the conversation she'd had with Kol.

He was quite charming – she had to admit that – but even a normal guy would have to do more than just giving her a rose and smiling charmingly to win her heart.

"_It's very tempting to just kill you now, but why ruin the show?_" a familiar voice said.

Kenzie flinched and quickly grabbed her towel, covering her body before turning around to face a very much alive Kol, who was leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom.

"I killed you…" she stated, but it sounded more like a question.

He smirked. "Sort of, yes, but if you'd done your research then you would know that I'm no ordinary vampire. I'm an Original. A silly wooden stick can't kill me."

Kenzie groaned. Of all the vampires in the world, then she of course just had to run into an Original, who was only God knew how many centuries old.

"Well, are you going to stand there and be a perv or kill me then?" she asked daringly.

The smug smirk on his lips widened. "Why would I do that? You're fun to play with and I find it very refreshing that you're not scared of me either even though I could break your neck just like…" He snapped his fingers. "… that."

"Um… thanks? Would you mind leaving if you're not going to kill me then?"

"Ohh, sassy! I like it. Sure, I'll leave. But don't be surprised if you find me in your bed tonight. You did invite me inside after all." He winked flirtatiously and then was gone in a flash, giving Kenzie the opportunity to sigh in relief.

_Thank God he didn't call my bluff… but what do I do now?_

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**_  
><em>


	2. The Mikaelson Ball

**A/N: Hii, thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

"Kenzie? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked confusedly.

"Oh, just visiting, that's all. Mind if I spend the night here? The motel is… _full_ tonight." Kenzie quickly lied.

Caroline hesitated a bit, but she eventually nodded and invited her inside, taking her duffle bag for her and carrying it in to the guestroom.

"I thought you left after the funeral, but it's nice to see you back from college."

"College? Oh, yes… that." Another lie.

Kenzie wished that she could tell Caroline about vampires, because it was hard to lie to certain family members, who had no idea of what their parents or second cousins did in their spare time.

"Is your mom home?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, she's working late at the station… Do you need any help unpacking or–"

"No! I mean–" Kenzie blew a lock of hair out of her face and sighed. "That's sweet of you, but it's pretty late. You have school tomorrow, so I don't want to keep you up. Speaking of school… is senior year good so far?"

Caroline smiled half-heartedly as if something was nagging her, but she nodded. "School is… well, I guess it's kind of cool. What about you?"

_Damn, that girl is way too curious about my life_, Kenzie thought.

"I just got a job at this firm and… oh, I almost forgot! I have to make a call, so we'll have to talk later. Thank you for letting me in and I'm really sorry about your father. I'm sure your mother will catch whoever hurt him."

Kenzie left before Caroline could say anything else and locked herself inside the guestroom, letting out a sigh of relief. She hadn't planned on going to her cousin's old home, but with Kol being out there and in the mood to play with her, then she needed a place he hadn't been invited in to.

Shaking the memory of him staring at her in the shower out of her head, she began unpacking her things again and hid the weapons in places where Caroline hopefully wouldn't look.

By the time Kenzie was done it was almost 2:00 AM, so she went straight to bed and tried getting as much rest as possible.

So far she was sure of that Kol was the killer, but just how was she going to kill an Original? He was at least older than 500 years old and deadlier than any vampire she had ever encountered.

Perhaps it was time to pay Jonathan Gilbert a visit – if he was even still alive, of course.

In the morning Kenzie went to the old Gilbert House where she knew some of his relatives lived and hoped to find his niece or nephew since she knew that his brother and sister-in-law were dead.

Kenzie arrived at the house just as someone – a man in his early or mid-thirties – stepped out and tried finding his car keys, because he was late for work.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a moment? I'll make it quick, I promise." she said, making him stop and turn around.

"Do I know you?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't think so, no, but I was just wondering if you know Jonathan Gilbert?" she answered.

He frowned at that. "John? I'm sorry, but John died two months ago."

_Him too? Dear God, hunters truly are dropping like flies lately…_

"Oh… well, that's unfortunate. Thank you for your help."

She turned around and was about to leave, but he quickly stopped her. "I don't remember seeing you in town before. Who exactly are you?"

"Kenzie Forbes."

His eyes widened a little. "You're related to the Forbes?"

She nodded. "And you? I don't remember you living here."

"Oh, um, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm… well, not _living_ here, but just making sure Elena is ok. I used to date her aunt before she died, so–"

"Jenna died too?"

He frowned. "You knew her?"

Kenzie nodded. "I went to the same high school as she did for about two years. But I better go then. Thank you again for the help."

This time she managed to leave without getting stopped and decided to drive back to the Grill, hoping that she wouldn't accidentally run into Kol. He was one annoying vamp she really wanted to stake and hopefully she would find a way to kill him soon.

Unfortunately for her, Kol _was_ in fact in the Grill, but he was sitting at the bar and flirting with some woman, so she found herself a table in the back instead. Kenzie still kept an eye on him as she looked through the menu to make sure that he didn't compel the woman to do anything.

Just to make sure that he couldn't actually compel her, she made one of the waitresses bring the woman a drink that she had discretely put vervain in.

The woman thought that the drink was from a secret _male _admirer and therefore didn't look towards Kenzie, but she eventually took a sip of the drink a few minutes before Kol leaned in, saying something to her that made her freak out and throw the drink on his face.

Lucky for him no one noticed that his face was burned a little, but Kenzie was having a hard time suppressing her laughter and when he looked around, he finally spotted her. He grinned and said something to the bartender, then walked over to her table as her meal arrived.

"I should have known that you were behind that," he said, taking a seat opposite Kenzie "Why did you leave the motel room? I thought we had something going on."

Kenzie snorted. "I left because I don't like being stared at by pervs and now you know not to take advantage of women." she said.

He flashed a cocky smirk. "Ah, you're jealous! Well, why didn't you just say so? There's plenty of me for you too."

She rolled her eyes and just took a bite of her chicken sandwich. He watched her eat for a moment, but when she opened her mouth to tell him to stop doing it, a waitress arrived with two glasses of Bourbon that Kol of course had ordered.

"Cheers!" he said, taking a swig of his.

"Have anyone ever told you that you're an arrogant ass?" she asked.

"Only a dozen of times or so. But it's mostly my baby sister who says it, so it doesn't count." Kol answered casually.

"Ah… well, that explains a lot. Now shoo and take your drinks with you."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Did you just tell a 1000 years old vampire to 'shoo'?"

_1000 years old! Holy…_ "Yeah, I just did, grandpa. Now shoo before I start screaming 'rape' and you get arrested."

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you do that."

Kenzie grinned. He clearly underestimated what she was ready to do to get him away. "Fine.. _Help_ _me!_ _He's trying to_–"

Kol quickly covered her mouth before she drew too much attention to them. Kenzie pushed him away from her and continued eating.

"Nicely played, but I'm not leaving before you drink up." he said.

"Well, looks like we're going to have a problem then. I don't drink with vampires. I kill them, so don't think that your charm or compulsion will work on me." she said.

"You're not easily scared, are you?"

"Nope. Did you kill those two men?"

Kol frowned now, making Kenzie realize that he might not be the killer after all. He was _a_ killer, yes, but not the one she was looking for.

"That's why you're here? To find the person who killed the men?" he asked curiously.

"Perhaps. But–"

"_Well, well, well, look who decided to show his face again in public!_" someone suddenly said.

Kenzie looked up and saw a young man, who looked about the same age as her, with dark hair that went to below his earlobes and piercing sky-blue eyes. She could definitely sense that he was a vampire, because he made the hair in the back of her neck stand up.

"Damon Salvatore… If I remember correctly, then we have a score to settle, yes?" Kol said casually.

"Whatever you do, could you then please leave so I can eat in peace?" Kenzie asked grumpily.

Damon turned his gaze to her and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, but whatever beef you have with Kol, then I really don't want to listen to it. It's hard enough to listen to this guy!" She waved accusingly at Kol, who just smirked.

Damon grinned. "You must be Kenzie Forbes. Liz did mention that you were in town. Here's a little advice for you. Kol is a douche bag, so you better stay away from him."

He left the table after flashing a smug smirk at Kol and Kenzie noticed that Kol's fists clenched. It seemed that Damon annoyed Kol as much as Kol annoyed him and her.

"Is he a vampire too?" she asked.

"Actually, yes he is. Maybe he's even the killer you're looking for. You should stake him just to be sure. I'll gladly help you." Kol answered a little too eagerly.

"Or maybe _you_ are the killer and are trying to draw the suspicion away from you."

"Touché. Well, either way, then I'm leaving now. You made my meal run away, so I have to find a new one."

"You do that and I'll shoot you in the head."

He smirked and leaned back in his seat. "I'm really curious now, Kenzie… where exactly does this hatred for vampires come from? Did you date a psychotic vampire? Or maybe a vampire once killed your parents?"

She shook her head, but the last part was somewhat true. A vampire _had_ killed her mother once and she was still looking for that particular vampire.

"Why exactly are you bothering me?" she asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I've told you. I like playing with you." Kol answered.

"Just too bad I don't like playing with you. Go find someone else to annoy."

He wrinkled his nose and left much to Kenzie's surprise, but she didn't complain and finished eating her sandwich. She shook her head lightly at the thought of his arrogance, but as she did she noticed something under her glass of Bourbon.

A white card.

Kenzie picked the card up and soon realized that it was an invitation. It said: _Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration._

She rolled her eyes placed the card on the table with the backside upwards, not wanting to even look at it, but then she noticed that Kol had written something on the back too.

_You owe me a dance for letting you live._

_Kol._

"Arrogant jackass…" she muttered, downing the drink before leaving.

Kenzie didn't have time for a silly ball and she definitely wasn't going to go to it just to dance with him, but even if she wanted to then she didn't even have a dress or shoes for it.

Or so she thought, until she came home to find a box with her name on it. She took it inside and opened it, wondering who had sent it and groaned when she found a stunning dark blue and black gown with matching black stilettos. She found another card from Kol inside it and on this one it said: _Now you don't have an excuse for not coming._

"Don't be so sure of that!"

She kicked the box back outside and left it on the porch, shaking her head of him as she went back to her bedroom. She had no time for men like him and especially not vampires. She still had to find out who killed her cousin and stop whoever it was before more people in her life died.

"_Why exactly is there a box with your name on it lying outside the house?_" Liz asked as she came home half an hour later.

"Just a creepy stalker, Liz. Ignore it," Kenzie answered casually. "Did you find out anything new?"

The sheriff looked weirdly at her at first, but then shook her head and sighed. "Kenzie, I need you to come with me to the Mikaelson ball tonight. It's not related to the case, but it is vampire related."

_Damn it! Looks like Kol is getting his will after all…_

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Lily Ann Forbes

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

The dress was a pain to get on and the shoes were killing her after only half an hour, but Kenzie went to the ball with Liz and Caroline. It annoyed Kenzie that she had to go to, but Liz thought that it was best if she came since not a lot of people knew who she was.

When Kenzie arrived at the beautiful Mikaelson Mansion, she instinctively looked for Kol and secretly hoped that he for some reason couldn't go to the ball too or that she got an excuse to leave.

"How long again am I supposed to be here?" she asked grumpily.

"At least until we're sure that no one here is behind the murders – especially not that vampire who has been stalking you. What did you say his name was again?" Liz answered.

"Kol Mikaelson. He and his siblings must all be vampires, but this isn't just a normal vampire family. Does your daughter even know about vampires or…?"

Liz hesitated, confirming Kenzie's suspicion. She'd found blood bags in their home and noticed that Caroline seemed a little different from what she remembered, which led her to believe that Caroline was now a vampire as well. She didn't mind Caroline being a vampire as long as she didn't hurt or kill anyone.

"I know what she is, Liz, but it's ok. I'm not going to kill her."

Liz sighed in relief. "Good. Caroline is a good girl and what happened to her… she had no control over it. But there are more I need to tell you about what goes on in this town – if I can trust that you'll keep it a secret and help us, that is."

_I knew it! Something really is going on here, _she thought.

"I promise on my mother's grave that I won't tell anything. The more I know the more I can help you out. That's why I'm here after all."

Liz smiled weakly and was about to say something, but the mayor – Mrs. Carol Lockwood – wanted to talk with her for a moment.

While they talked Kenzie consciously smoothed down her dress and took another look around. She didn't know why she was so focused on where Kol was, but she knew that it couldn't because she found him charming… or least she hoped that wasn't why.

"_I'm surprised you came. Have I gotten under your skin, love?_"

The sound of Kol's voice made Kenzie rolling her eyes and turning around. The sight of her seemed to make him smile and he took in her now curled blonde hair, the dark blue and black dress and the simple, but beautiful vervain filled necklace that hung around her neck.

"You look incredibly beautiful in that dress… like I expected," he said, smiling charmingly. "I hope you can dance, because I want you to be my dance partner tonight."

"I only came because I had to, so don't get too excited and I'm not dancing with you at any time tonight." Kenzie said and walked off.

She didn't have time to being harassed by him anymore this week, so she took a look around and tried focusing on the case. So far she could sense that there definitely was more than one vampire in the mansion and most of them were males and part of the Mikaelson family.

However, as Kenzie was well on her way to find Liz and let her know of the situation, she nearly walked right into Kol who appeared almost out of nowhere in his fine tux and with two glasses of what looked like white wine.

"Drink?" he asked, smirking devilishly.

"No thank you. I'm driving tonight," Kenzie lied, trying to walk past him but he would move. "Kol, get out of my way or I'll spike your drink with vervain when you least expect it."

He just chuckled. "Why so serious all the time? This is a party-well, more a ball, but the concept is almost the same. You're supposed to have fun. Preferably with me."

"Yes, because I _so_ want to party with a 1000 years old vampire, who can snap my neck at any time (!) Seriously, Kol? Just give up already."

He offered her the drink anyway and she reluctantly took it, but only so she could down it, hand it back and leave again.

Kenzie eventually found Liz, but the sheriff was on her way out. "Hey, Liz! Are we leaving already?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, they think they found another body near Wickery Bridge. But could you please stay and keep an eye on Caroline?" Liz answered.

Kenzie opened her mouth to protest, but Liz was already heading out and had left the mansion before she could stop her. She groaned and turned around only to almost walk into Kol again.

"You again!" she said, groaning.

"Yes, me again," he said cheerfully. "C'mon, Kenzie. It's only one dance and it will be over before you know it."

Kenzie sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'm a horrible dancer just so you know it. I haven't danced for ages and definitely not ballroom dancing."

"Just follow my lead and try not to drool too much over me."

He took her hand to his lips and went to kiss it gently, but someone called his name. "Stay here."

Kenzie stayed and watched him as he joined his siblings on the staircase, wondering why Kol was trying so hard to charm her when it was so much easier to charm an ordinary woman, who knew nothing about vampires.

Of course she was tempted to sneak away while Kol was distracted by his older brother's toast, but she had a feeling that he would easily find her anyway, so she stayed put and waited for the speech to end.

Kol went straight to her as soon as his brother was done and led her in to the ballroom with the others. She felt a little nervous and dreaded that she was going to make a fool out of herself since she didn't remember much of her old dance lessons.

"A 1000 years old vampire doesn't scare you, but dancing does? Unbelievable!" Kol said and chuckled quietly.

"Shut up! I'm not scared, but you better watch your feet because I will step on them." Kenzie grumbled.

Kol smirked and took her hand as the music started playing. Kenzie followed his lead and tried watching what the others did, but as soon as she recognized the choreography she didn't worry so much about making a wrong step anymore.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked quietly as he twirled her around.

"If I say yes, will you then leave me alone?" Kenzie answered.

She didn't date that much and usually spend more time on hunting, but there had been a couple of good relationships that ended badly, because of all the secrets she kept from them.

"I take that as a no then. That's good. Then I don't have to worry about competition."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you're hitting on me? You do realize that I'm a vampire hunter, right? I kill monsters like you and I do it with a smile on my lips."

"So? I still find you very intriguing and I can tell you like playing these games with me too."

"Is that so? Kol, get it into your thick skull: I'm not interested! Not now or in the future. I wouldn't even date you if you were the last living person on Earth – let alone sleep with you."

"But don't you want to see what 900 years of bed skills are like?"

Kenzie flushed. "No, I don't. But why 900? I thought you said you were over 100 years old."

"Oh, I am, but my brother Niklaus kind of daggered me and kept me in a coffin for a century or so."

She raised an eyebrow at that. _So I need to get my hands on a dagger to stop him? That doesn't sound so hard…_

"I'll see you soon." Kol said just before they switched partners.

Kenzie ended up dancing with no other than one of Kol's brothers and it was one she remembered seeing before many years ago. Her heart began beating a little faster, but she tried keeping her composure and acted normal.

"My brother seems quite smitten with you, Miss…?"

"Forbes. Kenzie Forbes." she said.

He raised an eyebrow and briefly moved his gaze to Caroline, which of course made Kenzie worry if something was going on between them.

"I'm Klaus – Kol's brother," he said. "How exactly are you related to the Forbes?"

"I… I'm Bill Forbes' cousin. My mother – Lily Ann Forbes – was his aunt. You remember her? You must do since you did _butcher_ 12 years ago."

Klaus' jaw tensed up and she felt his grip on her hand tighten. "Now I remember you. You're that pretty little girl, who tried to stake me. I know your father too. Is the old hunter still alive?"

Kenzie wanted so badly to drive a stake through his heart, but now that she knew that he was Kol's brother, then it was going to take a lot more than a stake to kill him.

"I may just be a hunter, but once I figure out how to kill you I will gladly take your life. You don't deserve to live, you bastard!" she hissed.

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but you can't kill me. I'm not like my siblings, but I'll snap your neck before you leave this house tonight, so you can join your mother." Klaus said, smirking devilishly.

"Go ahead. I have nothing to lose."

Klaus chuckled. "I truly do admire the spirit your family has. You don't care if you die as long as you take the vampire down with you."

Kenzie glared at him, but lucky for her she was about to change partners again and returned to Kol, who of course seemed only happy about seeing her again.

"I–"

"I have to go. Sorry." she said, running more than walking away from him.

She couldn't face him now.

Not when she knew that his brother killed her mother.

She wanted to leave, but she also wanted to stay and fight Klaus, so she ended up at table where they served drinks and downed 4 or 5 glasses of champagne. She needed something stronger or at least something that could take her mind off Klaus until they were going to meet again, but when she tried finishing her 6th glass, Kol snatched it out of her hand.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, yes?" he said teasingly, trying to move her away from the table, but she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across his face.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you!" she snarled, then walked off, barely able to keep her balance as she did so.

She eventually got her hands on another drink and emptied that one too as she leaned against the wall under the stairs. She couldn't stop thinking about that night Klaus paid them a visit, because they were in possession of something he wanted.

Kenzie couldn't remember what it was he wanted, but she remembered being all alone at home with her mother, because her father and brothers were out hunting.

_No! I can-I can't think back on it. I have to–_

"What did Niklaus say to you?" Kol asked, but Kenzie wasn't listening.

Her mind was somewhere else.

"God damn it. Why must that bastard always ruin everything?" Kol muttered grumpily, wrapping his arm around Kenzie to keep up.

He ushered her upstairs and in to his bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed to lie on since she was too drunk to dance or talk anymore tonight.

"Are you going to tell me what he said to you?" he asked as he removed her shoes.

"It… doesn't matter," she mumbled, her eyes struggling to stay open. "I… I have to go home."

She tried standing up, so he quickly pushed her back down and placed a pillow under her head. "As tempting as it is to bite you right now, then I have a bone to pick with my brother. Stay up here and get some sleep, okay? And _don't_ disobey me this time."

"Fuck you…"

Kol chuckled and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "And here I was hoping that you lost your inhibitions once you became drunk. But now I at least know not to get you drunk."

Kenzie closed her eyes for a moment and when she looked at him again, he saw a faint smile on her lips. "Kol?"

He leaned closer to her. "Yes?"

"Get the fuck off me or I'll kick you in your balls."

He smirked and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away and leaving his bedroom.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. Red Roses

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

At some point Kenzie woke up from her sleep, feeling a mixture of being drunk and hung-over at the same time. She groaned and sat up, looking around in the dark room. It was eerily silent. She couldn't even hear the music and chattering downstairs, so she guessed that the ball was over.

_How long did I sleep on his bed? God, I really need to get home,_ she thought and sighed. She carefully stood up and walked over to her high heeled shoes, picking them up from the floor.

"_You leaving already?_" someone suddenly said, making Kenzie flinch and lose her balance.

She was about to fall down, but Kol swiftly caught her before she hit the floor and there was something about his gaze that seemed… different.

"Actually, yes I am. I'm not staying here for one more minute." she said.

She removed his hands and stood up carefully. "Because Klaus killed your mother."

It sounded like a statement more than question, but no matter what it was then she still turned around and faced him.

"Yes."

"He'll kill you if you leave, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Let him kill me then! What do I care! You probably couldn't care less…"

"No, I couldn't. But I _don't_ like when my brother kills my toys."

Kenzie snorted. "Oh, so now I'm your toy? I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm no one's–"

Kol suddenly stood before her and pressed his lips against hers before she could stop him. She tried pushing him away, but it was like pushing a wall, so she had to use other methods.

She took a stake that she strapped to her thigh and stabbed him in his stomach, making him growl and take a step back.

"Perv!" she hissed, then kicked him as hard as she could between his legs.

His fangs came out, but he didn't bite her and didn't have time for it either before she grabbed a lamp and smashed it against his head, knocking him out temporarily.

Kenzie grabbed her shoes and decided to leave as fast as she could even though she was still drunk and probably would fall.

She only reached the front lawn, though, before she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Kol. He pinned her arms above her head this time and sat on her waist, so she couldn't hurt him again, but he couldn't bite her as long as she had vervain in her jewelries.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked playing with vampires…" he said, smiling darkly. "Or are you scared?"

She was a little scared, but of course she wasn't going to admit that. When Kol leaned down to her neck and inhaled her scent, she tried breaking free of his grip, but it was impossible.

She couldn't even fight back when he yanked her vervain filled necklace off and just closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't try compelling her.

He didn't, but instead he pressed his lips against hers again and kissed her passionately, his fangs grazing her lips. He slowly moved his lips down to her neck, but just when he was about to sink his fangs in, they both suddenly heard a woman's voice.

"Kol! Stop right now!" she snarled.

Kenzie hesitantly opened her eyes and saw that Kol's fangs and red eyes were gone, but he looked extremely annoyed and there was a reason for that.

The woman wasn't just any woman, but his mother Esther.

"I'll mark you as mine another time…" he said, running the tip of his finger down her cheek.

Kenzie growled and when he released her hands, she punched him so hard in his face that his nose broke. Of course it healed up again, but it still hurt and made him flash his fangs at her again.

"_Kol! Go inside!_" Esther ordered sternly.

Kol reluctantly left and walked back inside, leaving Kenzie panting on the ground. Her dress was torn and she had no idea of where her shoes were, but she found her necklace even though it was dark outside.

"I apologize for my son's lack of discipline," Esther said, helping her up from the ground. "I know that you are a hunter and my son Klaus has threatened you, which I too am very sorry about. I promise that they will be punished hard for their actions."

Kenzie was baffled.

"Um… thank you, I guess. But you aren't a vampire, right?"

She nodded. "I am a witch, yes, and as a witch I do not tolerate such behavior from any of my children. But please allow me to call someone, who can give you a ride home."

Kenzie shook her head. "It's ok. I'll just walk."

"No, I insist. That is the least I can do."

Esther made the call even though Kenzie rather wanted to go home, but a taxi came and took her home within a few minutes, so she didn't complain.

Kenzie went straight to bed and didn't even bother taking her shredded dress off, because she was too drunk and too tired to do anything.

She slept peacefully that night, though, and had almost completely forgotten about her disaster of a meeting with Klaus and Kol's impulsive behavior.

When she woke up in the morning she wasn't surprised of the fact that she had a killer hangover, but she didn't mind it. She was still alive and now that she knew that Caroline had been dancing with her mother's murderer, then she was going to keep the girl as far away from him as possible.

"_Kenzie?_" the girl in question said.

"Yeah?" Kenzie mumbled.

The door opened and Caroline stepped inside, her eyes widening a little when she saw what had happened to her dress.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Long story, but remember that guy you danced with last night?" Kenzie answered.

Caroline blushed, but nodded. "What about him?"

"Stay away from him."

She frowned. "Nothing is going on between us. It was just a dance."

"Yeah, but I want you to stay away from him anyway. You may be a vampire, but that man is a–"

"_Hybrid_, I know. But how do you know what I am?"

Kenzie sighed and sat up. "Your mom told me, but I could sense it too. I'm a hunter, Caroline. I'm not going to kill you, but I will kill Klaus once I find out how to kill an Original."

Caroline was silent for a moment and looked baffled, but then she walked up to Kenzie and sat down beside her.

"Klaus can't be killed, Kenzie. He's not just an Original, but half werewolf too. A hybrid. It's me who should tell you to stay away from him."

"I can't. I won't. That man killed my mother, Caroline."

"I get that you want revenge – trust me I do – but you're not the only one. You remember my friend Elena?"

Kenzie nodded. "John Gilbert's niece."

"Daughter, actually. But Elena's aunt Jenna was killed by Klaus and he killed her too in a sacrifice to remove a curse that was placed on him 1000 years ago. I will tell you what you need to know, but first I need to know what you know and if we can trust you. If not then I'm gonna have to compel you to forget and I don't want that. You are my dad's cousin after all."

Now it was Kenzie's time to be baffled and she was pretty shocked by what she'd heard, but she had heard about the old legends that were about the Originals and particularly Klaus.

"You can trust me. I'm just here to help, so it would be great if you could tell me what the hell is going on around here."

Caroline smiled weakly. "I will. But first I think you need some coffee. How much did you even drink last night? And what on earth were you doing with Klaus' brother?"

Kenzie chuckled dryly. "Oh, you don't want to know. But you're right. Breakfast and coffee first, then talk about the supernatural."

She stood up and went in to the bathroom, taking off shredded dress and taking a quick shower, so she didn't look so hung-over.

After showering she put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white and black t-shirt on, then went in to the kitchen to find Caroline drinking what looked like blood.

"Well, that looks… yummy," she said, trying not to barf. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A couple of months or so. Don't worry, it's just animal blood." Caroline said, giggling.

Kenzie smiled and began making coffee for herself. "As for your question, then I know about Originals, werewolves, witches and I've heard a little about the curse you mentioned, but I thought that it was just a story. I originally came here to find out who is killing those Council members, but so far I have no idea of who it can be."

"Oh… well, to make things short, then Klaus wants to make more hybrids, but he can't do that without Elena's blood because she's the doppelgänger of the girl, who was used to curse Klaus _and_ to turn him and his family into vampires. There's only one way to kill an Original permanently and that's by staking them with a stake made of an ancient white oak tree."

Kenzie nodded slowly. "Aha… and this ancient white oak tree… where is it?"

"It… was burned 1000 years ago. Klaus' stepfather Mikael had a stake made of it, but Klaus used it against his stepfather, so it's gone now."

"Lovely (!) So we're practically screwed, aren't we?"

Caroline shook her head. "Last night at the ball, Esther – Klaus' mother – cast a spell on her children to link them together, so if say… Kol died then all of the others would die too – including Klaus."

"Okay, well then we just need to find a piece of wood from the white oak tree. I better make a call to some of my friends. Maybe they know where we can get one."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How did you even become a vampire? I never imagined you as a hunter or even heard the slightest about it."

Kenzie chuckled. "Let's just say it runs in the family. You're lucky you weren't born in my side of the family. All we do is hunt vampires for a living and pretty much don't have a life."

They both laughed a little of that, but Kenzie was happy that the truth was out and that she now had more information about the Mikaelson family. She was going to need it if she wanted to stop Klaus and his siblings.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a twinge in her heart at the thought of Kol dying too.

Kenzie did hate him and even more after he attacked her, but there had been a split second where she hadn't and actually felt tempted to let go of her inhibitions.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your dress?" Caroline asked curiously, taking Kenzie's attention away from her thoughts.

"Kol happened," she muttered. "That man is seriously annoying me. It's like he thinks he's God's gift to women."

Caroline grinned. "You better be careful around him. I've heard he's the crazy one."

"Oh, he is and I will – right after I've staked him."

"You really dislike him, don't you?"

"Yep, but that happens when a 1000 years old vampire sexually harass you and then try taking a bite of your neck. Now if you'll excuse me, then I have to make a few calls and get some fresh air."

Kenzie finished drinking her coffee and grabbed an apple before leaving the house. She walked into a delivery guy, who was carrying a large bouquet of dark red roses with a card on it.

"Are you Kenzie Forbes?" he asked.

"Yes… who are those from?" she answered hesitantly.

"A sir Mikaelson. Have a nice day, Miss." He handed her the bouquet and left again, leaving Kenzie standing on the porch, feeling truly perplexed.

"These better not be from Kol…" she muttered as she took a look at the card.

_To: Kenzie Forbes_

_From: Kol Mikaelson_

Kenzie rolled her eyes and took the bouquet to the trashcan, dumping it inside it. She wasn't going to forgive him just because he gave her roses and definitely not after how he had treated her in the last couple of days. It would take a miracle for him to even make her talk to him again.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	5. Meredith

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**This chap is dedicated to Kelsi and so is the next chap which will be up later today - Happy birthday, Kelsi! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

It was quiet outside in the woods when Kenzie went back to the place where the first victim was found. She searched the area for any evidence the police might have missed and took a few pictures of the scenery.

She already had seen the pictures the police had taken of the weapon, the victim and scenery, but she always liked to have some pictures of her own.

As she took the fifth photo she spotted something strange in a bush that caught her attention. It looked like a silver earing – the kind of earing a woman would wear. The earing had some blood on it too, which made Kenzie wonder if it belonged to the murderer.

"_Kenzie Forbes… long time, no see._" a familiar voice said.

Kenzie turned around and her eyes widened a little when she saw who it was. She hadn't seen her for years now, but she had no trouble recognizing her.

"Meredith… What are you doing out here?" Kenzie asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing. What you've got there? An earring?" Meredith answered.

Kenzie could sense that something had changed in the young woman she used to go to school with and was about to pull out her gun, but Meredith quickly shot her first in her chest.

The bullet didn't hit Kenzie's heart, but it did puncture a lunge and hurt like hell. She felt herself coughing up blood and her body quickly turned cold, making her tremble.

Meredith slowly walked up to her and took the earring from her fingers, then leaned down at looked the dying Kenzie in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kenz, but I had to do it. I hope you'll understand."

Kenzie tried to say something, but she was too weak and just as Meredith stood up and left the place, she felt darkness clouding her mind. She tried keeping her eyes open, refusing to die right now and like this, but even she couldn't fight the lightheadedness the blood loss was causing her.

So she closed her eyes and accepted her faith…

For a long time she stayed in the darkness and couldn't understand why she wasn't moving on to the afterlife she'd heard people talk about.

She dreaded that there was no afterlife and that she was going to be stuck in the darkness forever, but then she suddenly started tasting something strange.

It was familiar and metallic… like blood.

"_That's it. Keep drinking._" someone said.

The voice sounded familiar too, but she couldn't put a name on who it belonged to at first, because she felt so confused and lost about everything that was going on.

"_Rebekah would laugh of me if she saw this… I shouldn't be here._"

Kenzie recognized the voice now as Kol's, which surprised her as she didn't pick him as someone who would rescue a human from dying out of good nature.

"Kol…" she tried to say, but her voice sounded raspy and weak.

She lost consciousness again and couldn't feel or hear anything anymore. She stayed like that for what felt like hours, but when she eventually woke up she found herself back in her old motel, lying in her bed with Kol right next to her.

"Morning sunshine," he said teasingly. "That was pretty close. I'm surprised you even survived."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and turned around to lie on her back, her chest still feeling sore. She noticed that she was half-naked, though, and quickly pulled the covers up over her body.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked, her voice still sounding raspy and weak.

"You got shot, sweetie. By the mysterious murderer you're looking for, I'm guessing. You're lucky I happened to be nearby." Kol answered.

"Don't you mean _happened to be stalking you tonight_?"

Kol chuckled. "I gave you some of my blood, so try not to get yourself killed before has left your system, unless you of course want to become a vampire."

"I don't, so I'll keep that in mind. But why did you save me?"

"You want the sugarcoated explanation or the truth?"

Kenzie thought about it for a moment. "The sugarcoated."

He grinned. "I was hoping that I would get laid later."

Her eyes widened. "_That_ was the sugarcoated version? Dear God, then I definitely don't want to hear the truth."

Kenzie sat up carefully and ran her fingers through her messy hair. She felt like taking a shower, but she wasn't going as long as Kol was still there.

"Did you like the roses?" he asked curiously.

"No. I threw them out, actually." Kenzie answered honestly.

He pouted. "But I thought women liked roses… or at least flowers."

"Yeah, well I don't!"

She stepped out of the bed and went looking for her clothes since she didn't want to walk around in her underwear, but her clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, returning to Kol.

"In the trashcan. It was soaked in blood and I may have ripped it apart too…" Kol answered.

Kenzie groaned. "Then what am I supposed to wear?"

Kol shrugged. "You don't have to wear anything for my sake."

_Of course he was going to say that,_ she thought, rolling her eyes of his comment.

She was on her way in to the bathroom, but Kol suddenly swept her up into his arms and placed her on a dresser, pushing himself in between her legs. She saw a feral look in his eyes and felt her heart beginning to beat faster.

"Why did you save me?" she asked softly, looking into his dark but alluring eyes.

Kol brushed her hair gently aside, revealing her bare neck. He looked like he wanted to bite her and a part of her wanted to let him do it, but she reminded herself that once the others found a way to kill one of Klaus' siblings, then he would die too.

"I want you so badly, Kenzie..." he answered.

_I want you too, but I want more to see your brother dead._

"Kol, I can't–"

He interrupted her with a passionate kiss like the one they'd shared in his bedroom – only this time she didn't push him away or hurt him.

She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and locking her legs around his waist even though she knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

Kol moved his fingers slowly down her body, making her shiver slightly under the static feeling of his fingers.

She felt his tongue sneak inside her mouth and couldn't stop herself from smiling when it touched hers gently.

But Kol's fangs were aching to come out and when they did, she felt them cut her bottom lip. She pulled away for a moment and went to touch the blood, but he beat her to it and licked the blood off her finger, smiling when he tasted it.

Kenzie titled her head to the side, allowing him to take a bite if he wanted to, but she could see a moment of hesitation in his eyes.

"Why can't I bite you?" he murmured, touching the side of her neck with the tip of his finger.

Kenzie shuddered under his touch and just wanted him to bite her now instead of keeping her waiting like this.

Wasn't this what he wanted?

Her body and blood?

Kol suddenly shook his head and pulled away, looking distraught. She exhaled air she didn't even know she was holding in and felt cold where his hands used to be.

"I better get you home…" he said.

Kenzie frowned. This definitely didn't sound like the Kol, who had stalked her the last few days, harassed her and tried getting into her pants.

"Kol is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Kol finally looked at her and she saw the concerned look in his eyes disappear. He flashed a smug smirk and walked back to her.

"You do realize that you are not wearing your necklace, yes?" he asked.

"I do. But I trust you." Kenzie answered honestly.

He seemed taken aback by that and muttered something in a language she didn't understand, but it definitely wasn't European. He noticed her concerned look and placed both his hands on her face, making her look deep into his eyes.

"Forget that we kissed tonight. You were shot and I saved you, but only so I could get laid."

"I was shot and you saved me, but only so you could get laid."

Kenzie blinked and when she saw him standing between her legs, anger flared up inside her. She kicked him hard in his stomach and then planted her fist in his face, breaking his jaw.

Of course it healed up, but she wasn't done yet. She grabbed a lamp and threw it after him, so he quickly ducked. When she went to throw a vase at him, he ran up behind her and pulled her hands behind her back.

"That wasn't nicely done to someone who just saved your life," he said, his fangs grazing her neck briefly. "I think you owe me a bite now."

"I owe you nothing, you filthy bastard!" Kenzie snarled, knocking her elbow in his face.

He let go of her and went to attack her, but they both heard the sound of sirens outside. Someone had called about the disturbance they were making, so Kol quickly grabbed Kenzie and fled the motel with her in his arms.

When Kol finally put Kenzie down they were standing on the porch of her home, so she quickly hurried inside.

Kol tried getting in too, but he hadn't been invited inside and therefore couldn't get in. He didn't leave, though, and just enjoyed the view instead as she was still only wearing her underwear.

"You're just as bad as your brother! When you die I hope you go to Hell, because you belong there!" Kenzie snarled.

"Oh, I know. That's why I got myself a house there already," Kol said teasingly. "You're welcome to visit me anytime… preferably with less clothes on."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She couldn't wait until she got her hands on a weapon that could kill him and his demon of a brother.

_He's playing with my heart. That's what vampires do,_ she thought, thinking back on the one kiss they'd shared in his bedroom. _He has to die… all of them do._

"_Kenzie? Oh God, what happened to you?_" Caroline exclaimed.

Kenzie turned around and blushed, but didn't bother covering herself up. She was tired, sore and the memory of Meredith shooting her still haunted her mind.

"I was shot by the woman who killed your father and the medical examiner," she said calmly. "The murderer is Meredith Fell."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Dear God! We have to warn Alaric!"

Kenzie nodded and went to put some clothes on, while Caroline called her History teacher. When she didn't get an answer, she and Kenzie decided to leave and drove as fast as they could to Elena's home, hoping that nothing bad had happened to him.

"Are you sure it was her?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I'm very much sure. The bitch shot me when I found her earring at a crime scene!" Kenzie hissed.

Caroline frowned. "How did you survive? And where were your clothes?"

Kenzie didn't answer, but Caroline didn't ask again. They arrived at Elena's house and hurried inside, finding Alaric bleeding on the kitchen floor. He'd been shot in his chest and was close to dying, but his ring wasn't helping him since Meredith wasn't a supernatural being.

"Can't you give him your blood?" Kenzie asked worriedly.

"No time…" Alaric said hoarsely. "Kill me."

Before Kenzie could protest, Caroline had already broken his neck and killed him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	6. Final Words

**A/N: Whoa, that was a lot of reviews in short time xD Thank you so much! :D**

**Here's the second part of my little birthday gift for Kelsi! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

"_Ric! Ric!_" Elena yelled as she returned home.

Kenzie looked up from the dead Alaric lying on the couch and watched as Caroline calmed Elena down. She felt for Elena and understood why she would be scared of losing him.

He was the only family she had left besides her brother, who had been sent to Denver so nothing would happen to him.

Kenzie would have sent her own brothers away too if she was in Elena's position, but with her brothers being fearless vampire hunters too, then she couldn't do that. She could, however, keep her father somewhat safe, but he'd paid a big price for that safety – his mind.

"I can't believe Meredith is the murderer… Why would she kill people from the Council?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not letting her getting away with shooting Kenzie and Alaric." Caroline growled more than answered.

Elena's eyes widened and she looked to Kenzie, but Kenzie was too deep in thought to focus on their conversation. She thought about how Kol had saved her, but only because he was hoping to get laid.

Did humans really mean that little to him?

Alaric suddenly woke up with a gasp and groaned of the pain in his chest and neck. Kenzie helped him sit up carefully and took a look at his chest where the bullet wound was supposed to be.

"Amazing… So your ring only works if you're killed by a supernatural being?" she asked.

"Yes, very practical in most cases," he said, smiling weakly. "I just can't believe that Meredith is the murderer…"

"Me either, but just rest now. I'll call Liz and let her know what happened."

Kenzie left the living room and went outside on the porch just as Damon arrived too. He went inside immediately, leaving her alone on the porch. She took a look around to make sure that Kol wasn't anywhere nearby, then called Liz and told her what had happened.

Not long after she had called Liz, her phone started ringing and she frowned when she saw that it was a number she didn't recognize.

_Could it be Kol?_

Kenzie shook her head and answered anyway. "Yes?"

"_Hi, Kenz… it's me, Dev,_" an Irish accented voice said.

She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his name and decided to walk a little farther away from the house in case any of them would eavesdrop on her. This was one of those private phone calls she didn't want to share with anyone – especially not Kol.

"_I know you have every right to hang up on me, but just hear me out before you do. I… miss you so much and wish I hadn't broken off our engagement._"

Kenzie sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby bench, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. She'd just gotten over him and now he wanted her back?

"What happened to you wanting a 'normal' life? Wasn't that what you said? You couldn't date a fellow hunter, because you want a normal wife, normal kids and–"

"_I did at first, but I can't stop thinking about you. I love you._"

Kenzie wanted to roll her eyes, because she found the situation all so very _annoying_, but she couldn't deny that she missed him too. He was the closest she'd come to a somewhat normal life and had made her feel happy.

"I don't have time to discuss this with you know. Come to Mystic Falls in Virginia. We'll talk then." she said.

"_Okay. I'm in New York now, so I can be there around 12:00 tomorrow._" Dev said.

"Good. Meet me at a place named the Mystic Grill. I'll be waiting for you there."

Kenzie hung up and immediately regretted asking him to come. She didn't want to talk with him after how he broke her heart and went back to his home country, but after everything Kol and Meredith had put her through, she needed to see a familiar face.

"_I heard Ric's psycho girlfriend shot you… how exactly did you survive?_" Damon asked, taking Kenzie's attention away from her thoughts.

"Kol saved me," she answered hesitantly. "Don't ask why. It doesn't matter. I just want to stop Meredith and kill Klaus, so I can go back home."

Damon smirked. "Don't we all want that?"

Kenzie didn't comment on that. "If anyone asks for me, then say I went to a bar."

She left before Damon could say more. She didn't go to a bar, but just went for a walk through town and enjoyed the silence. She knew that she needed to rest too, but she was feeling too restless to go to bed now.

"_I'm surprised you're still alive. Too bad you won't be that for much longer time…_" Klaus said.

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the man, who once murdered her mother. She felt rage flare up in her again, but when she instinctively reached for her gun, she remembered that she hadn't brought it with her nor had she brought a stake along. The only thing she had to defend herself with was a couple of vervain grenades and her body.

"You killing me won't stop anyone from taking you and your siblings down. All it takes is someone driving a white oak stake through their heart." Kenzie said.

"True, but I hardly believe that they will. Any final words before you share the same faith as your mother did?"

"Yes. I hope you die slowly and painfully."

Klaus grinned. "Cute."

He went to attack her, but she quickly threw a vervain grenade in his face, temporarily distracting him long enough for her to throw another one and then ran to a nearby house, stealing a shovel that she could knock him out with.

But when Kenzie turned her gaze back to Klaus, he was gone and she now stood alone out in the street. She suddenly heard a noise behind her, though, and quickly turned around, going to defend herself, but she ended up hitting Kol in the head with the shovel instead.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Kenzie didn't regret hitting him, but she rather wanted to have hit Klaus. So she left him and went looking for the hybrid with a vervain grenade ready in her hand.

"If you're looking for my brother, then he's not here. I told him to leave or else I would kill him – even if it would kill me too." Kol said.

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. She didn't know what he was doing out here at this time of the night, but she didn't really care.

He was a monster just like the rest of them.

"Do you like toying with humans?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I enjoy _killing_ humans, enjoy watching them _suffer_ and you know what I enjoy most?"

When she didn't ask, he ran up to her and stood so close that she could feel his breath on her skin, but she didn't flinch one bit and kept staring into those dark eyes of his.

"I enjoy being evil."

Kenzie stood looking at him for a moment and tried figuring out why he made her feel so… perplexed. It was her duty as a hunter to kill him, but her heart seemed to be drawn by this blood thirsty monster that stood before her. It was like she couldn't figure out what was up and down anymore… like he had turned her world upside down.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" she asked softly.

_And why don't I _feel_ like killing you?_ she added in her mind.

Kol raised his hand to her face and gently touched her bottom lip with his thumb. She winced a little when he touched a small wound – one that only _he_ remembered making.

"Why are you so eager to die?" he asked. "Don't you want to live?"

Kenzie looked away, but she could still feel his gaze on her. She wished he hadn't asked her that, because to be honest then she didn't know. She'd seen so many bad things happen in her life and wondered why she should even hunt vampires when new ones were created every day.

Kol went to say something and decided not to when he suddenly heard a sound that made him turn his head to the dark road.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked, smirking devilishly.

Kenzie nodded before she could think about what she'd just said yes to, but it was too late to say no, for he suddenly swept her up into his arms and sped off with her, taking her to a whole other town that was far away from Mystic Falls, but close enough for them to return within a few minutes.

When Kol finally stopped and put her down, they were now standing outside a bar in South Carolina. Kenzie looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked worriedly.

"Does it matter? As long as they're serving cheap booze, then it's good enough for me." Kol answered, yanking her inside with him.

Kenzie took a look around inside the bar and regretted more than ever that they even left Mystic Falls, because they were now in a biker bar and the only ones, who weren't bikers were them, so they pretty much stood out in the crowd.

"Ehm… Kol, maybe we should go somewhere else." Kenzie said quietly, noticing the odd looks they received from everyone.

"Leave? Hell no! What's a night out with me without a little danger and fun?" he said.

Kenzie shook her head of him as he dragged her over to the bar, pushing two buff bikers aside, so he could get to the bartender.

"Two beers and a scotch, mate!" Kol said, flashing a charming smirk.

The bartender handed them two beers and a scotch, but even though Kol was in a good mood, then the other customers certainly wasn't. They looked more or less pissed off actually, which worried Kenzie as she really didn't want more trouble tonight.

"I sure hope as hell that you're lost, kiddo, because if not then you better run out of here as fast as you can…" a scarred biker said, playing casually with a sharp pocket knife.

He looked like the kind of guy who had killed before and made even Kenzie's heart beat a little faster. She had fought against a biker chick before and knew that picking a fight with bikers was a bad idea.

"Your girlfriend can stay, though. She's a pretty little blonde thing."

The biker smiled darkly, making Kenzie want to plant her fist in his face, but Kol didn't look the slightest bit scared.

_It's time like these where I actually wish I was a vampire too._

"For fucks sake, Kol! Let's just go!" Kenzie pleaded, trying to pull him out, but he wouldn't budge.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you just shut up and play with your toy knife somewhere else? That ugly face of yours is really starting to make me lose my appetite." Kol said casually and flashed the man a smug smirk.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but gasped as the man suddenly stabbed Kol in his hand with the pocket knife. Kol didn't as much as flinch or showed that he was in pain.

He just took a large swig of his scotch and then yanked the pocket knife out, then quickly jumped on the man and threw him towards the pool table with a strength they didn't expect him to have.

This only pissed the others off and made them all stand up, arming themselves with guns, knives and pool table cues.

"I really hate you right now…" Kenzie muttered, stepping closer to Kol.

Kol chuckled. "Yeah, well you know what they say about hate…" he said, smirking.

Kenzie shook her head of him and ducked when one of them suddenly threw a bottle of beer at them, making the bottle smash right into the bar and knock down an entire shelf of bottles.

Kol let out a feral growl and flashed his fangs slightly, but not enough for them to see it. Kenzie quickly grabbed his arm when he was about to attack them, pulling him back.

"Please, Kol. I _really_ don't want to get shot twice within 24 hours."

"Fine, but our night is not over, you know. We still have to–"

One of them bikers suddenly aimed his gun at Kenzie and fired, but this time Kol swiftly moved in front of her and was hit instead in his shoulder.

"Okay, now I'm truly pissed off," he said, flashing his fangs at them. "No one shoots _my_ pet!"

_Dear God, not again!_

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	7. Devin Burke

**A/N: Hii, thank you sooo much for the amazing reviews! You put a smile on my face on bad days and I'm glad to see that I make you happy too ;)**

**If you have any requests about the story or something you want to see one of the characters do, then just write it in the review :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

It wasn't a surprise to Kenzie that Kol easily fought off all the bikers who attacked him, but what did surprise her was the fact that he knocked them all unconscious without actually killing them.

She'd guessed that he would kill them for hurting him and trying to hurt her too, but perhaps he knew that it would be stupid to do that in the 21st century.

They eventually did leave the bar, though, after Kol had compelled the frightened bartender to forget about what happened and this time he took Kenzie to a completely normal diner where she was sure he wouldn't get in trouble… or at least she hoped that was the case.

"Well, I'm officially tired of you. I got shot by a crazy woman, almost killed by your brother and then you just had to take me to a biker bar and get into a fight. I'm starting to worry about you Kol. You must have some serious issues since you're so keen of danger." Kenzie said grumpily.

"Says the woman who hunts vampires for a living…" Kol said, flashing another devilishly charming smirk.

Kenzie narrowed her eyes. "Touché. Well, if you're done getting yourself in trouble, then I really want to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too. You offering?"

She smacked him in the head with the menu just before one of the waitresses finally noticed them and walked up to take their orders.

"What can I get the two of you?" she asked kindly.

"A cheeseburger, French fries and a coke." Kenzie answered.

"I'll have a cup of your blood, French fries and… oh and give me one of those cheeseburgers too." Kol said, making Kenzie's mouth drop.

Of course he'd used compulsion on the woman, but she was still pissed off and smacked him once more with the menu.

"Ow! Stop that, you mean hunter!"

"Not before you un-compel her!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Un-compel? Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think that's even a word."

Kenzie growled and went to smack him again, but he wrestled the menu out of her hand and calmly handed it back to the waitress.

"Oh, and make sure you don't make a mess or get caught, cheers!"

"You're such a dick! How can you just take blood from a woman against her will?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe because I'm a vampire and _need_ blood? Or do you prefer me killing bunnies and squirrels instead?"

Kenzie crossed her arms stubbornly. "Yes."

Kol groaned, shaking his head of her. He decided to go to the restroom while they waited and since vampires didn't actually had to pee, then Kenzie could only guess that he was going to look at his own mirror reflection like a love-struck fool.

The food arrived, though, and she began eating before he returned, but not without spiking Kol's cup of blood and cheeseburger with vervain first.

"I can't believe you began without me! Oh well, at least I got my blood…" Kol said as he returned.

"Yeah, lucky you (!) I'm surprised you were able to take your eyes off yourself in there." Kenzie scoffed.

"Ha-ha, very funny! As if you haven't checked me out more than once… but I don't blame you. I _am_ rather hot if I must say so."

Kenzie ignored that comment and just took another bite of her cheeseburger. Kol went to take a sip of his cup of blood, but he stopped just before his lips touched the cup.

"Did you put vervain in it before I returned?"

"Nope." A lie, but hopefully he wouldn't know that.

"Oh, you so spiked it with vervain, didn't you? I know you, Kenzie, but the joke is on you! I drained some blood from a man I met in the restroom."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but Kol didn't seem to know that there was vervain in his cheeseburger and when he realized there was it was too late for him to spit it out.

He began coughing and Kenzie burst out laughing so bad that she nearly choked on her burger. He glared at her, but didn't say a word and just decided to watch her eat.

"Since you're not going to eat all that, then can I have it?" she asked just to rub it in.

"Sure. Why not? I bet you spiked the French fries too, right?" he answered dryly.

Kenzie took his plate and moved all of his French fries over to her plate. "Actually, no. But thank you for the extra French fries!"

He groaned and muttered something in that foreign language again that definitely sounded like a curse. He deserved being punished like this and what she loved the most was the fact that she could actually get away with it since he for some reason found her worth keeping alive.

"I hope you'll choke on one of those… and then I'll be happy to perform CPR." Kol said, winking flirtatiously.

"Do even know how to do CPR? You _were_ daggered in the early 20th century…" Kenzie said.

"I'm a fast learner."

She looked suspiciously at him. "I bet that's not the only thing you do fast…"

Kol suddenly became flustered, but he quickly covered whatever embarrassment he was feeling, making Kenzie wondering if he truly didn't have that good stamina in bed.

"Why exactly did you take me here? Why not just the Grill?" she asked curiously.

"Again with the questions! Do you always question people's motives?" he answered.

"Only the motives of people who are technically dead."

"Ouch! I bet you were born with that sharp tongue. Let me guess… brothers?"

Kenzie nodded. "Two older brothers to be precise, but I've heard that I inherited it from my mother. She was a no-bullshit kind of woman."

Kol grinned and went to take a French fry from her plate, but she slapped his hand. "Oi! That's mine! You have to earn it if you want one."

"Or! I could just yank your necklace off and compel you?"

Kenzie shook her head. "You're forgetting that I just ate a burger with vervain, you moron."

He rolled his eyes and looked extremely annoyed now much to Kenzie's satisfaction. He deserved to suffer a little more like a certain someone, whom she was meeting tomorrow afternoon.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Two o'clock. Why?" he answered curiously.

"I have a meeting with… an old friend tomorrow afternoon, so I have to go home now."

Kol pouted. "Already? But we're not even drunk yet!"

"Well, we could have been that now if you hadn't chosen that biker bar. Just take me home, Kol."

He groaned and stood up reluctantly, while Kenzie paid for dinner and tipped the waitress. He then picked her up into his arms and sped off, taking her back to the Forbes' home.

Kenzie really didn't want the night to end and as much as she hated Kol, then he somehow managed to make her feel like a normal woman, which only made it so much harder for her to kill him.

"Thanks again for saving me that night. I should've been dead now." she said.

"You're welcome, but you do owe me big time now." Kol said.

Kenzie laughed dryly. "Fine, close your eyes and then I'll give you something for your heroic deed."

Kol smirked, but he closed his eyes and for a moment she actually considered giving in to temptation and kissing him on his lips.

She dreaded that she wouldn't be able to stop once she started, so instead she just placed a kiss on his cheek and went inside, leaving him standing outside on the porch with a slightly bewildered look on his face as if he was expecting more.

"You're home late," Caroline said, standing in the kitchen. "Were you just on a date with Kol?"

Kenzie flushed. "No! We just went out – that's all. But you should be sleeping now, missy! I don't care that you're a vampire. You still have school tomorrow!" she said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "It's Saturday tomorrow…"

She felt her cheeks turn even more red and warm. "Just go to bed, please! I'm too tired to argue with you and I have so many things to think about."

The young vampire giggled. "Like…?"

"Like meeting my jackass of an ex-fiancé, locking Meredith up for trying to kill me and figuring out how to kill Klaus."

Caroline said no more, so Kenzie went in to her new bedroom and went to bed.

_I really need a place of my own,_ she thought tiredly. _One where Klaus and Kol can't get inside._

With that on her mind she closed her eyes and tried getting as much sleep as possible. Kenzie woke up around 11:00 AM and had to hurry if she didn't want to be late for the meeting.

She had no intention of getting back together with him, but of course she still wanted to make him regret event thinking about breaking off their engagement, so she put on her best clothes and with a little help from Caroline she was ready before 12:00.

Kenzie went to the Mystic Grill as agreed and noticed that Damon was at the Grill as well, looking rather annoyed as always. She decided to sit with him and get a drink before Dev arrived.

"_Damn_, who are you trying to make jealous today? Kol?" Damon asked teasingly.

"No and I'm not trying to make anyone jealous. Can't a woman just look good on a Saturday afternoon?" Kenzie answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. But don't get too attached to Kol. He and his siblings will eventually all die one way or the other."

"I'm not getting attached to him!" _A big fat lie._ "Why are you even here?"

He raised his glass of Bourbon and didn't need to say anything to make Kenzie understand. She took a swig of her own glass of Brandy and looked around in the Grill.

"Is it an old ex?"

"Sort of."

"Ah, ex-fiancé then?"

Kenzie's eyes widened a little. "How did you know that?"

He grinned. "I overheard your conversation with the Irishman. If I were you I'd flirt my ass off with someone smoking hot… like me."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but no thank you. I don't date vampires of more than one reason."

He shrugged. "Your loss. But just remember that I do have epic skills in bed."

"I bet you have STDs too."

"Ouch! I don't think I want to be your drinking buddy anymore (!)"

Kenzie laughed and shook her head of him, but as she did she noticed no other than Dev walking inside the Grill. Her laughter died down and she was sure that all color had left her face.

Devin Burke – the hunter she fell in love with only 1½ year ago – stood no more than 15 feet away from her and he looked just as attractive as she remembered. His dark brown hair had grown a couple of inches longer, but his forest green eyes remained the same.

"The douchebag?" Damon mused.

"Yep, the douchebag. Wish me good luck." Kenzie said, downing her drink before getting up.

She walked up to Dev and they greeted in an awkward manner, but once they'd done that they went to get a table.

"You look good, Kenz. As always." Dev said, smiling charmingly.

It took all in Kenzie not to blush of that comment and especially since she did have a thing for his accent. He was like a hunter version of Colin Farrell and was damn good at his job.

"I heard you're out hunting Originals on your own. Isn't that a little too much even for you?"

"Well, that's not really of your business, is it? You're only here to talk with me about why you broke up with me a week before we were supposed to get married." Kenzie snapped.

Dev sighed heavily. "Kenzie, there's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it..."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Origins

**A/N: Hii, again thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;)**

**This chap is dedicated to my best friend Nadia, who turns 18 today! Congrats Nadia - or in Danish (our native language) Tillykke med fødselsdagen! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

"Ah, let me guess. You knocked up some chick and now she left you. Am I right?" Kenzie asked.

Dev frowned, but shook his head and leaned closer to her. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual old necklace with vervain and on his finger she spotted a lapis lazuli ring that she knew all vampires, who could walk in the daylight had.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" she asked before he could open his mouth.

He nodded reluctantly and leaned back in his seat again. "I was turned into a vampire against my will and I… I fed, completing the transition. I couldn't face you after that and that's why I broke up with you." he said.

"Oh… I see." Kenzie was silent for a long while.

She couldn't believe that he'd been turned into a vampire. No wonder he was behaving so strangely that day he came in the middle of the night and wanted his ring back.

_Oh God, my ex-fiancé is a freakin' vampire! _she thought and groaned internally.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but I felt so ashamed of what I'd become and knew that you were better off without me. But since I did become a vampire, then my senses and feelings for you have only become stronger – way stronger."

"What about when you have to feed? Do you drink human blood?"

Dev shook his head in disgust. "Of course not! My hatred for vampires has been enhanced too. I only drink animal blood and still hunt vampires."

"A vampire hunting vampires… Do you even know how ironic that is?"

He chuckled, but nodded and took her hand in his. Even though he was a little cold, then he still somehow managed to make her feel warm.

"Oh, how I have missed your humor, Kenzie… I know that I broke your heart, but I hope that now that you know the truth, then you can forgive me and perhaps… take me back."

_Take him back? But he's a vampire and... there's something that just don't add up here._

"I don't know, Dev. Things changed after you went back to Dublin. I changed."

"No, you haven't. You still look like the same Kenzie I fell in love with that night we fought off those vampires two years ago."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but blushed and smiled too. She hated how charming and persuasive he could be and wished that he hadn't called her in the first place. He was only adding up to the pile of problems she already had.

"I need to think about it, Dev. With all the things that's going on lately I just don't have time to think about my love life." she said.

"_That's because she's busy thinking about me!_"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! __This isn't happening! Why can't he just leave me alone?_

Kenzie and Dev both turned their head towards Kol and while Kenzie buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment, Dev looked suspiciously at the much older vampire.

"You didn't mention that you were dating another vampire…" Dev said.

"I'm not! I'm very much single right now. That's just Kol." Kenzie quickly said.

"Well, if you say so… who are you again, mate?" Kol asked.

Dev stood up and stood face-to-face to Kol, who not only was a couple of inches smaller than him, but also less brawny compared to Dev despite them being about the same age.

"I'm Devin Burke, _mate_."

Kol raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem particularly impressed or frightened for that matter. Kenzie rolled her eyes of them and took a look at her cell phone.

"Oh, look! I've just got a message from a friend and have to go!" she lied. "It was nice seeing you again, Dev."

She left the Grill before any of them could stop her and went outside, nearly walking straight into Elena and Caroline.

"There you are! I was just about to call you. We… kind of need your help with something." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Sure! I'll be happy to help. Just please tell me that we don't have to go back inside." Kenzie said.

"You don't. We wanted to let you know that we've heard that a white oak tree was planted after the first one burned down, so maybe you could help us figure out what happened to that tree." Elena suggested.

"I can do that. I have a friend, who's an expert when it comes to Native American history, but I'll have to go to Duke University then."

"That's ok, we'll go with you. Elena has already been there once when we tried finding out more about werewolves." Caroline said.

Kenzie was eager to leave town as quickly as possible, because she needed a break from everything and especially from a certain Original.

So she got in to Caroline's car and they left Mystic Falls, hoping to get to Duke University quickly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but what on earth is going on between you and Kol?" Caroline asked as she drove.

"I told you, Caroline! There's nothing going on between us. It's just him who can't take no for an answer…" Kenzie said.

Caroline and Elena both looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay fine! Maybe I've been flirting with him too, but nothing will happen between us. His psycho brother killed my mom and he's a 1000 years old vampire – plus he really pisses me off most of the time and gets in too much trouble."

"Good, because I don't want my second cousin to socialize with the enemy!"

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, you've seriously changed after you became a vampire. What happened to the sweet little Caroline who used to go shopping all the time?"

Caroline giggled. "She grew up and then she became a badass vampire. Right, Elena?"

"Right, Care. But we can't trust the Originals either. They've been around for a long time and know how to get what they want." Elena said.

"You're right. And that's exactly why I haven't let him get into my pants." Kenzie said.

The three young women laughed and didn't speak more of that during the rest of the trip. The next couple of things they talked about where ordinary things like school, plans for the future and of course Kenzie couldn't stop herself from telling them how she'd annoyed Kol the past few days.

When they finally arrived at Duke University, they turned their focus back to finding as much information about the new white oak tree as possible and was led by Kenzie's friend – professor Drake Merlotte – to his office where he had the information they needed.

"Is this vampire related?" Drake asked wonderingly.

"Isn't it always, Drake?" Kenzie answered, making the 35-year-old professor laugh.

"Oh well! Let's see what I can find about the tree you're looking for."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

Drake smiled and went to his computer, typing in something and taking a look at his files about vampires' origins. He eventually found what they were looking for and showed it to them.

"According to this legend then the Native Americans planted the new tree 300 years after the first one was burned down, because they wanted to make sure that the Originals didn't survive. They planted the new tree somewhere far away from the old one in case the Originals ever returned, so I can't say for sure where it is…"

"Nooo! You were doing so great, Drake! Don't say that this is the only thing you know about it!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kenzie, but it'll take some time for me to find out more about the location. Now you mentioned that you had pictures of some old cave drawings…"

"Oh, yes. They're all here," Elena said, handing him a folder with the pictures. "They mostly tell about the Originals' origins, but we did find a little more about the new tree that we couldn't decipher properly."

Drake took a long look at the pictures and when he reached the ones about the new tree, he had to look a few things up in his old books and computer files.

"Aha!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Aha, what?" Kenzie asked curiously.

"I figured out what the drawings mean. They're telling another story about how a witch named Ayanna and her coven secured the tree's survival by hiding it to the naked eye. She gave the ability to see the location of the tree to a hunter family so they could guard it," Drake answered. "They're known as the _forbais_ and live to hunt vampires. Sounds familiar?"

Kenzie frowned at first, but then she remembered what her father used to tell her and her brothers before he lost his mind and her eyes widened.

"You mean _our_ family? The Forbes?"

Caroline's eyes widened as well and she looked at Kenzie with disbelief. "So you're saying that _our_ family dates back to the time the first vampires were created?" she asked incredulously.

Drake nodded. Kenzie already knew that herself, but Caroline had been raised in the part of her family that didn't want to have much to do with vampires, so she didn't blame the girl for being shocked by the news.

"I thought it was just silly legends, but what do you mean with 'secured the tree's survival by hiding it to the naked eye'?" Kenzie asked.

"That's where it gets a little tricky, but I believe she used a spell to hide it and somehow the descendants of the guardians are able to see it. I'll try figuring out more and call you the minute I find something." Drake answered.

"Thank you. We better get home now too before it gets too dark."

"Mind if I take some copies of these?" He nodded to the pictures.

"Just keep those. We have the originals at home." Elena said.

Drake thanked them and they returned to the car, taking the long trip back home again. None of them said anything at first, because they were still trying to process the news and Kenzie was in particular trying to remember the old stories her father used to tell her. She couldn't remember all of them, so she had to call her brothers and ask them later.

"I kind of makes sense," Caroline said when they were halfway home. "I mean, this hatred for vampires couldn't have originated from when parts of our family settled and founded Mystic Falls. Maybe that's even why they went to Mystic Falls – because it meant something to us."

"You're probably right," Kenzie said. "I didn't exactly stay there for long, but I do remember that Mystic Falls had an important meaning to our family."

"Tatia, Ayanna and now the _Forbais_. It's like we're all meant to be here – where it all began." Elena said.

_Lucky us (!) The only thing that's missing is that Kol's only trying to win my heart, so he can figure out where the tree is and burn it down again,_ Kenzie thought.

Instead of staying at Caroline's place like usual when they got home, Kenzie decided to pack her things and finally move out even though it was very late. She moved back in to her motel room and just hoped that Kol really wasn't playing with her heart.

Kenzie lay awake nearly throughout the entire night and kept replaying the old memories of her family in her mind.

She did eventually close her eyes and tried falling asleep, but she was quickly awakened by a weird sound that made her instinctively take her hidden gun and aim it at the intruder.

No one was in the room, though, or so she thought until she looked to her side and spotted Kol lying next to her in the bed with a dark red carnation between his lips.

"Welcome back, love. Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, handing her the carnation.

Kenzie groaned, put the gun back under her pillow and lay down without answering his question. She looked at the carnation for a long moment and wondered how Kol knew that she liked carnations or if it was just a lucky guess.

"Someone's bothering you?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yes, you. Don't you have something better to do?" she answered.

"I could be out draining people dry or return to annoying my sister about her new fascination with some boy named Matt, but I rather want to visit you at 3:00 in the morning."

Kenzie was tempted to say something, but instead she smiled and looked into his eyes. "Are you playing with my heart, Kol? Answer me honestly."

Kol looked baffled for a moment, but he eventually answered honestly. "Yes."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. Dangerous Temptation

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

"So you're only coming here to get what you want? A quick bang and maybe even some information you can pass on to your brother?" Kenzie asked.

Kol sat up and looked down at her, frowning at first but then the look in his eyes suddenly turned soft and she saw a side of him she hadn't seen before.

One that seemed almost human.

"If I'd wanted information from you then I'd gotten it ages ago…" he said, his gaze lowering down to her body. "And your body."

Kenzie blushed. "What stopped you then?"

Kol stroked her cheek gently with his thumb and she felt the beat of her heart go faster rather than slower. Her eyes were fixated on his lips, but when she finally let herself meet his eyes, she saw them dilate slightly.

His hand moved down to her necklace and she let him yank it off without protesting or fighting him. She wanted to see what he would do and give in a little to that dangerous temptation that she'd tried to resist for so long.

"You can remember the kiss we shared that night I saved your life."

Kenzie blinked and suddenly felt the memory come flooding back. She saw flashback of them making out in this very same motel room, of him poking a hole in her bottom lip with his fang and she felt the wonderful sensation of his lips against hers.

But she also remembered that he pulled away when she offered him her neck.

_Why would he pull away? Unless…_

"Do you… have feelings for me?" she asked softly.

"No," It was a lie and they both knew that. "A vampire can't love. Love is… a vampire's greatest weakness and I'm not weak, Kenzie. I never have and never will be."

_So this is why he compelled me? He was afraid that he was in love with me?_

"We are enemies, Kol. We're supposed to kill each other, but… I don't want to kill you. Not now."

Kol seemed to understand what she wanted, because he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly at first and then as her arms wrapped around him, he deepened the kiss.

Kenzie felt his hands move slowly up under the fabric of her blouse, her body shivering slightly at the familiar and warm touch of his fingers. She closed her eyes and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, tasting a mixture of what she guessed was red wine and blood.

His fangs extended slowly as the kiss turned more fervently and urgent, making her craving for the feeling of them sinking into her neck.

She'd never been bitten by a vampire, who didn't want to kill her before, but when he sunk his fangs into her neck and drank her blood, it felt so overwhelming that she accidentally moaned.

She felt Kol smiling against her skin at the sound, but she didn't care. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him, tossing it aside and then moved her fingers down to his pants.

Kenzie went to unbutton them as well, but Kol suddenly pulled away and let her move on top of him, then sat up and pulled her blouse off by ripping it apart.

"Hey, I liked that blouse…" she said teasingly.

"Yeah, well I didn't…" he said, chuckling and smiling sweetly.

She rolled her eyes and continued kissing him passionately, feeling his fingers bury in her hair and his other fingers touching her back so delicately that it made her shiver again.

She soon felt her bra disappear as well, but it was first when they both lay bare in the bed that she realized what she was about to do.

She was about to sleep with the enemy.

Kol took in the sight of her bare and exposed body for a moment before he lay back down and let her position herself properly on him.

"Ever slept with a vampire before?" he asked.

"Nope, but there's always a first time for everything. I bet you haven't slept with a hunter before either-no wait, I take that back. I bet you're a right manwhore." Kenzie teased.

Kol flashed his trademark smirk and was suddenly the one on top again. She let out another moan as she felt him fully inside her and just closed her eyes, enjoying every bit of the sweet temptation she was giving in to.

Every bite, every kiss and every thrust was bliss to her and as much as she hated to admit it, then he did have impressive bed skills.

Not that she was going to tell him that of course…

Everything was so engulfing and so intoxicating that she forgot about the world around them and all the bad things that had happened in her life.

She let go of the past and savored every second of the present, because she knew that once they parted, they could never go back to feeling this way again.

Not unless there was some way to undo the bonding spell and still kill Klaus.

By the time they were finally able to let go of each other, Kol didn't leave like she expected, but stayed in the bed and pulled her close to him instead, allowing her to enjoy the warmth he created inside her for a bit longer time.

And so she fell asleep in his arms and she slept more peacefully that she'd ever done for what felt like a very long time.

Even in the morning and afternoon they stayed in bed together, just lying and relaxing even though they were both fully awake and should be parting.

"That Dev fella… I don't like him." Kol said, breaking the long silence between them.

Kenzie raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Oh, let me guess. It's because he wants to 'play' with 'your' toy, isn't it?" she teased.

"Yes, that and then he just annoys me. But all young vampires do that… They're so bloody arrogant."

Kenzie snorted. "Says one of the most arrogant vampires I've ever met."

He shook his head and sat up. "That doesn't count. I'm an Original. I'm special."

"Yeah, you're right about that. You are a _special_ little vampire…"

Kol rolled his eyes and took a look at his watch. "Ohh, Nik is not going to be happy with me. I was supposed to help him finding that damn white oak tree the Native Americans allegedly rebuilt. Did you know that I was actually the one who sat the first one on fire?"

"That doesn't surprise me, actually. You do look like a pyromaniac, but have fun with that."

"Cheers (!) But I heard that you're looking for the tree too… so you can kill me and my oh-so-fantastic siblings and I."

Kenzie shrugged. "So?"

"So… I bet you know where the new tree is then."

"Even if I did then I wouldn't tell you and if you try compelling me into saying it, then you can kiss my ass goodbye!"

Kol pouted. "But I love biting your ass… your breasts too… and especially your–"

Kenzie covered his mouth and then kissed him, distracting him from what he was about to say. She wanted to feel his lips one last time in case it actually was going to be the last she would get.

"Stay with me for a bit longer."

He looked genuinely surprised to hear that, but he decided to turn his cell phone off and then crashed his lips against hers again.

"You know, I knew you had the hots for me, but I didn't expect you to actually sleep with me. What made you change your mind?" he asked curiously.

Kenzie shrugged. "I guess I was hoping that you could distract me a little from all the crazy things that are going on lately," she answered. "I shouldn't say this Kol, but… I like you. I hate you, but… it's nothing like the hatred I have to your brother."

Kol looked perplexed at first, but then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling weakly.

"So… are we keeping this a secret or you don't care that everyone finds out you just slept with a vampire?"

Kenzie grinned. "You better keep this a secret. Dev would try killing you if he found out about this and I bet your siblings won't be happy about it either."

"Well, that's their problem then, isn't it?"

She eyed him firmly. "I'm serious Kol. Don't say this to _anyone_ and if you do then I'll start telling people that you not only suck in bed, but also–"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Fine. But you can't deny that I was utterly amazing in bed."

She laughed and began stepping out of the bed. "Sure, keep telling yourself and others that (!)"

Kol growled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed and holding her arms above her head, so she couldn't move.

"You are a very, very naughty vampire hunter…" he said, his fangs extending once again.

"You know what? I take that back. You are unbelievably and incredibly…" She felt Kol's hands let go of hers and reached for her gun discretely, then suddenly held the gun pointed in his face. "Stupid."

Kol moved away and let her sit up, but she knew that he wasn't giving up that easily. "I better get going, but leave your door unlocked and I might pay you another visit tonight."

He grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on, then went looking for the rest of his clothes. She watched him walk around half-naked and definitely enjoyed the sight.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you were playing with my heart?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," Kol answered. "I am playing with you, Kenzie, but not in the way you think. Sometimes it's good to play and have a little fun, you know – especially if you're a vampire hunter."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you for playing with me this morning then."

Kol smirked. "You're welcome. Wish me good luck. I'm sure I'm gonna need it when I'm returning this late."

Kenzie blew him a kiss that he pretended to catch and watched him leave the motel room. Once Kol was outside, he smiled to himself and couldn't stop himself from thinking back to the very early morning he had spent with her.

Of course he was happy that she'd finally given in, but he also felt strangely closer to her and wanted to stay with her for hours.

He couldn't grasp how a human and then a _vampire hunter_ could make him feel the way she did, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop yet.

Still, he felt a certain responsibility to be loyal to Klaus despite what his brother had done to him and his other siblings, so he went home as planned and ended up being nearly an hour late for their meeting, which of course didn't exactly make Klaus happy.

His brother was actually glaring venomously at him when he entered their beautiful home and walked in to the living room where Klaus and their younger sister was.

"Thank you for coming, _Kol,"_ Klaus said sarcastically. "Where the hell have you been all night?"

"I bet he was with that hunter again," Rebekah said. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

Kol said nothing and merely walked over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of scotch, which for some reason made his younger sister's eyes widen.

"Oh, I cannot believe it! You slept with her, didn't you? You're such a hypocrite!"

"I'm not a hypocrite, Rebekah, but if you really want to know, then yes I was at Kenzie's place. She's such a tease sometimes…"

Klaus rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to kill her the minute you had the chance or at least get some information from her that we can use. She's the enemy, Kol. Not a toy."

Kol snorted. "Says the man who fancied her cousin. Caroline, was it?"

He smirked because he could see that Klaus was annoyed by his brother's behavior. "At least tell me that you got some information about the tree's whereabouts."

Kol took a sip of his glass. "I didn't, but I followed her to Duke's University. I bet she knows someone there, who has the information we need."

"Was it good then?" Rebekah asked teasingly.

"I didn't sleep with her, little sister. Unlike you, then I'm not a strumpet." Kol lied.

Rebekah growled and threw a pillow at him, but of course she missed like always, making him chuckle and leave the room.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	10. Mine

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D Your support never fail to amaze me :D**

**And now... here's the chap I wrote instead of writing my SRO (don't know what the English version of it is), but never mind!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

"Tell me again why I'm here and not at home relaxing?" Kenzie asked.

"Because Ric is pretty preoccupied with finding his psycho ex-girlfriend and you're the only other adult I know who's not doing anything tonight." Damon answered, taking a sip of his beer.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and took a look around at all the townspeople that had come tonight for the annual bachelorette raffle and Mystic Grill fundraiser. Why Damon exactly was here Kenzie didn't know, but she sure as hell wasn't going to participate in it.

"I'm guessing we aren't just here to help raising money..."

"You're right. We're here because I need you to help me keeping an eye on your friend Dev. I caught him searching for something in the woods last night."

Kenzie frowned and looked for Dev, finding him stood on the other side of the Grill. The sight of him made her feel a little guilty about sleeping with Kol the same day he told her why he broke their engagement and said that he still loved her.

"Just how are we going to find out what he's up to?" she asked.

"Well, I thought you could start by participating in the bachelorette raffle, so I got you a place in the raffle too." Damon answered.

Kenzie's eyes widened. "You did _what_?"

Damon chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll raise a lot of money."

She rolled her eyes of him, but she couldn't scold him for what he'd done, because Carol Lockwood suddenly went over to her and dragged her up on the stage with the two other women.

She blushed and tried catching Dev's attention, which she quickly seemed to do once Carol presented her to all the bachelors in the crowd.

"Bachelorette number 3 is a bit of a mystery since she just moved back to Mystic Falls, but why don't you tell a little about yourself, Kenzie? What do you do for a living?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

_I hunt vampires and stake them,_ Kenzie felt like saying.

"I'm currently unemployed, but I finished college not so long ago and am planning to perhaps travelling around the world soon." she lied.

"So you're a bit on the adventurous side? Isn't that exciting, gentlemen?"

They all cheered and some even whistled, making her cheeks turn a little redder. She wasn't good at things like this and when she saw Kol in the crowd, her heart skipped a beat. He was flashing his trademark smirk and taking a good look at his competitors.

"How would you describe yourself in only three words?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I would say I'm flirty, fun-loving and an adrenaline-junkie."

Mrs. Lockwood smiled and turned her attention back to the men. The man who paid the most won a date with her and Kenzie dreaded that Kol was going to overbid Dev, which she couldn't have when she needed to figure out if he was up to anything bad.

The bids began and Kenzie noticed that neither Kol nor Dev made any move to bid on her until the price came so high up that only the rich men were in the game.

Kol was the first to bid and as soon as he made his move, Dev came with a higher bid and the pair continued even as the amount came up to 1000 $. They were both going for her and only became more aggressive the higher the amount turned.

In the end Kol lost thanked to Damon, who quickly distracted him and gave Dev enough time to win, but Kenzie was still disappointed that she didn't win a date with Kol.

Still, she got what she and Damon needed, and after Dev had paid a total of 20.000 $ to Mrs. Lockwood, he went up to his ex-fiancée to claim her.

"Well, that was fun," he said. "I know you hate going to restaurants, so I thought we could stay here on our date."

"Sounds good. I feel like playing pool anyway, so let's make a little bet now we're at it. If I win you tell me why you're really here." Kenzie said.

He raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and leaned in, kissing him softly. "Then I forgive you and say yes to marry you."

That caught Dev's interest and they walked up to the pool table, getting ready to play against each other just like in the old days when they were only dating.

"So you really don't believe that I'm only here because I love you?" he asked as they began playing.

"Nope. I know you, Dev. You're just as secretive as me and probably even more so after you became a vampire." Kenzie answered.

Dev chuckled and suddenly pulled her in for a kiss, but someone cleared his throat loudly behind them and Kenzie didn't have to guess to know who it was.

Kol.

"You again? Come to steal my date even though you clearly lost?" Dev asked, smirking smugly.

"You need to watch your tongue, mate. I can compel you into walking out in the sun with no ring on if I wanted to." Kol answered with a dark smile.

Dev's face paled a little when he realized what Kol was and Kenzie felt the urge to smack him in his face for getting in the way of her plans.

"As Dev said, then you lost, Kol, so go bid on someone else." she said.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, but didn't back down and walked up to Dev so they stood face to face.

"I don't really care if you won or not. I don't like sharing my toys with anyone and especially not a vampire who's practically a baby to me."

_For fucks sake! Stop getting so damn jealous, Kol!_

"Well, if you're so keen on winning my date, then why don't we play for her then?" Dev suggested daringly.

Of course Kol couldn't say no to a challenge like that and before Kenzie knew it the pair was now playing against each other.

Kenzie could only roll her eyes of their macho behavior and watched them with a beer in her hand as they began playing.

"You both do realize that I'm not a trophy, right?" she asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Don't be silly. Of course you're a trophy," Kol said. "But if it helps, then you're a hot little trophy."

She rolled her eyes. "Yay! Lucky me (!)"

"Don't worry, Kenzie. I'm not letting great-great-great-grandpa win." Dev said teasingly, making Kol rolling his eyes.

"Do I even have something to say in the matter? I mean it is me you're both stupidly fighting for."

They both shook their head and returned to the game. Kenzie took a big swig of her drink this time, but her attention was soon turned to Klaus when he entered the Grill. She wondered what he was doing there and glared at him as he walked up to his brother.

"So this is where you're spending your time instead of doing what you're supposed to do?" Klaus asked, clearly annoyed to find his brother playing pool.

"Sorry, brother, but you know I hate to lose," Kol said as he took his next shot. "Go drain a girl or something."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but then turned his gaze to Kenzie. "A vampire hunter who's in love with a vampire… isn't that just amusing?"

"That depends on who you're talking about, _dick_!" Kenzie snapped.

Kol chuckled. "If you think that I don't know about you and Kol's little get-together last night, then you're very wrong. I could smell your scent all over him and oh, look at that. Is that a love bite?"

He went to touch Kenzie's neck where Kol had bitten her, but Kol quickly reacted and slammed his brother against the wall, his eyes starting to turn red.

"Touch her and I will break your fingers off, Nik!" he snarled.

Dev broke his pool cue and stabbed Kol in his back with it, while the audience was still focused on the bachelorette raffle, then pushed the two Originals out of the way and dragged Kenzie out of the Mystic Grill against her will.

It was first when they were out in the alley behind the Grill that Dev stopped and pinned Kenzie against the wall.

"You _slept _with that damn bloodsucker?" he hissed angrily.

"And what if I did? We're not even together and you're a vampire too, you know!" Kenzie hissed, pushing him away from her.

"That might be, but he's a monster, Kenzie! He's just trying to use you for his own personal gain and doesn't even love you! What you're doing with him is stupid, foolish and what wouldn't your father even say if he knew about this? And your mother? You _think_ she'd want to know that you're sleeping with the brother of the man who murdered her?"

Kenzie groaned, but she knew that he was right.

It was stupid of her to start anything with Kol and to let him get under her skin when she should be trying to kill him and his brother.

"Kenzie, you want to know the real reason why I came here?" Dev asked calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"After what Damon told me, then I'm guessing you're looking for a 700 years old white oak tree like the Originals seem to be." Kenzie answered.

Dev nodded. "We have to find it before they do and kill them once and for all."

"So all that about you still being in love with me was a lie?"

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I do love you, Kenzie, and I hope that you really can forgive me for leaving, because I want to keep you safe from vampires like Kol and Klaus – _especially_ Kol."

"_The only protection she needs is mine!_" Kol said, standing only two feet behind Dev.

"What protection? You're just going to hand her over to your bastard of a brother?" Dev snarled, flashing his fangs at him.

Kol looked briefly at Kenzie and she felt that same weird feeling she always felt whenever he looked at her like that.

"I can't do this," she said. "I don't have _time_ for this."

Kenzie backed away and left the alley, hurrying back to her car and getting in to it, so she could drive away. She just needed to get away and focus on the things she was supposed to do when she decided to go to Mystic Falls.

She drove back to her motel room, but Kol was already waiting for her there when she arrived. Just this once she wished that she could take her invitation back or at least keep him out with something else, so she didn't have to see him again tonight.

"I told you not to tell Klaus anything and then you do it anyway!" she said before he could say something.

"I didn't say anything to Klaus! He figured it out on his own, but why the hell were you flirting with that guy?" Kol snapped.

"I was trying to find out what he was up to and that guy used to be my fiancé!"

Kol fell silent.

Kenzie didn't know what to make of him sometimes. She wanted to believe that he only wanted a physical relationship, but the more time she spend with him the clearer it became to her that he might actually be in love with her.

"I don't regret anything I did tonight," Kol said calmly. "It doesn't matter if you love your ex-fiancé or not. You're still _mine_ and I won't let Klaus hurt you."

"That might be, but you know as well as I that once we find that tree, then we will use it against you or one of your siblings and you will die." Kenzie said.

Kol was suddenly standing before her and he pushed her against the door with his hands on either side of her head to trap her. She didn't move and merely kept her eyes fixated on his, trying to figure out what he was thinking right now.

"Go ahead, but until then you're only mine to kiss, touch and use…" he said, smirking playfully.

"God, you sound like a possessive werewolf…" Kenzie said teasingly.

Kol growled like a wolf and then crashed his lips against hers, enjoying the touch of her hands moving slowly up under the fabric of his shirt...

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	11. Perfect Fit

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

"What the hell is this? Surely it cannot be panties… I mean, look at it!" Kol said, waking Kenzie up from her sleep.

Kenzie groaned, rubbed her tired eyes and looked at him, her eyes widening as she saw that he was holding one of her thongs.

"Jeez, Kol! Do you have to snoop around in my bag?" she muttered, throwing a pillow at him.

Kol laughed and flung the thong towards her, making her roll her eyes and wonder why on earth she'd slept with him twice.

"You're so childish sometimes! I wonder how your family put up with you when you were still human. I bet you always got in trouble…"

He grinned. "You're right about that. But at least I'm having fun, ain't I?"

"Hmm… that might be, but it's too damn early for mayhem and mischiefs. What time is it anyway?"

Kol jumped up on the bed with one big leap from the other side of the room and landed beside her, placing his hands casually at the back of his head.

"Almost 10 o'clock last I checked, but that was before I got caught up looking at your naughty underwear."

Kenzie snorted and picked her cell phone up from her pants on the floor, taking a look and gasping when she saw that the time really was.

"It's almost 1:00 PM! Why the hell did you let me sleep this late?" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running over to her bag.

In less than half an hour she had to go to a council meeting with Damon and Alaric, so she quickly dressed and tried fixing her messy morning hair.

"Do you really have to go?" Kol asked, pouting.

"Yes, I do. I have to hear what if they've found anything new about that bitch who shot me or the 'strange animal attacks' in town." Kenzie answered.

"In that case I better go with you. I need some fresh air anyway."

Kenzie stopped buttoning her shirt and looked incredulously at him. "You're _not_ going _with_ me. You can come, yes, but you don't talk with me or come with those pervy comments. We're enemies, remember?"

Kol rolled his eyes this time. "Fine, whatever! I don't have to wear anything fancy, do I?"

A plan suddenly formed in Kenzie's head. "Actually, yes. The men usually wear suits or at least blazers, so they look good. It is a meeting for the founding families."

Kol eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not falling for that one, love! But nice try. I'll see your pretty little ass later then."

She giggled, took her jacket on and then left the motel room. She drove quicker than allowed to the Lockwood Mansion where the meeting was held and noticed that Kol's brother Elijah was also there, talking with Carol Lockwood about something.

He immediately turned his head towards her when she entered the living room and looked curiously at her for some reason.

Kenzie shook her head lightly and just walked over to some of the others, hoping that he couldn't smell his brother's scent on her.

That would just be _very_ awkward…

"Someone's got a look of shame in her face! Who did you sleep with last night?" Damon asked teasingly, making Kenzie blush.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" she lied.

Damon chuckled. "Liar, liar, pants on fire! I'm guessing it was Dev. It couldn't have been Kol, because that guy is a downright douche–"

"_Ah, Miss Forbes,_" Elijah suddenly said. "I don't believe we have had the pleasure to properly meet each other. I'm Elijah Mikaelson – Kol's brother."

"Oh, hello. Please call me Kenzie," she said, shaking his hand. "I heard you left town…?"

"I did, but I returned to be with my family and help the council with their current vampire problems… You don't happen to be related to a woman named Adele Marie Forbes, are you?"

Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "Actually, yes I am. She's my great-great-great-grandmother. You've heard about her?"

Elijah nodded. "I heard that she belonged to a family with a long line of vampire hunters. She was a very… fierce hunter."

She shifted uncomfortably in her position. "I can't say that I know that much about your own family. Well, other than that Kol is incredibly hard to get rid of and that he doesn't take no for an answer. Has he always been like that?"

He chuckled quietly, but nodded. "I apologize. I will talk with him if he bothers you–"

"_Oh, that won't be necessary, brother!_" Kol said, arriving finally.

"And that's my cue to walk away," Kenzie said, walking away with Damon following right behind her. "I can't wait to we find that tree."

"Me too. The first one I'm going to stake is Kol." Damon said quietly.

Kenzie giggled. "I'll give you 200 bucks if you let me do that."

She looked over at Kol and could tell by his facial expression that he'd overheard their conversation. She smiled smugly at him and he winked flirtatiously back to her.

"Well, thank you so much for coming today and before we start I want to welcome Elijah and Kol Mikaelson to the council along with Kenzie Forbes. They will be helping us with the recent murders and vampire situation," Mrs. Lockwood said. "Brian, could you tell us what the current status is?"

A young man with blonde hair and gray-greenish eyes took a step forwards and began telling about the crimes that had been committed lately – vampire and non-vampire related.

Apparently, a couple of people had been drained for blood or killed, which didn't surprise Kenzie since she knew that Kol and his siblings probably preferred fresh blood, but she was annoyed about the fact that they hadn't found any trace of Meredith yet.

During the talk Kol walked up to Kenzie and stood next to her much to her and Damon's annoyance. He clearly wasn't getting the fact that they had to keep their relationship hidden for now and that him going after her all the time would make them suspicious.

"Go away, Kol." she muttered without looking at him.

"Never," he said very closely to her ear. "I fancy a drink later. Want to join me?"

She finally looked at him. "Define 'drink'."

He rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of drink. I mean a real drink – without blood. We can play some pool and I'll let you win over me."

She snorted. "I don't need you to let me win to win over you. You may be an Original, but that doesn't mean you're good at playing pool."

Kol smirked. "Challenge accepted (!)"

She giggled quietly, blushing when some of the members nearby them looked oddly at her. "Looks like someone has been watching How I Met Your Mother. Let me guess. Your favorite character is Barney Stinson, isn't it?"

He winked, confirming her suspicion.

Huh, what did you know? Apparently, even Originals liked watching sitcoms (!)

After the meeting Kenzie went to the Grill with Kol even though she knew that it was going to look weird and began their game of pool. She watched him carefully as he took the first shot and was genuinely impressed by how he effortlessly got more than one ball in.

"Your turn, my lovely lady…" he said, grinning.

Kenzie grabbed her cue and leaned over, going to take her shot when she suddenly felt him stand very closely behind her. She first thought that he was going to grab her boobs or something, but instead he corrected how she held the cue.

"Like that. Or else you'll miss the ball."

"Hmm? Or maybe you're doing this so I _will_ miss the ball?" she said suspiciously.

Kol chuckled and placed a discrete kiss on her cheek. "You're the kind of woman who doesn't like being helped by men, aren't you?"

She blushed and stood up. "I do ask help… sometimes."

He smirked, making her want to slap him or kick him between his legs. "It's ok. I like pretty little things with sharp tongues… especially if she's not afraid of trying to kick my butt."

That didn't surprise her, but what he said next did surprise her. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around her waist since no one they knew where around anyway.

"I like you too, Kenzie. A lot. You… don't just entertain me. You remind me of that even Originals have a weakness."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring that anyone they knew might see them as she kissed him passionately and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers.

She was starting to fall for him as much as she didn't want to and she knew that if they continued this, then they were going to get in a lot of trouble.

"What happened to the part about us being a secret?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know, but I think… that it's for the best if we don't do this. As much as I want to, then they will find out and I can't let any feelings I might have for you get in the way of what I'm supposed to do later." Kenzie answered.

Kol sighed. "Oh, yes. The part about you driving a white oak stake through my heart."

She nodded and sighed too. "Maybe it'll be best if you compel me to forget about… what we've done. It'll make it easier for both of us then."

He didn't look too happy about that, but he knew that she was right and just this once he was going to be unselfish to someone he used to someone, who had proven herself worthy to be his perfect fit or at least someone he could love for a while.

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it." Kol said reluctantly.

She removed her necklace and placed it on the pool table, allowing him to compel her without her being able to resist it. He closed the space between them and looked deep into her eyes.

"You will forget any feelings you have for me, every kiss and touch we've shared and you will hate me like you hate Niklaus," he said and immediately regretted saying it. "Also… forget any feelings you have for Dev. He is a vampire and against everything you believe in."

He knew that it wasn't nicely done, but if he couldn't have her then he surely didn't want anyone else to have her and definitely not Dev. He had his own plans with Dev and couldn't wait to rip the vampire's head off.

Kol disappeared as Kenzie broke out of the trance and she looked confusedly around, feeling strangely empty and hollow inside – like she always did.

She wished she knew why she felt that way, but she reminded herself of what her father always used to say to her about love – love could be a powerful thing, but it could also break you down.

"_Hi, Kenz_," Dev said. "Can I join you?"

He nodded towards the pool table and for a moment she hesitated, because he might be her ex-fiancé, but he was still a vampire and she rather wanted to stake him than play a game with him.

"Sure," she said, forcing a smile on her lips. "Can we go back to my motel room afterwards? I have to talk with you privately."

Dev raised an eyebrow, but nodded and didn't seem to suspect that she wanted to hurt him. She took a deep breath and then began playing against him, but during the game, the only thing that was on her mind, was how she was going to kill him.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little… off today." he said.

"I'm just stressed," she half-lied. She _was _stressed, but that wasn't the only thing that was making her seem like she was off. "Have you found out anything new about the tree's whereabouts?"

Dev shook his head and sighed. "It's a bit hard when I don't even know where to start looking. All I know is that there's this legend about your family about how you can find the tree by using the blood of a human descendant in a ritual."

"So you need my blood to find it?"

He nodded, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Oh… I see."

"But you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

_Ha! I bet he can't wait to sink his fangs into my neck, _she thought.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Broken

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry about the late update! Still very busy in school -_-'**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

Dev didn't seem to suspect anything when they arrived in Kenzie's motel room, but that was partly because they were both drunk – mostly Dev. They held onto each other as they entered the room and once they were inside, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Kenzie flinched a little because there was something about the kiss that reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't remember who it was.

Dev pulled away and looked at her, a smile forming on his lips. "I've missed you so much, Kenzie… so much…"

He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, jumping up on him and locking her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to the bed. He ripped her shirt off easily and then pulled the rest of it off before quickly undressing himself.

But while he undressed himself, Kenzie quickly grabbed a hidden stake she had under the mattress and jammed it right into his chest when he went to kiss her again, aiming for his heart.

She hit his chest and his heart too, but the stake didn't get to go all the way through. Dev instinctively attacked her and threw her into the other side of the room before the tip hit his heart, then yanked it out of his chest, growling like any other vampire would do.

Kenzie tried getting up, but she winced when she felt that her arm was either broken or badly injured.

"You… you attacked me?" Dev asked incredulously.

"Yes and I will gladly do it again, you bloody vampire! You're just trying to take advantage of me anyway and you can forget about me helping you find that tree!" she snarled.

He frowned and his gaze finally moved down to her injured arm. "Let me heal–"

"No. Leave or die."

Dev sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Kenz. I didn't mean to–"

"Of course you did. I attacked you and if it wasn't because you need my blood then you would've killed me now."

He groaned, but new it might be true. "At least let me take you to the hospital. Your arm might be broken."

She shook her head and tried getting up again without putting too much weight on her injured arm. "Get out of my room right now!"

He frowned again, but then suddenly realized something. "That bastard compelled you, didn't he? Oh, he is so dead then I find him! Kenzie, stay away from Kol! You hear me?"

He left the motel room, slamming the door so hard that the walls shook a little, but Kenzie ignored it and went to call an ambulance instead. She managed to get one of her shirts on despite the pain in her arm and was eventually taken to the hospital to get her arm checked.

Caroline arrived only a few minutes after much against Kenzie's wish, but even though Kenzie didn't want Caroline to worry about her, then she was still happy to see her.

"Oh, God! What happened to you? I–" She lowered her voice. "Did Kol attack you?"

Kenzie shook her head. "My ex-fiancé Dev did after I tried staking him. The doctor said it's broken, but… I'll be fine in a couple of weeks or so. I heal fast." she said calmly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully calm for someone who just broke her arm? Are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. At all. She couldn't put a word on it, but she just knew that something was terribly wrong inside her and she wondered if Dev had been right – did Kol compel her?

"I understand you're worried about me, but I'm fine, Caroline. I am. Go home and be with your mother. I can take care of myself."

Caroline opened her mouth to object, but Kenzie quickly shushed her. "_Go home_ or I'll spray vervain on you. Please."

The young vampire sighed heavily, but reluctantly left and Kenzie sat on the bed with her left arm all wrapped up in gaze, trying to figure out what do to now.

Her arm was broken, Dev was still alive and she still needed to figure out how to find that tree, so she could kill the Originals.

Kenzie looked at her watch and groaned when she saw that it was broken, but she suddenly felt a breeze of air and sensed that a vampire was in the room.

She looked confusedly around and her eyes widened a little when she saw none other than Klaus standing at the foot of her bed.

"My, my, what happened to your arm? Had an accident?" he asked teasingly.

Kenzie said nothing.

She didn't have anything to say to that man or any of his siblings as long as they were still alive and hurting people as they pleased.

"It would be very easy of me to just kill, you know. I compelled the attending nurse to stay out of the room and…" He went to touch her foot, but she quickly yanked them to herself. "No one will come here anyway after you sent Caroline away. She is the only family you have here."

"So? What's keeping you from killing me then?" Kenzie asked daringly.

Klaus flashed his hybrid fangs at her, making her flinch a little. "Your blood of course, sweetheart. Why do you think I let you live that night I killed your mom?"

Kenzie snorted. "I knew it… But you know what? Now that I know this I can ruin your plan and keep you from finding the tree and then you'll have to hide until you're sure that your own mom won't come and kill you!"

Klaus chuckled and walked closer to her, but she remained calm the entire time. She didn't have anything to lose except for her life and had made sure to drink vervain in case someone removed her necklace.

"I won't let that happen and I know that my brother won't let that happen either. He does love you after all."

She snorted. "Kol loves me? You gotta be kidding me! That guy isn't capable of loving anyone just like you and he's definitely not interested in me!"

He frowned a little, but didn't say anything and merely looked to her broken arm. ""I'm starting to understand why Kol fancies you so much… it's your spirit."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Good for you, but I don't really care what you think of me."

He chuckled and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Kenzie, you may be able to trick everyone else into thinking that you're okay, but I know that you do care about what people think of you and I bet you made Kol take your memory away because you were scared of getting your heart broken – not because it would make it easier for you to kill him."

She said nothing, but she didn't need to say anything to make Klaus leave. He left the hospital without a sound or trace and for a long while Kenzie just sat in the bed.

She turned her gaze to the doorway as she sensed someone's presence and caught Kol walking away from the room. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran after him even though she was only wearing a hospital gown.

"Is it true? Do you… love me?" she asked worriedly.

Kol stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around slowly, looking nothing like she remembered. He wasn't smirking or had that dangerous air about him, but just looked like any other worried young man.

"No, I… don't," he said, but it sounded more like a lie. "You mean nothing to me."

She shrugged. "Then why are you here?"

Kol sighed heavily and looked away. "Fine! I do love you, but it won't change anything. You said it yourself – you can't kill me if you have feelings for me – and that's why I took your memory away… but that plan didn't work so well. Neither did our plan of keeping us a secret."

Kenzie sighed too. "What do we do then?"

He looked up at her and thought about it for a moment. "The only thing we can do is break the spell my mother put on my siblings and I and _that_ is not an easy task. Not for a hunter or a vampire anyway, but another strong witch…"

"Kol, I'm not going to help you break the spell. Not if it means that Klaus will once again be invincible."

He groaned and walked up to her, going to place his hands on her arms, but he remembered that her left arm was broken and decided not to.

"Then we'll make the witch remove the spell from me and the others… well except for Klaus and Finn of course. One deserves to die and one wants to die anyway."

Kenzie didn't have a problem with that and even though she still didn't remember everything from their time together, then she trusted that he wouldn't trick her.

"I think I know someone who can help us then. Follow me."

Kol followed her out to the parking lot and after going for a quick trip to her home to get her clothes and things, they left Mystic Falls.

It was a little difficult for Kol to drive at first since he was still not used to driving a modern car, but he managed to drive somewhat properly and was only about to hit another car about 3 times that night as they drove on the highway.

"God, I've never seen anyone drive as badly as you do," Kenzie said teasingly. "I think a blind man could drive better than you."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me, but I was daggered throughout the entire 20th century and still have to get used to this modern world." he said.

She giggled and took a look at the clock. In a few hours they would be in Ohio where a friend of Kenzie's lived with none other than her oldest brother.

It was going to be awkward going there and then with a vampire, but she needed her friend's help.

Even though her brother might try killing Kol first.

"Dev did that to you, didn't he?" Kol asked after a while.

Kenzie looked at her arm and sighed. "Kol, I–"

He slammed his hand down on the dashboard, making a dent in his car. "I knew it! Oh, I'm going to rip that bastard's head off when we get back. No! I'll start with ripping his other limbs off and–"

Kenzie quickly leaned in and kissed him on his lips, making him relax and loosen his grip on the steering wheel. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt familiar and she'd missed the feeling even though she had only forgotten about him for not even a day.

Maybe she really did love him too…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	13. Brothers

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! Sorry about the late update!**

**Attention: I'm going to Dublin tomorrow and will be gone for an entire week, so there won't be an update next week!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"_Kenzie? Is that you? Oh God! What happened to your arm?_" Lee asked worriedly the second he saw his sister.

"Oh, I just… ehm… hey, I got someone I want you to meet!" Kenzie answered, pulling Kol forth. "This is Kol Mikaelson and he is… my new boyfriend. Can we come in?"

Lee raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Kol, but it had been nearly a year since he'd last talked with his sister in person, so he nodded and invited them inside.

"Thanks mate," Kol said, smirking smugly as he stepped inside. "Nice house you got there."

Kenzie shook her head a little of Kol and took a look around in her brother's home that he shared with her friend.

The home had many beautiful paintings that she knew her friend had made and she smiled when she found a picture of her with her brothers in the living room.

"Kenz, can I talk with you in private for a moment?" Lee asked.

Kenzie moved her gaze from the picture to her oldest brother and nodded, then followed him outside to his backyard.

"You do realize that he's a vampire, right?" he whispered as soon as they were outside.

"Kol? Of course! I'm not stupid, but I don't have time to explain it all right now. I need Kate's help with removing a spell on him and some of his siblings." Kenzie said.

Lee groaned and looked inside, finding Kol taking a look at the things in his living room. "Why would you even help a vampire? I'm sure the spell was put on him for a good reason."

She sighed. "Lee, I know you hate vampires as much as I do, but… he doesn't… well, he does deserve to die for what he has done, but I'm in love with him and I can't kill his brother without killing him too in the process."

Her brother crossed his arms. "And just who is his brother since it's so important?"

Kenzie held her breath for a moment, wondering if she should truly tell her brother that the man she was hoping to kill soon was the man who murdered their mother.

"Klaus. It's Klaus."

He paled at the sound of that name and suddenly stormed inside, grabbing a stake he'd hidden under his couch and going to stake Kol, but Kol quickly moved out of the way and wrestled the stake out of Lee's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." he said smugly. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Lee snorted and pulled himself away from Kol. "Help you? Your brother murdered our mother! You're all bloodthirsty monsters!"

Kol rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I want to help you kill him. I hate my brother for what he has done to me and my siblings. He ruined our family just by being born."

"That's not really my problem. Do me a favor and go kill yourself. Then we'll all be happy!"

Kenzie groaned. "Shut up both of you! Lee, will you call Kate or not? I can find her myself if that's what you want."

Lee ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair and looked like he was actually considering helping them, but Kenzie knew that he would never ever help a vampire like Kol.

"Firstly, I don't want you to get anywhere near my sister, you _dick_! Secondly, Kate is visiting her family in Spain and won't be home before next week, so she can't help you."

Kol smirked. "I'm a dick? Well, your sister happens to like my–"

Kenzie quickly covered Kol's mouth with her hand before he said something that would make her brother go ballistic and dragged him outside to the porch, wanting to speak alone with him.

"Are you fucking insane? You can't just say that to my brother!" she snarled once they were out.

"What? But-but he started!" Kol snarled.

"And that makes it ok for you to piss him off?"

Kol groaned. "I'm not apologizing if that's what you're hoping for."

Kenzie muttered a swearword and walked up to him, stroking his cheek gently. "Kol, I don't need any more problems in my life, so please behave. Just for a couple of hours, please?"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment and groaned. "Okay, fine! I will try being quiet, but only if you promise that later we–"

She interrupted him with a kiss and smirked as she pulled away. "Deal."

She went to walk back inside, but Kol grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms, pressing his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

Kenzie smiled against his lips and wrapped her arm around him, kissing him back with the same amount of passion he showed. She couldn't understand why she always ended up falling for him no matter what she made him do to her, but she knew now that she couldn't escape it.

"_Don't make me bring out the hose, lovebirds!_" Lee said teasingly, standing at the front door.

Kenzie blushed and tried pulling away from Kol, but he refused to let go of her just yet. He found it more amusing than embarrassing to get caught kissing a hunter's sister.

"You do that and I'll compel you to stab yourself in your leg." Kol said.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "And if you do that then you won't get laid for a year."

Lee burst out laughing and for the first time ever Kol actually looked embarrassed. Kenzie laughed too, but gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling herself out of his grip and going inside with her brother.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do to help us?" Kenzie asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Kenz. I can't just call Kate and tell her to come home when her grandfather's funeral is tomorrow." Lee answered.

Kenzie sighed. She wished that she could've been there to support her friend, but she did have her own problems to worry about. Mainly about why Meredith shot her and if she truly was the one who'd killed all those members.

"Well, if I can't get her help, then I better get back to Mystic Falls."

Lee frowned. "You're back in Mystic Falls?"

She nodded and sighed weakly. "How… is Dad?"

He shrugged. "He's still… well, it's kind of hard to tell. Sometimes he asks for you and other times he can't even remember me. I think you should go pay him a visit."

Kenzie shook her head. She couldn't stand not being recognized by her own father again and every time she visited him, he would sometimes tell her that she reminded him of her mother.

"I know the Alzheimer is hard to deal with, but he's our father. He took care of us and made us what we are today despite the fact that he was slowly losing his mind."

"I'm sorry Lee, but I just can't. It hurts too much to see him like that, but say hello to him from me next time you visit him."

Lee sighed, but nodded and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Be careful with that vampire, ok? I don't want him to break your heart."

"Of course. I–"

There was suddenly a loud crash outside, so Kenzie and Lee quickly broke apart and ran towards the noise, finding Kol slamming Kenzie's other brother against garage door, flashing his fangs at him like a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Kol! Let him go! He's my brother, for fucks sake!" Kenzie snarled.

"He stabbed me in the back! I think he deserves to suffer a little bit!" Kol snarled.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and watched as Lee pulled Kol away from his younger brother, who was all for killing Kol too.

"What the hell? Why are you saving that damn bloodsucker?" Simon asked angrily.

"Because he's Kenzie's boyfriend and he's going to help us kill Klaus." Lee quickly explained.

Simon frowned. "You're dating a vampire? What's wrong with you? Did you hit your head or something while you went to Bill's funeral?"

Kenzie face palmed herself. "_No_, I did _not_ hit my head, Simon! Kol, is a dick and a pain in the ass, yes–" Kol frowned, but she held her finger up to shush him. "But I do love him and he saved my life when I got shot in Mystic Falls."

"Oh…" Simon groaned and walked calmly up to Kol. "So… you're in love with my sister?"

Kol was silent at first, but nodded. "I am. Got a problem with that?"

Simon nodded. "I do. I hate vampires and you know what I hate more than vampires? Dicks."

Kol raised an eyebrow and looked at Kenzie. "Are your brothers always this overprotective of you?"

Kenzie nodded and giggled. "Relax, Simon. I'm not engaged to him. We're just dating."

Simon didn't relax of that reason. "Did he have something to do with why you have a broken arm?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No, that was Dev. He… he's a vampire now."

Both Lee and Simon's eyes widened. "Dev? Are you kidding me?" Lee asked incredulously.

"Nope. He's a vampire alright. But I didn't come here to show Kol off as fun as that have been. I came to get Kate's help, but since she's not here, then we have to head back."

"Already? But you just came and we haven't seen you for almost a year…" Simon said.

Kenzie hesitated. She wanted to stay and spend some time with her brothers, but she had so many things to take care of and had to help Kol as fast as possible before his mother killed him.

"It's ok. You stay here with your brothers and then I'll try finding another witch who can help us. There's always a witch somewhere…" Kol said.

She looked at him and smiled, feeling grateful that he seemed to understand that she missed being with her brothers, but he did have siblings too and knew how she felt.

"Thank you, Kol."

He smirked and placed a kiss on her hand, then disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Kenzie alone with her brothers.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	14. Passion

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Rauwwrr! A little warning - this chap is a steamy one ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"Thank you for following me home," Kenzie said as they reached her motel room. "I'm guessing you're heading back to your place now, yes?"

It was dark outside and the long trip home had been tiring, but Kol of course looked anything else but tired. He had been quiet during the ride home, though, and she wondered if the meeting with her brothers had made him regret a few things – like falling for her.

"Goodnight, Kol." she said when he didn't answer.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned around to go inside, but Kol suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to him, holding her close to his body.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, smirking mischievously.

Kenzie smiled and pressed her lips against his, feeling him kiss her back with such passion that she felt her entire body tremble in his arms.

He picked her up by her thighs and she locked her legs around his waist as he carried her inside, placing her on the bed as they continued to kiss passionately.

His hands roamed over her body and the touch of his fingers on her skin made her breathe heavier, a part of her wanting so badly to rip his clothes off.

Kol let out a quiet, but feral growl as he did just that to her and she saw his fangs extend, but she wasn't afraid to get bitten.

However, Kol first bit his wrist open and offered his healing blood to her as her arm was still broken and despite her aversion for vampire blood, then she needed her arm to hunt properly, so she took his wrist to her lips and drank it.

Once her arm was healed, Kol removed the cast as easily as had it been paper and kissed her passionately again.

She felt his hands roam her body once more and moaned quietly into his ear, making him smirk and swiftly take off his own clothes.

She was his tonight and he truly had missed being with her like this.

The fiery passion between them was nothing like he'd ever experienced before and the love he felt for her was becoming stronger than his love for his family.

Kenzie closed her eyes and enjoyed the engulfing feeling of his lips on her body, wondering slightly why it was that she always felt so alive when she was with him.

Could she really be in love with a vampire?

And then an Original?

A couple of weeks ago she'd definitely had said no, but now…

Everything had truly changed ever since she decided to go to her cousin's funeral, but it was a good change and she didn't want to redo anything – especially not that night she met Kol.

"I love you, Kol…" she said softly as they made love.

Kol smiled and pressed his lips against hers, leaning down to her ear and whispering into it: "I love you too."

She matched his smile and let her own hands roam over his muscular body as he thrust into her, enjoying every inch of his immortal body.

He growled softly again and when she saw his fangs come out, she merely tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck even more to him, allowing him to sink his fangs into it, which he gladly did.

As his fangs pierced her skin and he drank her blood greedily, she felt her heart pounding faster and her body turning warmer.

The pain had turned into pleasure, but it also made her lightheaded and more intoxicated of her love to Kol.

He eventually let go of her neck and licked his bloody lips seductively before moving them down along her chest, placing soft kisses on her breaths and giving her more pleasure.

Kenzie's moans soon turned louder and more urgent and from what Kol could hear then they both accidentally woke up some of the neighbors, but he found it more amusing than embarrassing.

Kol ignored their complaints and continued giving her the pleasure he'd given women for centuries now, wanting to mark her as his properly.

He bit hard into her neck as they both reached their climax and left a pair of twin holes that would show other vampires that she was not for them to touch unless they wanted to lose their head.

Kenzie cried out of pain and of pleasure and dug her nails deep into his back, making him bleed slightly as well.

She was so engrossed by the amount of passion and pleasure she'd felt tonight that she was nearly unable to move once Kol had collapsed next to her, looking just as satisfied as she was.

"Damn…" She laughed a little and looked at him, still smiling. "Now I remember why I love you so much."

Kol chuckled and pulled her close to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and keeping her warm. He placed a kiss on her forehead and enjoyed the feeling of her close to him.

"You can have me anytime, love. Just say the word and I'll–"

"Buy me roses and chocolate and go on long walks at the beach?" Kenzie asked teasingly.

"Fuck no!" They both laughed and he placed another kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, but I don't do all that romantic crap. I'd rather do my _thang_."

Kenzie giggled and shook her head of him. "And what exactly is your '_thang'?_"

Kol grinned and kissed her, biting her bottom lip playfully. "I'll show you later, but right now I'm gonna spoil you with the most delicious dinner ever."

She felt his lips press softly against hers and kissed him back, feeling his hands touch her body again for a moment before he jumped out of the bed and went to the kitchenette.

Kenzie watched him as he searched her nearly empty fridge for food. He frowned when he couldn't find anything special like fish or at least chicken, but that didn't stop him from trying with what he did have, which was cold pizza, eggs, noodles and peanut butter.

"Just give up, Kol! You can't possibly make anything delicious of that." Kenzie said teasingly.

"No! I will make something that will blow your mind. Like… ah, you've got eggs too! That's good. Eggs I can work with." Kol said with his head still in the fridge.

Kenzie sat up and leaned her body against the headboard, watching Kol make poached eggs, cooked the noodles and stole some bread from the neighbor, which he toasted.

Once he was done and served the dish to her, she could smell that he truly did have excellent cooking skills and the food tasted just as good as it looked.

"Damn you, Kol! This tastes wonderful." she admitted reluctantly.

"Of course it does. Everything I make is delicious." Kol said, smirking smugly.

"Wow, and he's modest too (!)"

Kol chuckled. "Love, did you really expect differently?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but gladly ate the delicious food, while Kol enjoyed a bottle of beer. She noticed that he looked very content with being there with her.

He didn't seem to be in any rush to get back and help his siblings find the missing oak tree and rather seemed to want to stay with her.

"What happens when you and your siblings find the tree?" she asked even though she knew that it would ruin their perfect moment.

"Well… unless the spell is removed from my siblings and I, then I guess it'll be destroyed immediately. We can't let anyone get the chance to kill us."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. It was hard for her to help him when she wanted to kill his brother, but she couldn't do that without killing him too.

"And your mother? Do you know where she and Finn are?"

He shook his head. "I don't really care about them anymore. Finn is traitor and my mother… well, she stopped being my mother the day she turned us against our will."

"I promise we'll find a way to break the spell and when we have we'll kill Klaus and end all of this."

Kol didn't say anything to it and just walked back into the kitchenette, absently cleaning the pans and plates he'd used. She wondered if a part of him didn't want to kill Klaus, because he was his brother after all.

"I'm sorry, Kol. I know it must be hard for you to want your brother dead." Kenzie said.

"I…" There was suddenly a knock on the door and Kenzie immediately saw Kol's body tense up, so she quickly grabbed her gun and aimed it at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked carefully.

"_Dev. I know you're probably pissed off at me, but this is important. Your friend Alaric seems to be in danger._" Dev said.

Kenzie lowered her gun, but Kol was still on high alert and his fangs had come out. She quickly pulled on her panties and a long shirt, then signed for Kol to hide which he reluctantly did before she opened the door.

"What do you mean? Is Klaus after him or something?" she asked worriedly.

Dev shook his head, but when he was about to say what was wrong, he suddenly spotted the bite mark on her neck and growled.

"You've been with that bastard again, haven't you?" he accused more than asked.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're in any position to be mad about that. You did break my arm not so long ago!" she hissed.

Dev groaned and went to touch her, but Kol stepped forwards and suddenly jumped on Dev before he could do so, penetrating his chest with his hand.

"You know, I'm really sick and tired of you always hurting my girl. Allow me to end your miserable life." He pulled the heart out of his chest and let the dead Dev drop the floor.

"_Are you fucking insane! Alaric might be in danger and then you just kill him!_"

Kol smirked. "Sorry, love."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	15. Psychotic Behavior

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry about keeping you waiting! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

Lucky for Kenzie then Alaric had already been helped or more precisely _stopped_ when she and Kol arrived at the Gilberts.

To make things even more confusing to Kenzie, then Meredith was there as well, but she wasn't the one who was getting arrested – Alaric was.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, looking confusedly around.

"That's a good question, but I have to go. Nik wants me to do something for him, that little bastard," Kol answered. "Feel free to have sex with me in your dreams."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but kissed him back when he pressed his lips against hers and waited until he'd left before she went to confront Meredith.

"Wait, Kenz! I can explain!" Meredith exclaimed, holding up her hands defensively.

"You better have a damn good explanation for shooting and leaving me to die in the woods!" Kenzie snarled.

She wanted to drive a stake through the doctor's heart, but she couldn't do that as long as the cops were still there.

"At first I thought you and Alaric were working together and then I saw you spending time with the Mikaelsons, so–"

"So you thought you'd shoot me instead of finding evidence? That's real smart, Merry!"

She sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't die. You're wearing a ring that can bring you back to life. I was going to take you to the police, but then Kol showed up and took you away."

She looked at the ring on her index finger that her father gave to her on her 16th birthday and wondered how Meredith knew what it was capable of.

No one – not even experienced vampire hunters – ever noticed that it was magical, because it was just a silver ring with a sunstone on it.

"Even if that is true, then you'd need to be a supernatural being before it would bring me back, so you're lucky that Kol rescued my life."

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but Kenzie didn't have time to listen to her excuses and just went to Damon, who was standing on her porch.

"So Kol is your new fuck buddy or what?" Damon asked, making Kenzie blush.

"Why does it matter? He's not the one we're trying to kill anyway." she answered.

Damon snorted. "No, but you're forgetting that he's a psycho and Klaus' brother which doesn't exactly help. How do you know that he's not just using you to get information?"

Kenzie groaned. "I don't, but I trust him and I'm going to help him avoiding dying, because it's only Klaus who truly deserves to die."

"Don't say I didn't warn you then. But what else do you know about these murders?"

She frowned. "Only the stuff you know. I haven't really had time to look deeper into the case."

Damon watched as Alaric was taken away and shook his head a little. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Of course. I could need one too after meeting that psychotic doctor…"

The dark haired vampire laughed, but took her to the Mystic Grill and ordered the strongest drink they could get, which Kenzie needed badly after her meeting with Meredith.

The memory of when she almost died still lingered in her mind and she mentally reminded herself to ask Kol to erase it from her mind, so it wouldn't bother her so much.

"So… you and Kol… how did that happen? Is his psychotic behavior a turn on or something?" Damon asked teasingly.

"Or something…" Kenzie laughed. "I don't know to be honest. I want to hate him and he does annoy me, but he also makes me happy and I haven't felt happy in a long time."

"Hmm… he certainly managed to mark his territory, I see."

Kenzie blushed and quickly covered the bite-mark with her hair, wishing that it would just go away now instead of embarrassing her.

"Enough about Kol. Why would Alaric try killing Meredith?"

Damon shrugged. "Either he's gone crazy or else he's being framed by someone else."

"It has to be the second one, but then again – I don't know Ric as well as you do."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at her. "I need you to help me do something tomorrow morning if you're up for it."

"Of course. What do you need help with?"

"Finding information about any previous murders here in Mystic Falls that are like these. I think I might know who the killer is."

Kenzie nodded understandingly and took a swig of her drink, then looked around in the crowded restaurant to find Rebekah talking with someone who worked with the town's history.

"What the hell is she up to?" she asked confusedly.

Damon looked at Rebekah and frowned. "I don't know, but I bet it's nothing good. Better keep an eye on her." he answered quietly.

"What about Finn and Esther? Have you heard anything from them?"

He shook his head. "After that disaster I don't think they want to come back."

Kenzie frowned, but he shook his head. "It's a long story."

She returned her attention to her drink and sat drinking with him for the next half hour while keeping an eye on Rebekah.

Kenzie finally decided to go back to her motel room just before midnight and it was then she received a text from Kol saying that he was going to be out of town for more than a week.

Of course it annoyed her that he wouldn't tell her where he was or why he was out of town, but she needed to spend some time alone and start concentrating on the case again.

So she went to bed and prepared herself for a lot of researching tomorrow with the older Salvatore, hoping that they were going to find some answers to their questions.

But in the morning she was awakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing and when she saw that Kol was calling her, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

He really did make her happy despite being the way he was.

"Missing me already, love?" she asked teasingly.

"_Ha-ha, very funny, but yeah I miss your boobs,_" Kol answered teasingly, making her rolling her eyes. "_I just wanted to see if you're okay after you met the psycho doctor. You want me to kill her when I get home?_"

"No! For Christ's sake, stop killing people, Kol!"

Kol chuckled. "_But it's fun killing people! Don't you like killing vampires?_"

"Well…"

"_See! I'm not the only one who enjoys killing people. You just kill undead people._"

Kenzie shook her head. "It's totally not the same, Kol! But where the hell are you anyway?"

"_Sorry, I can't tell you. But I can tell you that I'm far from Mystic Falls and getting a lot of new friends._"

"You? Getting friends? Pfft! I don't believe it. You can't play nicely with others."

"_Oh, that is so not true!_"

Kenzie laughed and looked at the time. "Oh, I have to go now. I'm going researching today."

"_No, wait! There's another reason to why I called you._"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"_Could you be a sweetheart and send me some naked pictures of you?_"

Kenzie face palmed herself and groaned. "You're not getting any naked pictures, Kol!"

She hung up on him and quickly dressed, but just as she thought that she could go she got another text from Kol along with a fully naked picture of himself, striking a sexy pose and everything.

"That man should never have been given a phone…" Kenzie muttered, deleting the picture.

_You're not getting anything,_ she wrote back.

Kol sent her a smiley that cried, making her groan and give up, taking a quick picture of her breasts and sending them to him before she left.

She knew that she was probably going to regret doing that later, but she didn't want to worry about it now, so she shook the memory out of her head and went to the town's library.

Damon wasn't anywhere to be seen at first, but as Kenzie was looking through some old news from the 20th century that he finally showed up out of nowhere, startling her a bit.

"Don't do that, Damon!" she whispered grumpily. "Have you found something?"

"Nope, nothing yet, but I have a few things of my own to take care of. A certain female Original is snooping too much around lately." Damon said quietly.

"Oh? Well, that's ok. I think I've got this covered anyway."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Kenzie giggled. "You can give me a drink later."

He smirked and left the library again, leaving her alone with a stack of old books and newspapers about Mystic Falls.

"_Fancy finding you here…_" a familiar voice said.

Kenzie groaned and looked up to find Rebekah standing next to her. She didn't hate Rebekah, but she was worried about whether or not she could trust her.

"What do you want Rebekah?" she asked grumpily.

"Your help. You fancy my brother and for some reason he seems to be crazy about something else other than his mirror, so… help me and then I'll help you with your problem."

Kenzie hesitated, but when she looked at the stack of newspapers and books before her she knew that she was going to need Rebekah's help. So she sighed and let go of the book she'd been reading in before Rebekah showed up.

"Okay, I'm listening..."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	16. The White Oak Tree

**A/N: Hii... sorry about the late update, but my muse was kidnapped by Kol -_-' Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts though!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

The old Wickery Bridge restoration kick-off had just started when Kenzie and Rebekah went to the sight together and began snooping around, looking for any signs of where the old white oak tree might be hiding.

Kenzie hoped that Rebekah wouldn't find it, because even though she didn't want Kol to die, then she still wanted Klaus to and she couldn't kill him without the tree.

"Why exactly is it that you are so interested in my annoying brother?" Rebekah asked as they walked around the area.

"What is it with people being so curious about why I'm in love with him?" Kenzie answered grumpily.

Rebekah sent her a look.

"Oh yeah, _right_… But I don't know really. He's just… Kol."

She laughed and shook her head of Kenzie. "Kol does have a way of getting under anyone's skin eventually and he never fails to win a woman's heart."

Kenzie fell silent and couldn't stop herself from wondering if she was just one of many women Kol had managed to get into bed with.

"Let's just focus about this. I–"

"_Rebekah? Long time no see…_" an unfamiliar voice said.

Both Kenzie and Rebekah turned around and Kenzie frowned when she stood before a red haired woman she'd never met before, but who still looked a little familiar to her.

"Sage… if you're looking for my worthless brother then you're late," Rebekah said, smirking smugly. "He's hiding somewhere with my mother and trying to find a way to kill himself."

The woman remained straight-faced and didn't reply to Rebekah's comment, but merely turned her attention to Kenzie instead.

"You must be Kenzie Forbes. I've heard a lot about you and your family." she said.

Kenzie frowned. "Okay…? Have we met before?"

Sage smiled and nodded, signing Kenzie to follow her which she reluctantly did while Rebekah stayed within hearing range.

"I should introduce myself – I'm Sage. I was told by my old friend Damon that you come from a long line of very important vampire hunters."

"Ah, so you're a vampire. That's just great (!)" Kenzie said sarcastically. "What do you want? To get to the white oak tree too?"

Sage smiled. "Yes and no. You see for 900 years I have loved Rebekah's brother Finn and I can't let anyone kill him now that he's alive again and with you being attached to Kol, then–"

"Whoa, whoa! You're in love with the same Mikaelson who wants his siblings and himself dead?"

Her smile faded away. "Finn didn't always hate being a vampire. I would know since he did fall in love with me and turned me to be with me forever."

Kenzie sighed. "Look, I get that you want to save Finn, but I don't know where that damn tree is or how to find it."

A smirk suddenly formed on Sage's lips. "But I do and if you help me I'll help you save Kol too. A deal?"

She eyed the 900 years old vampire suspiciously. "That depends. What do you need me for?"

"I'll let you know if you say yes. I know that Rebekah is eavesdropping on our conversation right now."

Kenzie looked towards Rebekah who was busy talking with Damon about something and wondered what to do – piss off her boyfriend's sister or piss off her friends who wanted her boyfriend dead?

"I… will call you later," she said. "But just so you know then Rebekah meant it. Finn _is_ suicidal and wants his entire family dead."

Kenzie went back to Rebekah and they both agreed to split up, but Rebekah wanted her to work with Sage first, because if they knew where the tree was then they could get to it first.

But Kenzie wasn't in the mood to be used by some vampire to find a tree, so she left the place and went back to researching about the town's history.

It was almost evening when Kenzie finally decided to go home and by that time she hadn't found a thing that she could use other than that a woman had been killing people back in 1912, but that same woman was dead now… unless she was a vampire which Kenzie doubted she was.

Her entire day felt like it had been a bit of disaster, but she refused to give up that easily and decided to call Kol and ask him for help.

"_Missing me already, love? Oh, by the way. Thanks for the picture._" Kol said, purring teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Kol! But yes, I do miss you a little." Kenzie said.

Kol chuckled. "_I'm guessing that that isn't the only reason why you called, yes?_"

Kenzie sighed weakly. "Yeah… I've been trying to figure out what's going on here and finding that god damn tree, but it's a little hard when your sister, Damon and now also some vampire named Sage keeps–"

"_Sage? She's back?_"

"You know her?"

Kol chuckled again. "_Of course. She had a major crush on Finn and I think he turned her as well._"

"Anyway! I ran into her today and she wants me to help her too, because she's trying to save Finn from dying."

"_Good luck with that! My brother is a lost cause, but now that you're calling could you then do me a favor?_"

Kenzie groaned. "But I was calling you so you could help me!"

He laughed. "_Okay, tell me what you need help with._"

"I need to know what to do and who to trust."

Kol thought a little about it. "_Do what you want to do. That's what I always do._"

"Yeah, but you kill people too when you feel like it so that's not helping."

She could almost sense that he was smirking of that and shook her head lightly. "_Kenzie, stop fussing so much about it and relax. You work too hard._"

"Relax? You want me to relax in the middle of everything that's going on?"

"_Stop shouting of me woman! What do you want me to say? I would suggest that you went to visit me and kept me compa–_"

Kenzie hung up and let out another groan, wishing that her brothers were there for her, so she didn't have to feel so lost all the time.

But there was suddenly a knock on the door and before she could even get up to open the door, Damon had already walked inside, throwing a piece of white oak in her lap.

"Is that a…?"

"Stake made of the ancient white oak tree? Yep. We found out that my family's business used the tree to build the original Wickery Bridge. Of course Sage and Rebekah tried to burn all that was left, but… I managed to save some of it." Damon said, smirking smugly.

Kenzie smirked too. "So that means that we can finally kill Klaus?"

He nodded. "And the best thing about it is that we all have a stake, so if one fails then…"

"Another can take a shot at him. Got it."

_But that also means that there's a bigger risk of Kol dying soon,_ she thought.

"I know that you're crushing on that dick, but Kenzie you're the only one who can get close enough to kill an Original. Kill Kol and then our problems will be solved."

Kenzie looked at the stake in her hand and groaned internally. She knew that killing Kol was the right thing to do, because he was a vampire and had killed thousands of people through the last 1000 years without feeling remorse, but she did still love him a lot.

"We'll wait to Kol gets back then. He's out of town apparently." she said, hoping secretly that Kol would stay out of town for a bit longer time.

"Great, but remember – it's either all of them or none of them, so I hope you won't screw this up. We need your help, Kenzie."

She sighed. "I know and I won't. I want my revenge."

Damon nodded and left the motel room, leaving Kenzie alone. She briefly considered calling Kol and letting him know about the stakes, but she knew that he would feel bound to tell his siblings about them and that would ruin their chances of killing them.

Unfortunately Kol decided to call back and she couldn't make herself ignore the call, so she reluctantly answered and tried not to think about what she was supposed to do to him.

"_Love, I was just kidding! If you really want my advice on the whole thing, then I think you should try laying low for a moment and–_"

"It's ok, Kol. I figured out what to do," Kenzie interrupted and bit down nervously into her lower lip. "How long did you say again that you were going to be out of town?"

Kol was silent for a little while, but eventually replied. "_I'm not sure to be honest. Nik wants me to stay until he says so, so…_"

"So you'll be away for more than a week?"

"_Yes, but I could be coming home tomorrow._"

She shuddered of the thought of him coming home so soon. " Ok, um… that's fine."

"_Kenzie? Is something wrong?_"

Kenzie sighed and felt tears brimming in her eyes, but she just couldn't make herself warn him when she might have to kill him.

"I have to go. Bye, Kol."

She hung up and burst into tears, wishing so badly that she didn't have to kill him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	17. Bad To The Bone

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

Kenzie had just exited her bathroom and walked into her bedroom, in deep thought about what she was going to use her stake for, and didn't notice at all that a certain Original was lying on her bed before he suddenly whistled flirtatiously at her.

"Damn! That's one smoking body you've got there!" he said teasingly, sitting up.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice and turned her gaze towards him, feeling her cheeks become warm and red.

"Kol… what are you–"

"What? I can't pay my awesome girlfriend a visit anymore? And here I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Kol said, feigning a hurt look.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and walked up to him, taking a seat next to him. "I am happy to see you, I really am, but–"

"But you have to kill me with this stake." Kol finished, waving the white oak stake. "I can't say that I'm surprised, but… this thing is not getting anywhere near my heart."

She sighed heavily. "I'm still a vampire hunter, Kol. If I let you go they'll think that I'm working with Klaus and…"She shook her head. "Surely you must understand."

Kol nodded. "Oh I do understand and that's why I'm here instead of burning this stake. You're coming with me on a little trip."

Kenzie frowned and stood up, but before she could make a move to run, he stuck a syringe into her neck and injected something that made her fall quickly asleep.

"Sorry love…" Kol said and sighed.

He quickly dressed her and then carried her out to his car, placing her inside it and leaving Mystic Falls as fast as he could.

Kenzie stayed asleep throughout the entire road trip and it was a good thing because Kol knew that she would have a fit when she saw where they were heading.

He wasn't even supposed to take her to Denver or come back before Klaus thought that he was done keeping an eye on Jeremy, but he sensed that something was wrong with her and missed her more than he would admit.

When Kenzie did wake up they were almost at the hotel he was staying at, but it took a few minutes for her to realize that they were in a car as she was still groggy from the sedative he injected.

"Wha-what the…? Did you just–"

"Yes, I did." Kol said honestly. "Feel free to hit me if you feel like it."

Kenzie didn't hit him, but took a look at her now fully clothed body and groaned. "You just had to give me a mini-skirt and provocative shirt on, didn't you?"

Kol laughed. "You shouldn't hide your body like you always do. You're a woman! Show your beautiful body!"

She hit him on his chest and stepped out of the car with Kol following right behind her. She looked around and noticed a sign that said _Welcome to Denver_, making her frown and turn her gaze back to him, scowling this time.

"You drugged me and took me to Denver?" she hissed angrily.

"Of course! I knew that you weren't going to go with me freely," Kol said, walking up to her. "Now, you don't have to worry about having a place to stay because I've–"

Kenzie planted her fist in his face and struck him so hard that his lower lip split, but of course it quickly healed up again while Kenzie's hand continued to hurt.

"Ow… I guess I deserved that." Kol said, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Yeah you did. Actually, you deserve to be hit by a baseball bat in the head!" Kenzie said.

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him and pressing his lips softly against hers.

As much as she hated him for drugging and kidnapping her, then she had missed feeling him close to her and therefore she didn't push him away, but she didn't kiss him back either.

"Now that you're calm again then please let me explain why I brought you here," Kol said calmly. "I know that it's your duty as a vampire hunter to kill me and yada yada yada, _but_ I can't have that and I especially can't have you trying to kill any of my siblings."

Kenzie frowned. "Oh, so now you're fighting to save your family? I thought you didn't care!" she said grumpily.

"I didn't, but then I found your stake and that changed."

"So you're just going to keep me here? I–"

Kenzie stopped herself before she revealed too much. So far Kol only knew that she had a stake and if he knew that the others had one too then he would warn his siblings.

"I-what?" Kol asked curiously.

"Forget it! Since you didn't allow me to have breakfast or lunch, then I'm going to find a place to eat. Do you have any money I can borrow?"

"Don't worry; I'll buy you whatever you want."

She shook her head, holding up her hands as if to keep him away from her. "I'm still pissed off at you, so you can either let me starve or give me some money so I can eat _alone_."

Kol groaned but reluctantly gave her some money and after taking a quick look around in the neighborhood, she went towards a small diner where she could get something cheap to eat.

Kenzie really wanted it to work out between her and Kol, but she reminded herself of that Kol wasn't a good vampire and that she couldn't necessarily change him.

He loved killing people and wasn't the type of guy she could have a long and serious relationship with or even bring back home to her father for that sake.

Kol was bad to the bone and he loved it.

But despite managing to get away from Kol and getting the chance to eat in peace, then her peace was soon interrupted when a group of loudmouthed, cocky and flirty guys entered the diner, purposely seating themselves beside her to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, hello baby," one of them said, his eyes moving hungrily down her body. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"This might come to a shock to all of you, but I'm just eating my lunch and minding my own business, which all of you also should," she said sarcastically. "Now leave me alone!"

They laughed and the guy that had hit on her leaned towards her, taking one of her French fries. "I like feisty women, you know. Especially those with pretty legs and sexy black mini-skirts."

Kenzie wished that she'd brought her gun with her, but since she was unarmed and still groggy from the sedative, then she decided to stay calm.

"I don't fucking care what you like and if you take another French fry I will break your fingers, got it?" she snapped.

The guy chuckled and moved his hand down to her bare thighs, going to move it further up when he was suddenly pulled away hard by someone and thrown on top of another table, a hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Kol? What the fuck are you doing, dude?" the guy asked confusedly.

"Teaching you not to hit or touch on _my_ girl!" Kol snarled, tightening his grip on the guy's throat. "Apologize to her and get the fuck out of here, understand?"

The guy nodded and quickly apologized to Kenzie, then fled out of the diner with his friends, obviously very surprised and scared about Kol's reaction.

"So they're your new friends? Figures…" Kenzie said, returning to eating her lunch.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "They're not my friends, but just foolish humans I like to control," he said, taking a seat beside her. "I could kill them for you, you know."

Kenzie snorted and shook her head of him. "You never change, do you Kol?"

"Well, wouldn't you be pissed off if a woman hit on me?"

She would, but of course she wasn't going to admit that and she certainly wasn't going to _kill_ the woman for wanting him.

"I take that as a yes," Kol said, smirking smugly when she didn't answer him. "I could've taken you to a restaurant if you want to instead of this crappy place."

Kenzie took a bite of her sandwich and drank some of her cola before replying. "I like diners better than restaurants. Sure, the food is better there, but I don't like having to dress up just to eat."

Kol chuckled and stole a French fry. "I love that about you. You don't take things so seriously – well except for when you get pissed off at me for playing around."

"That's because your definition of 'playing around' is torturing and killing people for fun. I don't know what went wrong in your childhood since you ended up becoming so malevolent, but if you continue being like that then you can forget all about sleeping with me again."

She stood up and left the diner, but Kol swiftly moved in front of her, blocking her path. "Kenzie, don't go. I… miss you. A lot."

He shrugged and looked embarrassed about having to admit that, but it was because of that that Kenzie calmed down and smiled.

"The boob picture wasn't enough for you or what?" she asked teasingly.

"I loved it, but yeah… I want the real thing." Kol answered, smiling too.

"Well…" She closed the space between them and teasingly tugged on his shirt. "… if you want to get into my skirt, then you have to do something for me first."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking mischievously. "Anything for you, love."

Kenzie smirked as well. "Ok, I want you to get down on your knees and say _aloud_ that you love me more than anything in this world."

Kol's smirk quickly disappeared and she saw how embarrassed he became, because not only did he have to kneel before her, but he also had to proclaim his love to her in front of everyone.

"You're so cruel…" he said, shaking his head as he got down on his knees. "But you should know that I've done far more embarrassing thing to get laid. This is nothing."

She laughed and took his cell phone from his pocket. "Oh, and I'll be filming every bit of it!"

Kol's eyes widened. "God, I'm really starting to hate this century's technology!"

Kenzie giggled. "If you think this is bad then wait until I put it up on YouTube."

He frowned. "Which is...?"

She laughed again and started filming. "You'll see, but get started or else you're not getting any tonight!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	18. Dirty Work

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

The feeling of kisses trailing down her bare shoulder and arm woke Kenzie up in the morning and she took a peek at the person who lay beside her in the bed.

Kol smirked when her eyes fluttered open and moved his lips to hers, kissing her softly for a brief moment, his fingers burying themselves in her blonde hair.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked, moving his free hand to caress her neck where two twin holes were still visible even though he had given her some of his healing blood.

"Morning, Kol and yes when you finally let me get some sleep," she said and giggled, thinking back to the night they'd spend together in the hotel room. "I'm still putting that video on YouTube, though. Your seductive persuasion didn't work."

Kol wrinkled his nose and quickly grabbed his cell phone, deleting what Kenzie had recorded and smirked smugly once it was gone.

"Ha! What are you going to do now, love?" he asked teasingly.

"Tell my friend to upload it on YouTube. I sent it to her after I recorded it just in case you'd do that." Kenzie answered, matching his smirk.

Kol's face paled and he buried his face in his hands. "Oh God… I've been fooled by a silly human."

Kenzie burst out laughing, but it wasn't only because she enjoyed watching him become so embarrassed.

"Kol, you moron! There was no copy. Who'd want to look at you anyway?"

He wrinkled his nose again. "Oh you're so going to pay for that!"

He began tickling her all over her body and made her laugh so hard that she almost cried, but Kenzie managed to push him off the bed and stopped the tickling.

"Oi, that wasn't nicely done," he said, hoisting himself up from the floor. "I'll–"

He was interrupted as his cell phone began ringing and he immediately answered it after checking who it was.

Kenzie figured that it was either Klaus or Rebekah, because she couldn't see why anyone else would call him this early, but as she made her way to the bathroom she overheard Kol say 'the Gilbert kid' – as in Elena's little brother Jeremy.

It was then she realized why Kol was in Denver and she began feeling tempted to hit him in the head with something for doing Klaus' dirty work.

She didn't say anything, though, and just kept an eye on him after she'd taken a quick shower, and dressed in the new clothes she bought yesterday, pretending that she hadn't heard anything.

"I have to go for a little while, but feel free to empty my credit card if you get bored," Kol said, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "Don't get yourself in trouble, ok?"

She laughed. "Shouldn't I say that to you?" she teased.

He grinned, placed another kiss on her cheek and finally left the hotel room. She waited a few minutes before she left the room as well, following him at a safe distance to see where he was going and why he was talking with Jeremy like they were friends.

Once Kol finally reached his destination Kenzie saw that he had gone to the baseball batting cages and she had a bad feeling of that Jeremy would be there.

She followed him once again and kept herself out of sight as he walked to the other side of the cages where none other than Jeremy was standing, talking with Damon and Elena.

Kol grabbed a baseball bat and struck Damon with it, so Kenzie quickly took action and ran towards them, grabbing a piece of the now broken baseball bat while Kol went to hit Damon with another bat made of aluminum.

Just as Kol was about to hit him she penetrated his heart with the broken bat and temporarily killed him so he couldn't hurt them again.

"There you are! I've been calling you all day!" Damon grumbled.

"Sorry, Kol kind of kidnapped me, but are you all ok?" Kenzie asked.

They nodded but they heard a small sound coming from Kol, so Kenzie quickly ushered them away before running back to Kol and keeping him distracted long enough so they could hide.

Kol woke up after about 10 minutes and when he did he found himself at the back of the batting cages where no one except for Kenzie was.

"Kenzie? What the…? You killed me?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes and thank God I did. You can't just hit people with a bat in a public place! A man almost saw me dragging your dead ass away from there!" Kenzie snapped.

Kol rolled his eyes and rubbed his chest a little. "You shouldn't have followed me! I have every right to kick Damon Salvatore's ass! He killed my brother, humiliated me and broke my neck!"

Kenzie frowned. "Which brother?"

He shrugged. "Finn. The spell that links my siblings together was broken last night and… well, they killed Finn and then Sage and everyone she turned died as well."

Her frown turned deeper. "What? Why?"

"That's how it is, Kenzie. Kill an Original and you kill all the vampires they created."

She groaned, but at the same time she was thankful that he was now able to live without having to fear for his life.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes, making her heart melt a little when she looked into those dark eyes of his.

"Promise me that you'll go back to the hotel room and wait for me there until I get back. I have to take care of a few things and I don't want you to get in the middle of it."

"You're not going to hurt Jeremy or Damon, are you?"

He shook his head, but she could tell that he was holding something back. "I have to talk with an old friend of mine who lives in Kansas. But will you promise that you won't get involved in it?"

Kenzie sighed and wanted to say no, but she knew that he would ask her unless it was very important that she stayed away.

"Ok, I promise. But don't kill Damon or Elena or Jeremy because if you do then I will hurt you."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug, cupping her face for a moment and kissing her softly before disappearing from the place.

Kenzie reluctantly went back to the hotel room and waited for Kol, spending her time thinking about if she could make herself kill Klaus when Kol had just lost one of his brothers.

He'd probably hate her for killing another one and even if she did it, then she might risk that the Salvatore brothers, Caroline and Tyler Lockwood dying.

The hours passed by slowly and Kenzie felt restless throughout the entire afternoon. She didn't know what to do and was torn between doing all sorts of things.

Just as she was about to leave the hotel room Kol finally returned and he didn't look the slightest injured, which was a big relief to her.

"Are you going to tell me why you went to Kansas now?" she asked impatiently.

"Well… I don't think you're going to like the answer," he answered, tossing his jacket on a chair before walking up to her. "I went to visit my friend Mary. She turned Rose, who turned Katerina and… well you already know who Katerina turned, but to make it short then I killed her."

Kenzie's eyes widened. "You-what?"

He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and took a seat on the chair his jacket hung on. "I knew that Damon and Elena are trying to figure out who turned Mary, so they know which Original not to kill and I… well, more _Klaus_ didn't want them to know that, so I killed her."

She sighed heavily and felt like yelling at him, but he'd probably just ignore her, so she took a deep breath instead and calmed herself down.

"Kol… you are without a doubt the most infuriating, idiotic and uncaring person I have ever met!"

Kol looked taken aback and held a hand over his heart, feigning being hurt by her words. "Well… that hurt. Kenzie, you should be happy. Now there's one less vampire in the world."

She tried saying something, but she was too furious to be able to form a word and let out a frustrated groan, then walked straight up to Kol and planted her fist right in his face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore eye and standing up.

"Do someone's life really mean _that_ little to you? If Klaus told you to kill me would then do that too?" she asked angrily.

Kol scowled at her. "Of course not! But I really don't get why you're so pissed off about this! Why do you care if a vampire you don't know and have never met dies?"

"I don't, but do you know how frustrating it is for me to love you when you're helping Klaus all the time? The man killed my mother and you're doing his dirty work without question it!"

He sighed. "Kenzie, I can't undo what he did to your mother and I'm only helping him until all of this is over! He's my brother – I owe him my help despite the fact that he did dagger me."

She fell silent for a moment and so did he.

None of them said a word but just fixated their gaze on one another until Kenzie finally sighed and walked up to the bed, starting to undress.

Kol left the hotel room, slamming the door hard behind him, while Kenzie decided to go to bed, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

She really did love Kol, but it was so hard to ignore the fact that he did still care about his brother and wanted to help him after everything he'd done to him and her mother.

Kol did return eventually, but by the time he did she had fallen asleep, too exhausted after crying so much to stay awake.

But something had changed in Kol when he returned and it pained him to see the smeared out mascara on her cheeks, because he knew that it meant that she'd been crying.

Because of him.

Kol didn't bother waking her up, but just undressed and crawled under the covers to her, pulling her sleeping form close to his body and letting her rest her head on his shoulder, hoping that when morning came she wouldn't hate him so much…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	19. 20s Decade Dance

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and yes, I know it's short but my muse is playing up again -_-'**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

Kenzie was the first to wake up in the morning and after what happened last night she never expected to find Kol lying in the bed with her with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

It saddened her that they'd argued like they did last night and even though she no longer hated him for acting the way he did towards people, then she still felt angry at him.

"I know that you're awake, Kenzie…" Kol murmured into the back of her neck.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling weakly and turned around, seeing a weak smile on his lips as well. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly and she didn't pull away from him.

"I love you."

"Of course you do. No other woman would put up with your ego," Kenzie said teasingly, making him rolling his eyes. "I'm still pissed off at you for last night, you know."

He sighed. "I know, but we'll take that argument later. Right now I just want to spend some time with my favorite hunter before we go back to Mystic Falls."

She grinned and kissed him passionately for a moment, enjoying the time she had with him before all the crazy things would distract her again.

Kol kissed her back with the same amount of passion and as they kissed he slowly slid a hand down her body, until he reached the hem of her panties, but his hand was stopped by Kenzie's hand.

"Sorry, love. You have to earn morning sex!" she said, laughing.

He groaned and was about to step out of the bed, but she pulled him back down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, since when did you give up that easily?"

Kol grinned. "Oh, I haven't given up. But I'm expecting someone, so…"

There was a knock on the door and he quickly went to open it, letting room service in that had brought them breakfast, coffee and fresh fruit.

Kenzie wasn't surprised that Kol had made them come with breakfast and guessed that it was his way of apologizing for last night in case she wouldn't soften up to him when she woke up.

"Breakfast in bed? Hmm… you're working your way to it, but it's not enough," she said, taking a bite of a strawberry. "I want you to–"

"Strip? Give you a sexy lap dance?" Kol teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You're already butt naked, so no. I want you to do me a favor later no matter what it is I ask of you."

He eyed her suspiciously, but went with it and then tackled her on the bed, smirking mischievously as he pinned her to the bed.

"Is that all, my queen?"

"Nope."

"Really, Kenzie? How long do you want me to suffer?"

"A couple of weeks, but I'll be kind and let you have me _if_ you give me a foot and back massage first."

The smirk on his lips widened and he moved down to her feet, taking them in his hands and massaged them effortlessly.

But when he was in the middle of giving her a backrub, his phone rang and she knew from the look on his face when he looked at the caller ID that it was Klaus.

"Just answer it. It's ok." she said wearily.

Kol hesitated which caught her a bit off guard and she was even more surprised when he decided not to answer, going back to giving her a backrub.

"Why didn't you answer?" she asked confusedly.

"Because I'm busy now," Kol answered. "You were right about me doing Nik's dirty work without questioning him and from now on I'm only doing what I want to do like I did before he daggered me and I got caught up in his stupid problems again."

Kenzie smiled weakly. "You know what?" She sat up and turned to him. "You don't have to give me that backrub anyway."

She smirked mischievously and it didn't take long for him to understand what she wanted from him, but instead of just letting go of all his inhibitions as always, he took it nice and slowly, kissing her tenderly at first and truly savored their short time together.

It felt like it was the first time they really made love to each other and Kenzie felt like she was starting to fall harder and harder for the crazy Original.

After spending the morning together they finally left Denver and drove back to Mystic Falls, but when Kol walked with Kenzie to her motel room they saw no other than Klaus standing outside it, waiting specifically for them to arrive.

"Let me take care of this," Kol said quietly, walking up to his brother. "Hello, brother. Coming to scold me for coming home late?"

"Yes and no," Klaus said, moving his gaze briefly to Kenzie. "At least now I know what happened with Miss Forbes. I hope you had a good time with her, but it's time to go now."

Kol frowned. "Time to go? Why? You broke the link and Rebekah called me last night, saying that you found the missing stake too, so–"

"So nothing, Kol. We're leaving and if you want to stay here with your little hunter friend and get yourself killed, then do that. I don't care. But just know that Rebekah and I won't be coming to help you if you get in danger then."

Klaus left and Kol turned his gaze back to Kenzie, frowning. "Wait here. I have to talk with them about this."

"Ok, but if you do decide to leave town with them, then at least come and say goodbye or something…" Kenzie muttered, looking away.

Kol sighed and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I promise I will."

She blinked tears back and when she turned to look at him she saw that he was gone. She sighed again and went into her room, heading straight to the bathroom.

After freshening herself up, getting some of her own clothes on and getting herself a new phone, she decided to go check if the others were all right and went to the Mystic Grill where she found Damon sitting at his usual spot, looking gloomy.

"I'm sorry about what Kol did to you in Denver," Kenzie said, sitting down next to him. "Is everyone all right?"

"Oh, so you're done playing happy couple with Kol?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Don't start on that. I've already been through enough drama in Denver." she answered.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Something else happened beside Kol smashing my head with a bat?"

She nodded. "We had a fight and when we got back to my motel Klaus was waiting for Kol. He said that they had to leave town today."

He frowned now and looked into her eyes. "They're leaving town? After all that's happened?"

Kenzie nodded again and ordered a drink that she badly needed. "I think it's Klaus' decision – not theirs."

"Of course it isn't. Klaus is trying to control all his siblings as usual."

"You don't sound particularly happy about him leaving…"

He groaned. "Oh I am, but I know that Klaus isn't going to give up on his whole I-want-an-army-of-hybrids plan just like that and with the 20s Decade Dance coming up tonight, then he might try making a move on Elena."

Kenzie nodded in agreement. "I'll chaperone and keep an eye on her and you focus on Klaus."

Damon smirked. "It's good having you back, Kenzie. But you really need to stop seeing Kol. He's not good company and that family will be your death if you're not careful."

She sighed and took a swig of her drink. "I know. Trust me, I do."

He left the bar and she stayed there for a fw hours before she went shopping for a 1920s dress that she could wear for the party.

She wondered if Kol was going to show up too and if he did would it then be because he wanted to be there with her or because Klaus just happened to need him at the party?

No, she shouldn't waste her time worrying about him all the time.

There were other and far more important things to do like finally getting her revenge on Klaus and making him suffer like she did.

Kenzie ignored her worries and went to the dance, chaperoning like planned and keeping an eye on all the partying students.

She saw Caroline dancing with Tyler, which was a bit of a relief to her, Elena was dancing with Stefan and Bonnie was dancing with a young man she didn't know. Jeremy was also at the party, but he didn't seem like he actually wanted to be there.

Like her.

"_Miiiaauuvv! Someone is looking extra fine tonight!_"

Kenzie rolled her eyes and turned to Kol, who stood behind her, wearing a 1920s suit and looking like he'd just jumped out from the decade.

"You look like a douchebag." she said, making him frown.

"Well, that wasn't nicely said."

She giggled and embraced him, feeling so happy to see him, but the joy was brief when she saw Klaus walking towards Caroline.

"Oh… so you're here to do his dirty work again?"

Kol frowned. "What? No! We're just here to party. Rebekah practically begged us to come to her party and… well, here we are. Now let's dance, love. I haven't partied for weeks!"

He pulled her out on the dance floor before she could object, but she didn't mind it one bit.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	20. Last Breath Of Air

**A/N: Helloo, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts and for still reading my story! I can't believe that this story is my most reviewed one o_O**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

"This is bad in so many ways…" Kenzie said, enjoying the feeling of Kol's lips at her neck as he pinned her against the restroom wall, their bodies pressed close to each other.

"This is nothing compared to the fun we could have in here… preferably with you bend over." Kol said, winking flirtatiously.

Kenzie blushed and rolled her eyes, but she was really starting to get used to his naughty comments and his seemingly constant crave for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, allowing her to lock her legs around his waist as he continued pressing her against the wall, kissing her with more passion.

The kisses gradually turned more passionate, intense and deep and Kenzie was actually starting to consider having sex with him in the girls' restroom, while the students continued to party in the gym and enjoyed their Friday night.

But they didn't get very far, because both Kol and Kenzie's phone started vibrating, so they stopped the kissing briefly and checked the phones.

"Esther is back," Kol said, growling a little.

"And she has trapped all the vampires in the school." Kenzie added, groaning.

"For fucks sake! I guess we have to go then." He frowned.

Kenzie nodded and sighed, but caressed his cheek gently. "We'll continue this later – in my bed."

He grinned and kissed her gently, letting her down and about to watch her leaving the restroom, but suddenly changed his mind and stopped her, kissing her passionately for a few seconds.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Now don't get yourself staked, please?"

He nodded and finally let her go, allowing Kenzie to hurry outside to Jeremy and Matt before they left to go to the woods to save Elena, who'd gone with Esther for some reason.

Kenzie always went prepared, so she grabbed her own weapons from the trunk of her car and went with them since Alaric couldn't be there to look after them.

They hurried to the place where – according to Bonnie – Klaus ripped his mother's heart out and snuck as close as they could to an old and abandoned house.

Inside the house Kenzie could spot someone, but it was too dark for her to see who was inside the house besides Esther and Elena, so she told the two boys to stay put while she moved around to the back, trying to find another way to get inside.

Once Kenzie found another way to get in, she quietly went inside with her gun loaded and tried getting a clear view of what was going on in the other room.

She saw Esther talking with Elena and Alaric was lying dead on the floor – without his ring on. She took an aim at Esther and was about to fire a shot, but Esther suddenly turned her gaze to her and raised her hand, making Kenzie aim at her heart.

"Stop it! Please! Don't hurt her!" Elena cried out frantically.

Esther did stop, but she also made the gun fly out of the window, turning Kenzie defenseless… or that was what Esther thought.

What the 1000 years old witch didn't know was that Kenzie always kept a gun or knife hidden under her clothes and in this case she had a knife hidden in her bra.

"What did you do to Alaric?" Kenzie asked, trying to distract Esther as she carefully moved closer to her.

"I improved him. Turned him into the ultimate vampire hunter. You should be grateful and had you not fallen for my son's lies then I would've turned you too. You could've become an Original and been able to kill Klaus for once and for all. Isn't that what you want? Revenge for killing your mother so brutally?" Esther answered.

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at Alaric, half-wishing that Esther hadn't turned him but her instead.

She did want to kill Klaus more than anything else, but she knew that she didn't have a chance against him as long as she was human.

"Fine. Then do it. Turn me as well. I'll gladly kill Klaus if that's all you want." she said.

Elena gasped. "No, Kenzie! I know you hate Klaus, but you can't just throw your life away. We'll find another way to stop him." she said.

Kenzie sighed heavily and shook her head. "Klaus tore my mother part in front of me. My father turned practically insane because of it and I… I'm done carrying all this pain and hatred. I want his life to end and I don't care how much I have to sacrifice anymore."

It was the brutal truth.

She loved Kol so much, but she couldn't keep pretending that she was fine with his brother still being alive and walking around with no remorse whatsoever of what he'd done to her mother.

It wasn't fair to her or her family.

"As you wish," Esther said, offering her hand to take. "But do know that once you have helped Alaric kill Klaus then you will die."

Kenzie hadn't expected that and to know that she was going to die right after she'd killed Klaus did make her hesitate in her decision.

She wanted to be with Kol and have a long relationship with him, but what if he began hating her for killing his brother?

Then it wouldn't matter if she died or not.

"I… I'm sorry, but if that's the case then you have to die."

She swiftly pulled the knife out of her bra and charged at Esther, trying to stab her in her heart, but the witch became furious and sent her flying out of the house, making her deliberately land on the knife so it penetrated her stomach.

Esther walked out of the house and towards Kenzie, ready to kill the wounded hunter with Jeremy and Matt's weapons as they too jumped forwards to attack her.

An arrow was shot at Kenzie and went straight through her hand as she tried shielding herself from it, but almost out of nowhere Alaric suddenly showed up and stabbed Esther in the back, killing her with one fatal stab wound.

Kenzie sighed of relief, but the victory was short because she was bleeding heavily and the pain in her hand was almost too much for her to bear without falling unconscious.

But since Esther was now dead Kol was able to make his way to the house and he quickly rushed to help her, not hesitating one moment to bite his wrist open and feed her his blood.

"That's the last bloody time I'm letting you go alone…" he muttered as he pulled the arrow out of her hand with his free one.

The brief pain made her bite down harder into his wrist, but he didn't seem to mind as long as her wounds healed up.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I… I'm fine, I think," she answered, wiping some blood residue off her chin. "Just really sore, but… I came too late. She turned Alaric into the ultimate vampire hunter and now he only has to complete the transition to–"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shh… let me deal with that. Just close your eyes and rest, please?"

She sighed but closed her eyes and rested her head against his body as he picked her up and swiftly took her motel room, placing her gently on her bed.

"I'm guessing I'm not getting lucky tonight, yes?" Kol asked teasingly, trying to cheer her up.

"Definitely yes," Kenzie answered and giggled softly. "I feel like I've just had sex with you three times in a row."

Kol couldn't resist the urge to smirk and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before he went out to make her a cup of tea.

He had barely delivered her the tea when his phone began vibrating again and from the groan he let out when he checked the caller ID then she could tell that it was Klaus.

Again.

"Ignore it. Your girlfriend nearly died tonight because of your crazy mother!" Kenzie said grumpily.

Kol hesitated. "Just give me five minutes to talk with him and then I'll be all yours, love." he said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but waved him off and he went outside to answer his call. She knew that he wasn't going to stay with her, because Klaus never called just to check up on him or just to talk about something.

Sure enough, Kol did return with a look of guilt in his eyes and he didn't have to say anything for her to know that he had to go.

"Just go, Kol. We both know that you can't say no to him." she said, feeling so disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry, Kenzie. I wouldn't go if it wasn't important, but I'll be back in a few hours. I promise." Kol said.

He moved swiftly up to the bed and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips ended up kissing her cheek instead.

He muttered a curse and disappeared, leaving her alone once again. If someone didn't kill Klaus soon then she'd gladly try doing it with her bare hands.

She was so tired of Kol choosing his brother over her when he knew that she needed him more than ever right now.

But Kenzie didn't let Kol's absence get to her and decided to take a long shower while he was gone, washing the blood and dirt off her body and planning to head straight to bed afterwards.

Kenzie had barely gotten her top and sleeping shorts on when there was suddenly a knock on the door that stopped her from putting her jewelries back on.

She wished that it was Kol and that he'd changed his mind about leaving, but when she opened the door she saw the last person she expected to see.

A very much alive Alaric Saltzman.

"Ric? What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly, eying him suspiciously.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about Caroline," he answered. "Can I come in?"

Kenzie hesitated a bit, but she couldn't let him stand outside in the cold, so she invited him inside and hoped that whatever he had to say about Caroline wasn't anything horrific.

"How are you feeling?" she had to ask first, though.

"Perfect, actually," he answered, smirking darkly. "Especially now that I have you here alone, you traitor."

Kenzie frowned but soon realized that she wasn't talking with the Alaric she knew, but The Darkness inside him which meant that he was no longer human.

He was an Original now.

"Let me guess. You're here to kill me like you killed those other council members, right?" she asked calmly, trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Correct. I would have left you alone with you being a hunter and all, but you're still sleeping with the enemy and I can't turn a blind eye to that. You're a disgrace to every hunter in the world, Kenzie Forbes. You're just as bad as they are." he answered.

Kenzie snorted and her gaze briefly lingered on her resurrection ring that still lay on the nightstand where she left it before she went to take a shower.

"Ah-ah, don't even think about it," Alaric warned. "I'll kill you so fast that you won't even have time to blink."

She gulped nervously and wished so badly that Kol was there to save her – hell; even Klaus' presence wouldn't be bad as long as he was the one getting killed instead of her.

"Killing me won't do a damn thing and you know that."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, I know that Kol has fallen pretty hard for you and if say – you suddenly died – then it might give a blow to that ego of his and make him realize that killing innocent people isn't a smart idea."

Kenzie knew that if she didn't get her hands on a weapon soon then she would die permanently and when Kol returned he would probably be heartbroken.

She decided to take a risk and reached out for a knife from the kitchenette, but Alaric swiftly tackled her to the floor.

She fought with all she had and despite her efforts to knock him unconscious or at least render him defenseless for a moment, then he still managed to get the upper hand.

Holding her pinned to the floor he grabbed the dropped knife and stabbed her in her heart, making her eyes widen of the sudden jolt of pain, but only for a moment before they slowly closed again and she let out her last breath of air...

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	21. The Transition

**A/N: Hii! I know this is kind of short and I apologize for that, but my muse has been acting really strange this week -_-'**

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

The first time Kol felt his heart stop was 1000 years ago when his father drove a sword through his heart, killing him instantly and triggering Tatia's blood into turning him into a vampire.

The second time he felt it happening again was only a century ago and this time his older brother had been the one to drive something sharp into his heart, causing him to fall into a deep slumber.

But this time – this third time – he was still wide awake and the pain he felt of seeing Kenzie lying dead on the floor with a knife in her heart was close to being unbearable.

Only a few hours ago he had saved her from dying and brought her to safety, but there she lay anyway, her skin looking ghastly pale and her eyes spilled wide open.

For a long moment he just supported himself against the doorframe, staring at her lifeless body and trying to grasp what had happened.

He'd gone to help Klaus yet again, but after having an argument with Klaus about his love to her he had left early, hoping to get some time to be with her before she fell asleep.

But he'd been too late.

Kol closed his eyes and didn't know what to do or say. He was used to people dying around him and he hadn't cared much about losing his brother or his mother, but Kenzie…

She was something else and meant so much to him.

Sighing heavily he walked slowly up to her, noticing that her ring lay on the floor next to her knocked over nightstand, which meant that she'd been completely vulnerable.

Wait a minute…

He'd given her his blood after he'd saved her, which meant that–

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, dropping beside her and yanking the knife out of her heart.

Kenzie was dead, yes, but she would return as a vampire and then he just had to give her some human blood to make her complete the transition.

He picked her cold body up from the floor and placed her on her bed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before he swiftly left to find a human.

Catching a young woman off-guard he grabbed her and took her back to the motel, compelling her to be quiet and sit still until Kenzie woke up.

And then he waited.

The minutes passed by painfully slowly as he sat beside her in the bed and watched her intently with his dark eyes.

He knew that Kenzie would remember everything once she turned – from the very first time they met to all the other horrific things he did that made her want to forget about him.

Especially the part about him trying to over and over again to kill her.

When Kenzie finally woke up and gasped for air, he decided not to touch her and let her regain awareness on her own in case the resurfacing memories affected her opinion about him.

She sat in the bed gasping for air for a couple of minutes before she turned her gaze to him and her eyes widened a bit.

"Kenzie, I–"

She slapped him before he could finish the sentence and crawled out of the bed, supporting herself to the nightstand.

He didn't say anything, but followed her gaze was she slowly but surely got used to being alive and saw the world like he had seen it when he had turned.

Once she laid her eyes on the human woman her gaze went directly to the woman's neck and he saw her fangs extending from her mouth.

Kenzie felt the sharp pair of teeth appear and instinctively covered her mouth, looking more frightened than ever.

So he finally left his spot and closed the space between them, cupping her face with his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Kenzie, it's ok. You don't have to kill her. Just taste her blood and–"

"No, no, no, no, no!" she muttered, shaking her head. "I can't do it. I… I don't want to."

He frowned, but then he understood what she meant. She didn't want to complete her transition and become a vampire, because her hatred for vampires was still burning with the same intensity as it did the day they first met.

"Is it because you hate what I am?" he asked.

"Yes." The answer was curt and it felt like she'd just hit him in the back with a whip.

"Then I'll leave you to die alone."

He regretted saying it the second it left his mouth, but she needed to hear it and it did seem to have some effect on her.

Kenzie sighed heavily and sat down on her bed, looking so defeated that he couldn't bring himself to leave her and decided instead to sit beside her, taking her hands into his.

"You don't have to drink solely human blood," he said. "I personally think you should, but… I hear that animal blood should be almost as good as the real deal."

She met his gaze and smiled weakly. Even in a situation like this Kol still held on to his beliefs and the more she began thinking about it the more she noticed something odd.

Kol hadn't killed one single human since they met and if he had it was solely because he wanted to protect her.

Not because he just felt like it.

"You shouldn't have given me your blood," she said, wishing so badly that she hadn't taken her resurrection off before she went to take a shower. "You should've stayed with me."

It was her own fault too that she was now almost a vampire, but she was too proud to admit that and especially to Kol.

"Will you feel better if I took the blame?" he asked.

She shook her head wearily and leaned it against his shoulder, letting him pull her into his embrace and hold her close to him.

"I'm scared, Kol… My family will hate me for becoming a vampire." Kenzie said.

"Then I'll kick their butts and wait until they're not on vervain to compel them into loving you again."

She smiled weakly again and wondered how it was possible for her to fall for such an arrogant, impulsive and bothersome vampire, who thought he was God's gift to women when they first met.

"Can you teach me how to control the hunger?"

"Of course. I've thought many new vampires to control it and a good thing for you is that I'm very, very patient."

Kenzie frowned and looked into his eyes, narrowing hers at him. "Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

He chuckled. "No, of course not! I'm just saying that you might be a little… ehm… what's a polite way to say it? Ah, slow!"

She unintentionally flashed her fangs again and hit him in the head with a pillow, knocking him off the bed and down on the floor.

"Still feisty as always, I see…"

She rolled her eyes but as she did her gaze accidentally fell on the woman again and he saw a look of pure hunger in her eyes.

She craved for blood, needed it more than ever and no matter how much she was against it, then he knew that she wanted it just as bad as every other vampire did deep inside.

"Wait," he said, rising from the floor and holding a hand up as he approached the woman slowly. "You won't be able to stop once you get that first drop of blood."

Kenzie ignored him.

All she could think about was that beating heart inside the woman's chest that pumped blood out into her veins and tauntingly invited her to taste it.

With her eyes still fixated on the woman's exposed neck, she slowly stepped off the bed and moved towards her meal, the only thing standing between her and the woman being Kol.

He flashed his own fangs warningly at her, but she ignored the warning too and then, as he went to grab her before she did something she'd regret later, she swiftly moved under his arm and attacked the woman like an experienced predator on a hunt.

She missed the woman's veins the first time she sunk them into her neck, but as she tried the second time she felt herself poke hole on a vein and sucked as much blood as she could to her.

Kol's first instinct was to let her drink, because it was in her nature to crave it and a part of him hoped that she'd then understand how it felt to be a vampire.

But it wasn't his decision to make, so he pulled her away from the woman and compelled the woman to flee, while he pinned her against the wall.

"So… sweet… and… oh god! Did I just–"

"Yes, you did," he interrupted. "And you would have continued if I hadn't stopped you."

Kenzie blinked and was speechless for a moment. Not only had she drunk blood from a human being, but she had allowed herself to complete her transition.

She was a vampire now.

"For fucks sake…"

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, just holding her pinned to the wall until her fangs eventually retracted and her eyes returned back to its normal color.

"Let me take you away. From all of this." he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and didn't hesitate to nod. Leaving town was the best thing to do and she hoped that once they were away, she would be able to learn how to control her need for blood.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. The Craving

**A/N: Hellooo! Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**For once it's not my fault that I updated late... well, sort of. I got banned from uploading any stories and/or new chapters until today, because I apparently had broken a rule when I used the word "Bitch" in the title of one of my old stories... so that's why I couldn't update *pouts* **

**Here's a filler before the next big chap - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

Kenzie closed her eyes as she felt the warm water trickling down her nude body, washing off the blood and dirt from her body.

She never imagined that something as simple as taking a shower would feel so… different and overwhelming as a vampire.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her arms, enjoying the warm sensation it created inside her and trying to ignore the craving for blood.

When she deemed that she was clean enough she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, shivering slightly as she felt the soft towel touch her skin.

It was still hard for her to get used to her enhanced senses and the sensitivity of the smallest things like physical contact or the scent of something delicious.

"Kol?" she called, walking into their bedroom.

They'd gone to New York the very same night Kenzie had completed her transition and so far Kenzie actually liked being here, but that was because she hadn't been outside their penthouse apartment yet and been around thousands of delicious New Yorkers.

"_Rauuwrr!_" Kol purred, standing behind her. "You know I really do love watching you come out of the shower. I just wished you hadn't covered that sexy body of yours."

Kenzie turned around, ready to retort about how pervy he always was, but when she saw that he was standing butt-naked in front of her she became speechless.

Normally her eyes would linger on his body, but she would be able to look away and concentrate on what she wanted to say to him, however now…

Now the sight of him alone made her want to jump his bones.

"Eyes up here, love." Kol said, chuckling.

Kenzie blushed and finally managed to look up into his eyes. "I hate you right now, you know that?" she said.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "If by 'hate' you mean 'love', then yes I do know that." He gave her butt a squeeze, making her blush more and push him away.

"Go take a shower. You stink." she said, waving her hand in front of her nose teasingly.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, mock all you want, but we both know that you've already fucked me four times in your mind right now."

He winked and went into the bathroom to take a shower, washing off the smells he'd picked up from his walk through New York City when he went to buy her some new clothes and other necessities they lacked at the moment.

_God, I really hate when he's right,_ Kenzie thought, going to the shopping bags on the bed. _Let's see if he bought me some proper clothes this time._

Of course Kol hadn't.

But that wasn't why Kenzie became extremely pissed off. It was more because of the fact that he hadn't bought any clothes at all, but only very sexy and very revealing costumes.

"Kol! Please say that you didn't only buy _that_!" she yelled, walking back to him.

Kol looked over his shoulder, smirking at her. "I did, but it's not like you're going anywhere anyway, so put them on and give me a show, love." he said teasingly.

Kenzie growled. "Well, if I have to wear that then… then you have to wear it too. When you're done showering I'll give you what you're going to wear."

She flashed a playful smirk and went back into their bedroom, taking all Kol's clothes and hiding them in the freezer, then dried herself up and pulled on the least sexy outfit she could find – a sexy school girl uniform.

_I am so doomed to having sexy with that dick tonight…_

Kenzie sighed of frustration, but she remembered that she still had to find a costume for Kol too and she wanted to embarrass him so much that he would never dare to give her sexy outfits again.

Once Kol stepped out of the shower, all dried and ready to be tormented, he took a look around for Kenzie and smirked widely at the sight of her in the school girl uniform.

"I wish you'd taken the French maid costume, but this will do too." he said, winking flirtatiously.

Kenzie didn't blush, but laughed and took out the French maid costume, tossing it to him.

"Oh, you mean that one? No, I thought I'd save that for you. Now put it on or prepared to get spanked by my ruler." she warned.

Kol took a look at the outfit and scratched his cheek in hesitation. "Getting spanked by a ruler is starting to look more pleasurable than this outfit."

She grinned. "Oh, you're not getting out of this one, Kol. Put. It. On. If not I won't just spank you with my ruler."

He sighed and decided to put it on and just like he expected then he looked like an absolute moron with the outfit on.

"Say cheese!" Kenzie quickly snapped a picture of him as he was distracted, making his eyes go wide.

"Oh you did not just take a picture of me…" he growled.

She laughed and took a look at the picture on her phone, but Kol swiftly snatched her phone and destroyed it.

Again.

Kenzie crossed her arms, glaring at him venomously. "Really? Again?"

"Sorry, love, but I actually have a reputation to protect," he said, starting to undress. "But I see your point and I will buy some new clothes for you tomorrow."

She smiled as her plan worked anyway and wrapped her arms around him, stopping him as he was in the middle of unbuttoning the top part of the outfit.

"Seeing you in this make me want to not jump on you, so thank you for buying the costumes. They actually came in handy."

He rolled his eyes. "It might have turned you off, but I'm still very much turned on by you."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well too bad for you."

She walked away and made sure to do it seductively just to annoy him even more. She shouldn't have done that, because Kol ripped his costume off, grabbed her and threw her on the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

"Want to experience one of the perks of having vampire sex?" he asked alluringly.

Kenzie was tempted to say yes, but the second she heard a knock on the door and could hear the sound of a human heartbeat her fangs instinctively elongated and her eyes darkened, the hunger screaming loudly inside her for satisfaction.

"Kenzie," Kol said warningly. "Remember what I've told you."

She blinked and realized what was going on and began taking deep breaths like he'd told her to do whenever the hunger became too much for her.

It helped her soothing the predator inside her, but the hunger wouldn't disappear.

Kol quickly put on a towel around his waist and went out to open the door, his eyes widening a little as he saw someone familiar.

Kenzie didn't have to ask to know who it was, because she recognized his scent as soon as Kol opened the door and quickly hid herself.

"Oh… ehm… hello, Lee was it?" Kol said, trying to sound calm.

"Quit the act, Kol. I know you're hiding her and I heard what happened to my sister!" Lee said, barging inside before Kol could stop him.

"Well if you know what happened to her, then why would you be so stupid and come here? She's still new and can't control herself plus she's wearing–"

"Kenzie!" Lee called angrily, looking around. "Show yourself! I want to see you right now!"

Kenzie blushed and tried covering herself up as much as she could before moving out of the bathroom.

"Stop shouting, Lee. You're giving me a headache," she grumbled, blushing brightly of the fact that he saw her in a naughty school girl outfit. "Don't ask why I'm wearing this."

Lee rolled his eyes and hurried up to her, but sound of his heart pounding made her fangs elongate again, so she quickly turned around.

"Don't come closer! I don't want to hurt you…"

"I don't care if you hurt me!" He forced her to turn around and cupped her face with his hands, examining her darkening eyes and the sharp fangs briefly. "Oh, Kenz… how did this happen?"

"That's a very long and complicated story, but I'll give you the short version. I had Kol's blood in my system, was killed by a hunter-turned-psychotic-Original and drank human blood. I was afraid that I would harm anyone else, so Kol and I left town and went away."

Lee sighed heavily. "You should've called me as soon as it happened. I don't want to see my sister as a blood sucking monster – no offence Kol."

Kol shrugged. "None taken."

"I don't want to kill anyone and Kol won't let me. He's going to teach me how to control my hunger and drink animal blood instead. But please don't tell Simon yet. He's going to be so furious at me and most likely hunt down Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, if it wasn't for me then you would have died. My blood saved your life, remember?"

"Yeah, but Simon won't care about that. You've met him."

Lee nodded in agreement. "I won't tell him yet, but I won't keep him in the dark for long. He is our brother and we never lie to each other. You know that."

Kenzie sighed. "I do and I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, but I need Kol's help."

"Good…" Lee turned his gaze to Kol. "I will behead you if I find out that she has killed anyone, so you better do a damn good job, ok?"

Kol mock saluted him. "Yes, sir (!) Anything else before I throw you out and have sex with your sister?"

Lee groaned and glared venomously at him. "Don't. Push. Me."

He turned back to Kenzie, who still shook her head of Kol's comment. "If anything goes wrong, then call me. Kate and I are in New York this week, so we won't be far."

Kenzie hugged her brother tightly, but she had to let go of him quickly before she sunk her fangs into his neck and once he was out of their apartment she sighed of relief.

"For that comment you're not getting any tonight," she said, heading straight to bed. "Oh and I expect to see proper clothes tomorrow morning!"

"What? How am I supposed to get them when you hid my clothes?" Kol grumbled, crawling under the covers to her.

"They're in the freezer and you should've thought of that _before_ you decided to buy costumes."

Kol cursed and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Do I at least get a kiss?"

"Nah."

"Oh, c'mon! I was just joking! He knew that!"

"Sorry, that's not good enough."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"But–"

"No."

"I–"

"Goodnight, Kol."

Kol groaned and shook his head of Kenzie. "You're a mean…" She glared at him, waiting for him to give her a reason to kick him out of bed. "… ehm… mean woman. Woman, yes. Not bitch or anything else bad that might piss you off. Nope."

Kenzie laughed and snuggled close to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Night, Kol."

"Night, love. You so owe me morning sex when we wake up, you know."

"I know." She pressed her lips softly against his for a moment and felt his arms wrap around her instinctively, pulling her closer to him.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	23. Beating Hearts

**A/N: Heey, sorry for the late update. I've been going through a really hard time, so I haven't really been in the mood to write, but I'm starting to feel better.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

"Did you get what I asked for?" Kenzie asked as Kol returned to their home.

"Yes, I did," Kol answered, rolling his eyes. "Can I please have sex with you now?"

Kenzie eyed him suspiciously and took a look into the shopping bags, finding surprisingly everything she asked for.

"Yes, but first after you've taught me how to control my hunger for blood."

She took some clothes out of the bag and pulled them on, then looked up at Kol to find him texting with someone.

She wondered who it was, because when he noticed that she was staring he quickly slid his cell phone into his pocket.

"Kol… what is going on?" she asked suspiciously.

He frowned. "Nothing. Now the best way to teach you how to control it would be by…"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

He fell silent and grimaced, which was enough answer for Kenzie. She rolled her eyes and left their new home before he could stop her even though she knew it was a bad idea.

She just hated the fact that Kol would keep something secret from her and if she knew him well enough, then it was probably something that would madden or worry her.

But Kol's secrets became the least of her problems as she stepped outside the building and was surrounded by hundreds of beating hearts that pounded loud and clearly.

It was all so overwhelming that Kenzie instantly felt her fangs elongate and her eyes started darkening, earning her a few weird looks from people who were walking past her.

_Oh God, this was a bad idea…_ she thought, leaning against a railing.

She suddenly caught the scent of something sweet and delicious in the air and turned her gaze to the other side of the road where a little child was crying, because she'd fallen and hit her knee that was now bleeding heavily.

Kenzie was about to take a step towards the girl, but Kol swiftly pulled her to her and pressed his lips against hers hard, distracting her temporarily from the temptation.

She felt her fangs slowly retract, her eyes turning back to normal and the hunger was replaced by a burning lust that ached to be satisfied.

Kol swept her up into his arms as he continued kissing her and swiftly took her back up to their apartment, throwing her on the bed and pinning her arms above her head.

"Are you completely insane?" he then hissed.

"I had to get out, ok? It pisses me off that you're hiding things from me again." Kenzie snarled, pushing him away from her.

Kol groaned. "Fine, you want to know why I lied to you? I lied because the fact that is Klaus still alive is the last thing you should focus on right now."

Kenzie was speechless.

Klaus was… still alive? But how?

"How?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but Elijah and Rebekah believe that he's still alive since the Salvatores didn't die the night he was killed. Neither did all the others in that bloodline, but Tyler Lockwood did disappear, so…"

"So you think that Klaus possessed Tyler's body to survive?"

Kol nodded. "It's very likely that his body survived the attack and if he truly is possessing Tyler right now then he'll want to have his body back."

"We have to warn the others then. Give me your cell phone so I can call them."

She reached out to take it from his pocket, but he quickly moved away, shaking his head. "Kenzie, this isn't our problem. They'll figure out what happened to Klaus eventually."

Kenzie truly felt like slapping him at that moment and she didn't hold back from actually doing it because of her enhanced emotions.

"Kol, I know you care about your brother, but I have to let them know that Klaus is still alive."

"No, you don't. I'm not going to let them kill my brother when I just found out that he's alive. Besides – him being alive means that they will stay alive, so…"

"You are unbelievable! You're not even going to let me make one phone call?"

He shrugged and nodded hesitantly. "You need to focus on this right now."

Kenzie took a deep breath and tried her best to not scream at him, because she really didn't want to argue with him again and then when she was particularly sensitive at that moment.

"Ok, fine. You do whatever you want and then I'll… I'll try not to kill anyone," she said calmly, walking past him and into the kitchen. "I seriously need a drink."

Kol watched her searching for any liquor he might have in the kitchen and knew without any doubt that she was still furious at him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, holding her pressed against his body, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Um… Kol? Mind letting me go?" she asked, frowning a little.

"No. I don't fancy being apart from you right now." he answered, smirking discreetly.

"Is this you trying to apologize for being an ass?"

"Maybe…"

Kenzie couldn't resist the urge to smile and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're still a moron and I hate you."

He chuckled and kissed her passionately. "I hate you too, love."

She kissed him back and pressed herself closely to him, deepening the kiss on purpose, because she hoped to catch him off-guard.

He fell for her sudden desire to be with him and picked her legs up to wrap them around his waist as he slowly moved them closer to the bed.

Placing her gently on the bed he began undressing her effortlessly until there was not a piece of clothes left on her body.

His own clothes came off as well little by little, but Kenzie soon forgot all about her plan as she let him please her and just savored all the intense sensations he created inside her.

Every kiss, every touch and every thrust seemed almost unbearable to her because they held so much pleasure and yearning in them.

She was completely engulfed by everything he did and craved not just his body and love, but also a forbidden kind of blood.

However, instead of running down naked to the street and attacking every human she came across she decided to sink her fangs into his neck and felt more pleasure rush through her body.

In a moment of pure ecstasy Kol too couldn't resist the lingering temptation to biting into her flesh and albeit her body no longer contained human blood, then it still tasted sweet and satisfying.

Once they both reached their climax, Kenzie was unable to stay quiet and let out a cry of pleasure, feeling too, ignoring the fact that someone might hear them.

"What the… hell… was that?" Kenzie panted as they lied closely next to each other.

"Well…" Kol laughed with bated breath and let his gaze trail over her body. "That was your first time of having crazy vampire sex. You liked it?"

"Actually, I think you've turned my brain into mush. I feel like I just died of happiness."

Kol laughed harder and pulled the covers over their nude bodies. "Fancy doing it again?"

It was very tempting to say yes, but Kenzie felt truly exhausted and couldn't bear to feel that much again anytime soon.

"Maybe later," she said and looked at him. "But a foot massage would be good. Do you have any massage oil?"

Kol grinned and said: "I'm sure I can find something we can use. Wait here, love.

As soon as he left their bedroom Kenzie quickly leant down to grab his pants and searched for his cell phone, trying hard to hide her joy as she found it.

She quickly typed a text message to Damon and was about to send it when Kol suddenly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman, making her drop the cell phone in the process.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to try getting your hands on it. I must say that I'm very turned on by you using dirty tricks on me, but I'm also annoyed."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "You can't blame an ex-hunter for trying, can you? Now put me down or I will spank you!"

"Oohh, that sounds lovely actually!"

"Kol!"

"Yes, love. That's the name you screamed a few minutes ago, wasn't it?"

Kenzie pinched his butt hard and made him nearly drop her, but he kept her in a firm grip and refused to let go of her.

"Cheeky! I like, but you're not getting down until you apologize for tricking me and say that I'm the best guy you've ever slept with."

"Never!"

Kol groaned and started tickling her nude body instead, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok, ok! Just put me down first!" she laughed.

He put her down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head again, kissing and nibbling softly on her breasts.

"Admit it or I'll shag you senseless again." he said teasingly.

"Nooo! I mean, ok you're the best vampire I've ever slept with."

Kol raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean? You're saying that a human did it better than me?"

Kenzie blushed brightly. "No, of course not! Not at all…"

She looked away shyly, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was lying. Kol did have awesome skills in bed, but there was this one guy who truly knew how to give pleasure.

"Kenzie, don't make me compel you into saying it. Did or did a human not do you better than I did? Answer or I'll… compel you into walking around naked all day."

"That doesn't sound so bad…"

"Oh, and you'll have to give me lap dances whenever I want one."

Kenzie growled. "Fine, if you truly want to know, then yes a human did do it better than you. I went into a sex-coma when we were done because of what he did."

Kol didn't look pleased.

He suddenly let go of her and started pulling on his clothes, leaving the apartment before she could grasp what was going on.

Had she just successfully hurt his feelings?

Kenzie wanted to use the opportunity to use his cell phone, but that seemed to have gone missing during this caveman attack.

She decided to take a shower instead and when she'd pulled on some new clothes she sat waiting on the bed for Kol to return.

She wanted to go out and search for him, but if she did that she might lose control…

No, she had to try finding him.

Kenzie took a deep breath and made her way towards the front door, leaving the apartment and walking slowly downstairs.

Once she was at the entrance of the building she took another deep breath and then walked outside to the many New Yorkers that were still busy as always to get from one point to another.

She had to cover her ears and think about a song to block out to endless sound of beating hearts as she walked down the streets, but even then the scents of their blood still hung in the air.

"Kol, where are you?" she muttered, hoping that he would hear her.

But even if she shouted her voice would drown in the crowd of all the busy New Yorkers.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	24. The Perfect Victim

**A/N: Eeek! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story! o_O**

**Thanks for awesome reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

Kenzie couldn't bear the raging hunger inside her anymore.

It felt like it was screaming in her ears, begging her to sink her already elongated fangs into someone – anyone – who could satisfy her thirst for blood.

She stopped outside an alley somewhere in New York and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air and unknowingly her nose with a strong scent of blood as well.

Her head instantly snapped to the right towards the dark alley and darkening eyes were able to see the shapes of three humans – one was bleeding heavily from a stab wound at his stomach.

Licking her lips hungrily, she felt herself slowly giving in to the hunger and approached the three men as two of them were trying to rob the wounded one.

She instinctively attacked one of the robbers, jumping on his back before he could even notice her presence and sunk her fangs straight into one of his veins.

The taste of blood was so overwhelmingly satisfying that she couldn't resist the urge to bite harder and drained him within a few minutes.

Once he fell unconscious, she jumped on the other robber as he was fleeing from the horrifying sight, sinking her fangs into his neck as well.

He let out a scream of agony of the fatal bite to his neck, but Kenzie wasn't even halfway done when she felt herself being pulled off him and slammed against the wall on the opposite side of where she stood, her hands being pinned above her head.

"I just can't leave you alone, can I?" Kol snarled.

"No, you can't!" Kenzie snapped, kicking him hard in his stomach and driving a steel pipe through his chest before he could stop her.

She didn't know what it was that made her feel this way, but she just couldn't let him stop her now when she'd finally had a taste of blood again.

She needed more and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her this time.

So she fled the alley and dashed away, trying to escape the grasp of the 1000 years old Original, whose blood was the reason she was now this way.

She didn't stop running until she reached a bar in the bad parts of New York and stole some more appropriate clothes to wear unless she wanted to catch too much of their attention.

Dressed in a black miniskirt with fishnet stockings and a scarlet tube top that made her look like a prostitute, she entered the bar and saw that the other women in there were dressed just as badly.

The sound of the prostitutes and the bikers' beating hearts made her mouth water and she couldn't wait for the next chance she would get to drink more blood.

She scanned the bar for the perfect victim and smirked darkly when she saw a young man sitting in the back of the room.

He looked like the kind of type people would usually avoid and had more tattoos than piece of clothes on his body.

His gaze caught hers and a smirk formed on his lips.

Kenzie smirked as well and approached him, slipping in to the booth he was sitting in and sitting close to him, letting him wrap his arm around her.

"You look like a bad girl looking for some fun…" he said, smirking charmingly.

"That is exactly what I am. Are you any fun?" she asked flirtatiously.

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, but his gaze suddenly turned to the entrance where Kol now stood, looking extremely pissed off.

He didn't hesitate to approach their table and pulled Kenzie out of the man's grasp more roughly than he probably intended to.

"I think you've had enough fun for tonight, Kenz." he said, trying to pull her out of the bar.

But the man he'd taken her from stood up and blocked the entrance, whistling to the other bikers to get their attention.

"This little boy is trying to steal one of our girls," he said to them. "What do we do to boys who try to do that?"

Kol and Kenzie looked around at the other bikers and saw them taking out their weapons, rising from their seats and walking slowly towards them.

"Someone is in big trouble now…" Kenzie said, giggling.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Kenzie, I don't want to do this, but you've left me with no choice," he said, turning her so she looked into his eyes as his pupils dilated. "Go back to our apartment and _stay_ there until I get back."

Kenzie felt his compulsion taking control of her body, making her run back to their apartment as fast as she could without looking back.

She was outraged of him using compulsion on her and putting an end to her fun. She wanted-no, she _needed_ the fun and giving in to the hunger just seemed so much easier than having to fight it.

Once Kol finally returned he was wearing a bloodstained shirt, his hair was a mess and he looked just as furious as she felt.

"How _dare_ you do that to me?" she hissed angrily.

"What? Do you even hear yourself right now? Kenzie, you almost killed two guys and was well on your way to kill a third guy in public! Have you completely lost your mind?" Kol snapped.

"I only left because I wanted to find _you_! You should know better than to leave me alone here!"

Kol groaned. "I left because I wanted to… forget it. You clearly can't control yourself and if me compelling you is the only thing that works, then I'll compel you!"

"If you compel me I'll hate you forever and forever is a damn long time now that I'm a vampire too."

Kol let out a feral growl of frustration and impulsively punched a wall, making a hole in it.

"God damn it, Kenzie! Wake up! I know that it's tough and much easier to give in to the hunger, but you…" He sighed heavily. "_You_ of all people can't let it control you. You're lucky you didn't actually kill any of those humans or else your brother would have a heart attack."

Kenzie sighed too and looked away, feeling her humanity slowly returning along with her feelings and the remorse of what she did to those humans.

She tried holding back her tears, but they forced their way through and streamed down her cheeks, until Kol walked up to her and wiped them away.

Pulling her into his embrace, he tried his best to calm her down and felt himself calming down as well.

"I don't want you to become like me, Kenzie… You're not a monster."

"Yes, I am. I wanted to kill those men and rip them apart just for fun. What does that say about me? I used to be a vampire hunter for fuck's sake!"

"So? That doesn't mean that you're stronger at resisting the hunger than others are. You're a baby vampire and still needs to learn the same stuff other new vampires learn when they're turned. But the only difference between you and them is that you have me, so let me help you."

"Okay… but don't leave like that again and stop destroying my phone. How do you expect me to contact you without a phone?"

He chuckled. "I apologize. But you did insult my skills in bed."

"Where the hell did you go anyway?"

He suddenly became very quiet and for a moment she thought she saw Kol blushing a bit, but he suddenly let go of her and walked out on the balcony.

Kenzie watched him with a puzzled look on her face, half-wishing that she could read his mind right at that moment.

She stood up and walked out to him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into him. "I'm sorry I acted that way tonight. I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were…" Kol said, turning around to face her, smirking a little. "You do look really fine in that outfit, though. Where did you get it?"

Kenzie blushed brightly. "A prostitute. I'm gonna change now before you get a boner."

Kol grinned and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, his hand moving slowly down over her back until he reached the hem of her miniskirt.

"I think it's too late to change now," he said, pressing her closer to his body. "But before I shag you senseless I have something for you. Close your eyes and count to 5."

Kenzie frowned, but nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Kol disappear from the balcony as soon as she did.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5!" She opened her eyes and turned around, bursting out in laughter when she saw Kol tripping over something on the floor on his way back to her.

He dropped something in the process and that something rolled towards her. She picked the thing up and smiled when she saw that it was a small velvet blue box.

"What's this, Kol?" she asked suspiciously, hoping that it was what she thought it was.

"Well, it was going to be an epic proposal if your damn hooker shoes hadn't made me fall," Kol answered, rising from the floor. "Well… do you want to marry me? I think we make an awesome couple and you know, the sex is awesome too, so…"

Kenzie laughed, shaking her head. "That had got to be the worst proposal I have ever heard, but knowing how much we've been through and the fact that I do love you, then… yes. I'll marry you. Someone has to do it and keep you under control."

Kol shrugged. "This way I won't have to pull you off some random biker's lap again either, yes?"

She nodded and opened the box, finding it containing… nothing. "Where's the ring?"

He frowned and searched for it on the floor until he eventually found it behind a plant, and once Kenzie saw the actual engagement ring she was left completely speechless.

"Wow… that looks… really expensive. And old. Like, you-old." she said, staring intently at the beautiful silver ring that didn't bear a diamond but an amethyst.

"It is expensive and I'm pretty sure that if Elijah saw what I'd use some of our money on he would faint." Kol said, chuckling.

"I bet he would! Wait, why do you suddenly want to marry me? I am happy about it, but it just seems like a weird time to do it."

"Well…" Kol slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought about it when you returned from the dead as a vampire, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to become a Mikaelson. You do hate my brother immensely."

Kenzie shrugged. "Fair enough. But really? You want this now?"

"Yes, why not? Trouble is never going to stop following us, so we might as well do it."

She grinned and took another look at the ring. "I'm guessing you're expecting that we have engagement sex tonight, right?"

Kol smirked. "Well, since you are offering…"

Kenzie shook her head of him and kissed him softly. "You are a sex maniac and need a break."

"Fine, but can't the break start tomorrow?"

She shook her head again and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down on it with a dark smirk on her lips as she straddled him.

"Will you let me call my friends if I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

Kol raised a brow and looked very tempted to say yes. He looked down at her body and bit down in his bottom lip, thinking hard about what to do.

Let his fiancée warn her friends about his brother being alive or give up what he wanted the most tonight?

"Let me make it harder for you. Give up sex for a month or let me make the call?" she pressed.

He groaned. "Damn, you're sexy when you blackmail me…"

Kenzie smirked. "So what is it going to be, Kol?"

"Ok, fine. I'll buy you a new phone as the first thing tomorrow morning and let you make the call."

"Oh no! I want to be sure that I get to make that phone call, so you get the cell phone for me now and _then_ we can have sex."

He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly annoyed about the fact that she saw through his plan to get what he wanted without giving her what she wanted.

"Bloody hell, we've only been engaged for five minutes and I'm already starting to regret it…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	25. The Hunters

**A/N: Ehmm... First off, I'm sorry about the shortness of the late chap, but it was the best I could do while being temporarily blind in my right eye (my cornea is apparently irritated) but I will update faster once my eye has healed up :D**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

"_So Klaus is still alive, Elena is a vampire, you are a vampire and you just got engaged to the psychotic brother of the guy you hate more than anything?_" Damon asked.

Kenzie grinned and instinctively turned her gaze to Kol, who lied in their bed, looking immensely bored because he had to wait until she was done with her phone call.

"Yes, yes, yes and definitely yes, but right now we need to focus on the first two things," she said, closing the glass door to their balcony even though she knew Kol could easily eavesdrop on her. "How is Elena?"

"_She's… doing her best to adapt to her new lifestyle. What about you? I'm guessing Kol isn't the teaching kind of vampire._"

"Oh, well… I'm doing my best too but he has taught me a few things. I'll tell you more once I return to Mystic Falls."

Kol quickly ran out to the balcony upon hearing that Kenzie wanted to return to Mystic Falls and took the phone from her, hanging up on Damon.

"You're going back to Mystic Falls? Are you completely insane?" he asked like an angry parent.

"Um… I'm pretty sure I can decide whether or not I want to go somewhere else," Kenzie answered calmly. "Why are you so annoyed about it? It can't more of a trial than being here around so many beating hearts."

"That's not the point! I don't want you to go because Klaus is there. If you see him you're gonna snap and even though he's stuck in someone else's body he still has better self-control than you."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing. "Kol, I won't snap. I can behave around your brother even though I still prefer to see him dead."

"Well, just know that if you kill him you kill the Salvatores, Caroline, Elena and a bunch of other friends too in the process. Nik did start their bloodline after all."

Kenzie sighed and looked up at his brown eyes. "Fine. I guess… we can wait, but if I'm not leaving then you won't either. I don't want you to get in the middle of everything again."

Kol clenched his teeth but nodded and stepped closer to her. "I hate compromising with you, but I know you'll give me a hard time if I don't. And that's one of the reasons why I fell for you – well, _that_ and because of your sexy ass."

He winked, making Kenzie blush a little, but she was used to his flirty comments by now and just grabbed him by his shirt, flashing towards the bed and throwing him on it.

"I guess I do owe you something now," she said reluctantly, raising a brow as he started pulling his clothes off. "But since you did hung up on Damon then you're only getting half of what I owe you."

Kol pouted. "Aww, c'mon!"

"Nope, you didn't let me finish my phone call properly!"

"Oh no, I'm not letting you do this to me!"

Kol pulled her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head so she couldn't escape his passionate kisses.

"I love you, Kenzie Forbes. I–"

He suddenly fell silent and Kenzie saw a look of fear in his eyes just before the door to their home was burst open and a bunch of vampire hunters entered the apartment.

Kol had been quick to move Kenzie from the bedroom to the bathroom and made her lock the door before he hurried back out to the attackers.

She wanted to go out and help him, but she knew that if these vampire hunters had managed to find them here then they were too skilled for her to take down.

So she waited and listened as Kol fought them bravely, trying his best to keep them distracted and away from the bathroom.

She did arm herself with whatever she could find in the bathroom and sat waiting in the bathtub, ready to strike the enemy if they knocked the door down.

But after a few minutes the room suddenly turned eerily silent and she heard the faint sound of someone being dragged out of the apartment.

Kenzie didn't dare going outside yet and waited for a least half an hour before she went outside, finding dead vampire hunters lying on the floor, armed from head to toe like professional hitmen.

After taking a look around in the entire apartment and making sure that she was completely alone, she found Kol's cell phone lying under the bed, which meant that the men had succeeded in taking him captive as they planned to do.

She wasn't the target but he was and whoever had taken him knew that he was staying in this exact penthouse apartment.

Sighing heavily she picked the cell phone up and held it close to her chest, hoping badly that Kol was all right and that these hunters weren't in possession of a white oak stake.

If they were…

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it, but what was she supposed to do now?

She didn't know where Kol was, she couldn't possibly save him on her own and the only people who were powerful enough to help her were… his siblings.

Kenzie looked down at the cell phone and bit her lip. Should she try calling them? What if Klaus was the only one who was available?

She heaved a sigh of frustration and decided to try calling Elijah at first, remembering that he was the sweetest of the Originals and the one who seemed to care the most about his family.

Minutes passed but the oldest Original didn't pick up his phone, so she tried calling Rebekah instead, wondering what she was up to lately.

"_What the hell do you want now, brother?_" Rebekah answered grumpily.

"It's not Kol. It's me, Kenzie," she said and gulped nervously. "I need your help. A group of professional vampire hunters just kidnapped Kol and I don't know where they took him!"

"_What? You're saying you let my brother get kidnapped?_"

"No! Kol made me hide while he fought them off, but they must have overpowered him. I know you dislike me, but we both love Kol and I want to get him back before they hurt him."

Rebekah groaned. "_Fine, I'll come save your sorry ass. Where are you right now?_"

"At Kol's penthouse apartment in New York. I'll send you the address."

"_Whatever!_" Rebekah hung up and Kenzie heaved a sigh of relief.

Help was coming. It sucked that the help happened to be Rebekah, but she'd always prefer Rebekah over Klaus.

While Kenzie waited for Rebekah to arrive she took a look around in the mess of a bedroom and looked for any ID in the dead hunters pockets, but it seemed that whoever had survived Kol's rage had made sure to leave the place almost clean of evidence.

It was very clear to her that they didn't want anyone to know who they worked for or who they even were, probably because the person they worked for had paid a lot of money to get Kol.

There was _one _interesting thing Kenzie did find, though, and that was a broken stake used by the hunters that bore a strange, but familiar symbol she remembered seeing before a long time ago.

It was a symbol that belonged to a group of vampire hunters that specialized in killing centuries old vampires for money and her father had once worked for them.

That was until he got married and had a family and decided that it was too dangerous for him to go after such old vampires…

"_Urgh, it reeks of vervain in here!_" Rebekah grumbled as she finally arrived.

Kenzie was surprised of how quickly Rebekah had gotten to New York, but she was mostly relieved, because now she had someone to help her finding Kol.

"_Well that definitely confirms that vampire hunters were here…_" another voice said.

Kenzie frowned at first but then she saw the person who'd spoken and realization struck her hard. It was Tyler but it wasn't Tyler's soul that was in the body.

She felt rage boiling inside her and it took all her strength to not jump on him immediately. It was his fault that she'd ended up becoming a vampire and she hated him for making Kol become just as bad as he was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Klaus raised a brow as he noticed her in the room and flashed a smirk. "Ah, so it is true that you became a vampire… how unfortunate for you. I'm surprised you finished the transition. Or did Kol make you do that?" he asked tauntingly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for you two to banter! Now tell us what happened so we can find Kol." she said.

Kenzie kept glaring at Klaus, though, for a few minutes before she finally told Rebekah the full story of what had happened.

"And you say that you know who these hunters are?" Klaus asked.

"Perhaps, yes. If it truly is them, then… then we have to go to Brooklyn. That's where they usually are."

"And you know this… how?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"I just do, ok? Now let's go save him." Kenzie said, walking towards the entrance, but Klaus blocked her path.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We'll save our brother and in the meantime you can sit here and wait. I don't need to look after you but I know that Kol will be rather annoyed if I let you get killed and you will get killed now that you're a vampire."

Kenzie growled and flashed her fangs in rage. "I'm going and I don't fucking care if you're going to stop me or not!"

She knew that this was her enhanced emotions that were speaking, but she still preferred to go with them instead of doing nothing.

"Can't we just compel her or something? We don't have time for this…" Rebekah muttered.

Kenzie shook her head and ran as fast as she could out of the apartment without looking back. If they weren't going to help her then she was going to save Kol on her own.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	26. One Of Them

**A/N: Heyy! I'm back! sorry about the LONG wait, but I've had relatives staying at my home for a week and been going to the hospital a lot lately because of some problems with my eyes**

**But I'm back now with more updates and thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts and for making this story my most reviewed one! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

Kenzie remembered vaguely how the building her father once took her to looked like and had she not been a vampire she would've probably walked right past the hidden headquarter.

The headquarter was located just behind a closed down restaurant in Brooklyn and once she'd found the restaurant, she had to sneak inside an old storage building that had a secret passage to the vampire hunter's hiding spot.

As she neared the headquarter cautiously she fell a cold chill in the back of her neck followed by the touch of a hand that wrapped around her arm.

She suddenly felt herself being slammed against a wall and a cold hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise.

"Do you want to live?" Klaus whispered to her.

Kenzie nodded, unsure of how he'd found her and managed to sneak up on her like that.

"Then do as I say and stop getting yourself in trouble, sweetheart. You don't want to end up dead like your mother, do you?"

She let out a feral growl and felt like slapping him at that moment, but she reminded herself that she needed to focus on finding Kol and getting him out alive.

Reluctantly, she followed Klaus through the passage to the room where they kept Kol. Kenzie could just barely see Kol and noticed that he was covered in blood.

He was chained to a custom made chair too with what looked like torture devices on his body to keep him from fleeing or killing the hunters that tortured him.

Kenzie's heart ached at the sight of him in so much pain and wanted to whisper that they were coming for him, but Klaus saw her worried facial expression and shushed her quietly.

"You say here and wait while Rebekah and I distract them. Get Kol out when you can and oh… if you screw this up I will rip your head off." Klaus said, his eyes turning dark golden.

He suddenly started turning in front of Kenzie, so she moved away and hid in another room, nearly walking into none other than her own brother Simon.

"Kenzie? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, obviously unaware of what she was.

"I… what are _you_ doing here?" she answered, noticing the stake in his hand.

He bit his lip and was about to answer when they both suddenly heard a loud growl followed by the sound of screams.

"Did you kidnap Kol?" Kenzie snarled, blocking his path so he couldn't go help his friends.

Simon scowled. "I did it to protect you, Kenzie! He's an Original and dangerous. Besides… we just took him so we could get close to Klaus. He's the one we want. We know he isn't truly dead."

"I can't believe you! Simon, you don't just kidnap your sister's fiancé and especially not when he has psychotic siblings who will gladly kill you!"

Simon frowned. "You're engaged to that blood sucker? What the hell happened to you, Kenzie? You used to hate vampires too and wanted Klaus dead! Now you're sleeping with the enemy's brother and acting like nothing ever happened."

Kenzie let out a feral growl and felt her fangs extending instinctively, which caught her brother's full attention and made him take a step back.

"That son of a bitch turned you! You're one of them now, aren't you?"

They heard another crash and this time when Kenzie tried blocking Simon's path, he held the stake close towards her chest warningly.

She was so shocked and hurt by his rage towards her that she just let him go, but she went into the other room as Klaus was tearing the hunters apart one after another in his wolf form while Rebekah was unarming and killing them in her own deadly ways.

Kenzie quickly headed towards Kol and tried removing the chains from his body, but they were soaked in vervain.

"Kenzie, are you completely insane? You have to go before they'll kill you!" Kol said hoarsely.

Kenzie said nothing because all she could think about right now was how Simon had looked at her with disgust and rage.

He always had hated vampires the most and seeing his sister becoming one must have enraged him, because as she tried releasing Kol he grabbed her and threw her against a wall, holding the stake to her heart.

"I should kill you, you know… You're a traitor!" he hissed, holding her pinned to the wall.

"Then kill me, Simon!" Kenzie cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kill me without knowing that I became a vampire, because Kol gave me his blood when he saved my life!"

Simon blinked and stared at her for a few minutes, then looked over at Kol briefly. "But… you're a vampire…?"

"Yes, because a vampire hunter killed me while I had Kol's blood in my system! That's how I became like this Simon!"

His rage seemed to fade away because he loosened his grip on her and let out a deep sigh before turning his gaze back to the fighting hunters and vampires.

"Just answer one question for me honestly and I'll decide what to do. Have you killed an innocent human?" Simon asked.

Kenzie shook her head. "But I've been very close to doing it a few times. I'm trying hard to control my hunger, though." she answered honestly.

Simon didn't look too happy when Kenzie said that but he let go of her and handed her a key, then turned his gaze back to Kol.

"You need the key to release him. I'll still go for Klaus and I hope you won't try to stop me."

"I won't, but you shouldn't go alone. He'll kill you if you come anywhere close to you."

Simon shook his head and grabbed a weapon on the floor, loading it. "This monster is dying tonight and I'll be the one to make sure of it."

Before she could stop him he was already sprinting towards the big wolf and even though Kenzie wanted to help him, then she had to save Kol.

She quickly knocked a hunter unconscious as he went to stake Kol and unlocked the chains, removing them carefully.

Once Kol was free of the chains he removed the torture devices swiftly, grabbed Kenzie and dashed out of the building with his siblings following right behind him.

Kenzie wanted to go back to see if her brother was ok, but Kol refused to let go of her until they reached New York and by then it was too late to go back.

"Kol, are you ok?" she asked worriedly once he put her down in his apartment.

"Ok? Yes, but they won't be ok when I'm done with them, those bastards! How dare they kidnap me?" Kol growled, throwing a vase against a wall in a fit of rage.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and eyed Kenzie suspiciously.

"Perhaps you should more ask why your little fiancée's brother kidnapped you." she said.

"I didn't have anything to do with this! Why would I have Kol kidnapped?" Kenzie snarled.

"To lure us out here? To get Nik killed?"

Klaus, whom Kenzie tried hard not to look at as he put on some new clothes, raised a brow and flashed his hybrid teeth.

"You know, I'm starting to believe that Rebekah was right. Don't think we didn't hear the conversation between you and your brother." he said.

Kenzie gaped and looked at Kol, expecting him to defend her, but even he looked doubtful of her intentions and that hurt more than being almost killed by her own brother.

"You're unbelievable! You know what, Kol?" Kenzie said and took off her engagement ring, throwing it at him hard. "Screw you! I've had it with you and your damn family!"

Kenzie wasn't sure if she was acting on impulse and her heightened emotions, but she didn't look back once as she swiftly left the apartment and headed down to the street.

She was so furious at him and his siblings that she just threw a guy out of his car, got in the driver seat and took off.

I headed back to Mystic Falls even though I knew that Kol might look there for me as the first thing, but I was only heading back to pick up some of my stuff before I left.

I couldn't keep up living this way.

I was a hunter like my brother and me becoming a vampire too shouldn't change that.

Neither should it when I fell in love when Kol.

I'd thrown away everything I believed in and everything I'd said I'd do to keep ordinary and innocent humans safe for a guy who didn't seem to love me as much as he said he did.

The trip back to Mystic Falls took some time and it was late at night when I finally arrived. I parked outside my old motel room, picked up the items I needed and then headed to the Salvatore Boarding House to say goodbye to Damon.

Hopefully he could take over everything on his own after I'd left and make sure that his friends stayed alive.

The front door to the boarding house was open when I got there, so I just went inside and found Damon standing at the fireplace, drinking a glass of Bourbon as always.

"Salva–"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Damon suddenly attacked her, slamming her against the wall behind her and holding her throat in a tight grip.

Kenzie instinctively let her fangs out and growled at him, and upon noticing that it was his old friend he let go of her throat and took a step back, looking at her from head to toe.

"Sorry, Kenz. I forgot that you've become a vamp," Damon said, flashing her a smirk. "You look like shit. Want a drink?"

Kenzie nodded and dashed over to the table, picking up the entire bottle of Bourbon and taking a swig of it that she definitely needed.

"What happened?" Damon asked worriedly, approaching her slowly.

"Shit, shit and more shit," Kenzie muttered, taking a seat on the couch. "Falling for an Original was a seriously bad idea, so… go ahead. Say what you want to say."

Damon raised a brow and sat down on the coffee table, taking one last swig of his drink. "Ok, tell me what happened, Miss Forbes. I've had a shitty day too so I'm not gonna mock you."

Kenzie took another swig of the bottle and sighed wearily. "It's a long story, but I broke my engagement with Kol and I'm leaving Mystic Falls tonight. I only came here to tell you that and hoped that you'd look after Caroline for me."

Damon's brows furrowed. "But I need you to stay here. With Alaric dead I…" He sighed, shaking his head.

Kenzie could tell that he really needed her help and was in despair, so she pushed her own desires away and nodded.

"If I say yes, can I then stay here at your place?" she asked.

"Of course. Thanks. I know you've got a lot going on in your life right now." he answered.

"I always do and even though I dislike the idea of staying, then…. I don't think I can't leave now. I'm still not in control of my hunger and I'm sure Elena isn't in control hers either, so perhaps we can work on that together."

Damon nodded and took the bottle from Kenzie before taking a seat beside her. "The best you can do is to forget about him and move on."

"Forget him? That's going to be hard, but I'll try. I just wish I hadn't fallen in love with him because then all of this wouldn't have happened. I was such a fool to think that he'd ever choose me over his family."

"He's an Original, Kenzie. Last I checked they weren't that trustable."

"I know I know… I guess I just hoped he'd be different. I mean he hasn't killed anyone for fun since we got together."

"Sure about that?"

Kenzie raised a brow and sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe he has… I don't know and I don't want to know. I just want to get some rest and continue with my life."

She took one last sip of the bottle before handing it back to Damon and then went upstairs to one of the many guestrooms, going into one of them.

She couldn't fall asleep that night and ended up lying awake all night.

_How did my life ever get so messed up?_

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**_  
><em>


	27. We Are Done

**A/N: HEY thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**My muse is being seriously annoying atm and keeping me from making longer chaps, but if you have any ideas you'd like me to use then leave them in the review.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

The first thing Kenzie did in the morning when she woke up was that she called both of her brothers to hear if they were both all right.

Simon had left the hunters' organization after ending up with a broken arm and them finding out that his own sister was a vampire.

They weren't too happy about that or about the attack against them.

"_You gotta be careful, sis. They're not gonna give up that easily on Klaus,_" Simon said pleadingly. "_Just stay the hell away from Klaus and his siblings._"

"Oh trust me, I will. I have no intentions of getting involved with them again," Kenzie said, still hating herself for letting herself fall for Kol.

_What was I thinking? He's an Original,_ she thought and slapped herself mentally. _He'll always be an Original and take care of his damn brother._

"_Will you be ok on your own in Mystic Falls?_"

"Yeah, I'm staying at a friend's home. I'll be fine. Just… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd turned. I don't want to be a vampire, but it happened and… and now I'll deal with it."

"_I know and I'm sorry too for acting the way I did. But I gotta go now. It's time to take my painkillers, but take care and… I love you, Kenz._"

"I love you too, Simon. Say hello to Lee from me."

Kenzie hung up and after running her fingers through her tousled dark blonde hair, she went downstairs to Damon as he was in a heated argument with Stefan.

She didn't even bother saying anything and just left the house, heading to the Mystic Grill to get a drink and maybe practice a bit on using her compulsion on people.

Kol never got to teach her how to compel and she wanted to be able to do it in case she accidentally bared her fangs at someone.

The Grill wasn't full as usual on a Friday afternoon but it was nice not having to listen to so many heartbeats and accidentally eavesdropping on random people's conversations.

Moving over to the bar she sat down and ordered a glass of brandy, thinking hard about how she would be able to stop Klaus now that he was in someone else's body.

"A complimentary drink from a Mr. Mikaelson." the bartender said, placing a new glass of expensive bourbon in front of Kenzie.

Kenzie's body instantly tensed up and she glanced around, spotting Kol at the pool table, winking at her as if nothing had happened between them.

She rolled her eyes and continued sipping her brandy, sending the bourbon back to the annoying Original to let him know that she was still pissed off.

But Kol didn't back down that easily and sent her another drink that Kenzie sent back with a napkin where she'd written some nasty swearwords.

If that didn't make him understand that she didn't want to talk with him, then she was going to become physical and she preferred not to do that in public.

Kol beat her to it, though, and decided to approach her, making a third attempt at getting her attention.

"You were serious about ending our relationship?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

Kenzie rolled her eyes again and finally turned her gaze to him, glaring at him venomously which seemed to scare him a bit.

"Fuck. Off. Kol. I have _nothing_ to say to you anymore." she said, emphasizing every word.

For once Kol fell silent and Kenzie took that as her cue to leave. She downed her three drinks and walked out of the Grill, wanting to get away from him so badly.

It still hurt that he cared so little about what she wanted when she had stuck her neck out for him so many times and defended him.

Kenzie wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her enhanced emotions, but she just couldn't keep the tears in and rushed into an alley, letting the tears out in peace.

_God, I miss him so much…_

It was hard to admit, but she did and a part of her wanted to forgive him, however, that wouldn't be right.

After finishing letting out her tears she freshened up her makeup in the restroom of a nearby diner and then decided to have a cup of tea in the diner, hoping that that might calm her down.

"_Bad day?_" a man next to her asked.

"More like a bad couple of months…" Kenzie muttered, sipping her tea before taking a look at him.

He was human – she could immediately tell that just by listening to the beat of his heart – and had chestnut brown hair that went past his earlobes and his eyes were dark gray.

He did look handsome, she had to admit that, but she didn't dare going into a new relationship when she still didn't have her hunger under control.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that, but I've been there. It gets better eventually," he said, smiling kindly and wiping his hands clean on a napkin. "Hey, I'm Gabriel."

Kenzie immediately raised a brow. "Gabriel…? Um, I'm Kenzie."

The smile on his lips widened and he eyed my tea. "I would offer you coffee but you've already got your tea, so… a piece of strawberry pie? It's quite delicious."

Strawberry pie with a stranger named Gabriel? Her day was starting to get better, but the fear of hurting someone innocent kept nagging her.

"Yeah, sure. Pie sounds good," she said without knowing why. "I don't remember seeing you around here. Are you new in town?"

"Sort of, yes. I moved out after high school and then returned to see how much the place has changed. What about you?" he asked curiously, taking a bite of the pie.

Kenzie took a bite too and had to admit that he was right about the pie being delicious. "About the same. I lived here for some time and then my family had to move."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah… there's something about Mystic Falls that makes you want to return."

She had to agree with that and as the conversation continued throughout the entire afternoon, she felt herself relaxing more and more in his presence.

He was very outgoing, charming and most of all _normal_, which she liked because after having the life she'd had she missed feeling normal.

After spending the entire afternoon talking together they decided to go to the Grill for a real drink and as they approached the restaurant Kenzie truly wished that Kol wasn't there.

If Kol saw her with someone else so soon he'd probably kill the guy or compel him to forget about her and right now she didn't want that.

"I'll get us a couple of drinks and then I'm challenging you into a game of pool to test those awesome pool skills you allegedly have." Gabriel said, pressing his lips briefly to her cheek.

Kenzie grinned and watched him walk up to the bar, then took a good look around to check if anyone familiar were in the Grill.

The only person she saw, whom she did recognize, was Damon at the bar and he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice anything.

"_You really think that _Gabriel _can make you forget about me?_"

Kenzie wasn't surprised to hear Kol's voice, because he was always lurking around somewhere nearby her, so she calmly turned around to face him.

"Yes, I do Kol. Anything else you want to know?" she asked coldly.

Kol glanced at Gabriel as he was getting their drinks and shook his head lightly.

"He's a human, Kenzie. A simple, boring and easily killable human."

"So? I was just a human when we were together."

He frowned. "That's different. You–"

"No, Kol it's not. I'm done with you. I'm done giving you chances, done waiting for you to stop being the way you are around Klaus and just want a somewhat normal life now."

Rage flashed in Kol's eyes and his dark gaze fixated on Gabriel again, so when Kenzie's new friend returned to her she made sure to get in between them in case Kol tried to harm him.

"Oh, hey man! You're Kol Mikaelson, aren't you?" Gabriel said, though, offering his hand to shake.

Kol smirked darkly and shook Gabriel's hand so hard that Kenzie had to push Kol away from him or else he would've broken the man's hand.

"You need to go now, Kol." she hissed angrily.

"No, I don't. You're forgetting that I can compel both you and him. Besides, I'm not giving you up to a weak human. You're mine, Kenzie. Mine," Kol growled lowly, then snatched Kenzie's drink and took a sip of it. "Why yes I am. I don't believe we've met before. Who are you?"

"Gabriel Fell." When Kenzie heard Gabriel's last name her mouth dropped.

She was falling for a Fell? Damn…

"Gabriel Fell? Hmm… well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fell. But there is something I have to tell you. Fuck off and leave my fiancée alone."

That brought Kenzie back to her hatred for him and she rolled her eyes once again. "Don't listen to him. We're not together anymore."

Gabriel raised a brow. "I can't see why you'd even want to be with a rude man like him. Come, Kenzie. I'm sure we can find another place to get a drink at."

Kenzie nodded and was about to follow him, but Kol grabbed her by her arm tightly and held her back, making Gabriel react and push him away immediately.

Kol growled and went to punch him, so Kenzie quickly tackled him to the floor, baring her fangs at him discreetly.

"We are done, Kol. Do you understand? Done." she snapped before getting up and leaving the Grill with Gabriel as fast as they could.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	28. Do You Love Him?

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

"Will you ever tell me what happened between you and that douchebag?" Gabriel asked, caressing Kenzie's cheek gently as they lay close together.

The last three weeks with Gabriel had been… great and when she was him she felt human, but she missed Kol even though she hated him.

Every now and then she would see him at the Grill or in the streets, getting wasted and making trouble like before he met her, but she never approached him.

Sometimes she did see him looking at her and every time he did that she wanted him so badly to go up to her and prove to her that he could change.

But until then she tried enjoying the normality and simplicity of being with a human, who genuinely seemed to want the best for her.

"Someday, maybe," she said, looking into Gabriel's eyes. "But not today. I don't want to worry about Kol."

Gabriel raised a brow and shifted in the bed, leaning in to kiss her tenderly and making her briefly forget about a certain Original.

She was happy, so why was she wasting her time thinking about him?

Why couldn't she just forget him again?

_Because I'm still madly in love with him,_ Kenzie thought and was thrilled when her phone suddenly started ringing during the kiss.

She broke the kiss and reached out for the phone, putting it to her ear and answering without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She tried hard to suppress a giggle as Gabriel started kissing her bare back softly.

The caller hung up and she frowned, then finally looked at the caller ID, seeing Kol's name on the screen.

Kenzie was stunned.

For three weeks he hadn't made any attempt to approach her and now he did?

"Who was it?" Gabriel asked curiously, still kissing her back softly and playfully.

"Wrong number," Kenzie lied and turned around to face him. "Now Mr. Fell. Where were we?"

Gabriel grinned and pulled her up to him, kissing her with more passion. She felt her fangs extending slightly as he deepened the kiss, but tried remembering what Damon had taught her.

When Gabriel's lips moved slowly down to the side of her neck she closed her eyes and the image of Kol doing the exact same thing flashed in her mind.

_For fucks sake! Can't he please get out of my head?_

"Oh fuck!" she muttered, pulling away from him and retracting her fangs. "I forgot that I have a meeting with my cousin's daughter. I'll meet you at the Grill tonight?"

Gabriel frowned but nodded and pecked her lips. "These past three weeks with you have been amazing… I know it's probably early, but… I think I'm in love with you."

Kenzie stared at him, not quite sure what to say to that. "I… feel the same way," she blurted but it felt like a lie. "We'll talk when I'm done visiting Caroline."

He nodded and pecked her lips again before letting her pull her clothes back on and once she was outside she buried her face in her palms, feeling so guilty for lying to him.

To make her morning worse she saw Rebekah standing on the other side of the street, staring emotionlessly at her.

Kenzie ignored her presence and began walking down the street, instantly sensing that Rebekah was following her.

"My brother needs you," she said, suddenly walking calmly beside Kenzie. "I hate to come here asking you to take him back, but I've never seen Kol so in love with someone other than his own mirror reflection."

"Wow, that's all great and stuff, but I'm not taking him back. I've had enough of him!" Kenzie said sarcastically, shaking her head of Rebekah's foolish attempt.

Rebekah groaned and stepped in front of Kenzie, blocking her path so she was forced to talk with her and Kenzie suddenly realized that Rebekah could compel her if she wanted to.

Perhaps she should listen the Original out.

"Kenzie, please… He's a total mess and if he keeps acting out the way he does he'll expose us to everyone."

"It's not that easy, Rebekah. I can't just forgive him for what he did and watch him become Klaus' minion again! Besides, I thought that you of all people would be happy to see us break up."

"That was until Kol became a douchebag and began dragging countless of women home. He's like a ripper, except he doesn't care about anyone – not even his family anymore. Yesterday he threw Klaus out from the balcony just for fun and drove a stake through Elijah's heart, because he tried stopping him."

Kenzie was speechless.

She didn't care so much about the part about Kol throwing Klaus out from the balcony, but to stake his own brother and then Elijah… that was really wrong.

"Where is he now?" she asked worriedly.

"He said something about going to a bar, but I don't know which one. Kenzie, I don't expect you to forgive him, but you're the only one he'll listen to. I want my brother back even if he will be all good and smitten with you." Rebekah answered hesitantly.

Of course she knew that it was a blow to Rebekah's ego that she had to come and ask for help, so she didn't reply to that and just started looking for Kol.

Mystic Falls didn't have a lot of bars and after searching nearly everyone for him she found him in the least friendly one, playing a drinking game with a guy he'd compelled.

She soon realized that everyone in the bar had been compelled and he was making them do all sorts of strange things just for his amusement.

Kenzie walked up to the table he sat at, pushed the drunken guy out of his seat and sat down at the table, crossing her arms as she scowled at him.

"Well, hello Miss Forbes. How lovely to see you here," he said, sounding pretty drunk. "Can I offer you anything?"

He waved his hand at all the different drinks on the table and downed a shot of what smelled like tequila, nearly falling off his chair as he knocked his head back.

His dark eyes looked so tired as if he hadn't slept for weeks, his brown hair was a mess and his complexion was pale.

Kol was hurting badly and it was all because she'd left him.

"I heard you've attacked your own siblings…" she said calmly, pouring Brandy into an empty glass.

"And I heard that you've been shagging a silly commoner," Kol said blatantly and threw a shot glass at the wall, baring his fangs in what she guessed was rage. "Now tell me, Kenz. Is he as good in bed as I am?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes and shook her head of him. He was like a jealous brat who was having a temper tantrum.

"Why did you call me this morning?"

Kol fell silent and the look in his eyes turned somber. He reached out for a bottle of Bourbon, but Kenzie grabbed it before he could.

"_Why_ did you call me this morning?" she repeated firmly.

"I pressed the dial button by accident," he said but it sounded like a lie. "I apologize for interrupting your let's-get-naked time with Gabriel Fell!"

He stood up and made an exaggerated bow as he said it and stumbled over to the bar to get himself a new bottle, turning his back to her.

"You're acting like a child, Kol." Kenzie said, standing up too.

"Like a child?" Kol threw a glass down on the floor at her feet, making her jump a little. "You think I'm childish now? Well, I better start doing more childish things then!"

He crawled up on the bar and pulled a woman to him, compelling her to start stepping on the glass shards with her bare feet.

The woman did as told and started stepping on the shards, ignoring the fact that she was cutting her feet badly and bleeding.

"Kol, stop this bullshit! I know you're hurting but you can't take it out on innocent people!" Kenzie growled.

Kol burst out laughing and began kicking things off the desk as he walked on the bar, sipping on a bottle of wine.

"Oh, that's exactly what I can do! I'm an Original, baby. I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

He forced another woman to open her mouth and made her drink the rest of the wine even though she was already on the verge of throwing up.

Kenzie couldn't take it anymore.

Compelling the injured woman to leave she made her way up to him and stopped him from filling more alcohol into the woman's mouth.

Kol tried pushing her away so he could continue, but she tackled him and as they both fell off the bar they landed on a table that crashed under the impact.

"You idiot, wake up and stop being such a douchebag! This isn't you!" Kenzie said, holding him down as much as she could.

Kol easily threw her off him and into a wall, breaking a couple of her ribs in the process. At that moment Kenzie was grateful to be a vampire and soon got up again, baring her fangs at him.

"But that's where you're wrong! This _is_ me, Kenzie! This is how I was before I met you, before my idiot of a brother daggered me and put me in a damn coffin!"

He kicked the broken table away hard and nearly hit one of the other customers if Kenzie hadn't pushed the guy aside.

"No, Kol! You're not even the guy you were before I fell in love with you, because that guy wasn't a big drunken baby like you are right now!"

Kol let out a feral growl and dashed towards her, slamming her against a wall and holding her arms pinned above her head.

Kenzie retaliated by kicking him between his legs hard and as he bowed down to the pain, she tackled him to the floor where they both ended up struggling for dominance.

Despite being immensely drunk, Kol was still an Original so no matter how many wooden sticks she stabbed him with he kept fighting her.

Eventually he overpowered her, but he was panting just as bad as she was and looked like he was sobering up, because cold look in his eyes had disappeared.

Without saying a word he pressed his lips to hers and she felt herself kissing him back even though she knew it was wrong of her when he was in this state.

It had been three weeks since she'd last felt his lips and to feel them again relit an intense desire she remembered feeling the first time he kissed her.

Closing her eyes she kissed him back passionately, enjoying the glorious feeling of his tongue brushing her lips softly before he parted them and deepened the kiss.

She felt his tongue sliding inside and wrapping around hers, his fangs grazing her lips but never making it bleed.

And then she felt his hands letting go of hers and one moved slowly down the curves of her body, sending shivers of pleasure through it.

But Kol suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away, looking away to avoid her gaze. "I… called you because… I missed you. I thought that maybe I could make you… but then I heard how happy you were with Gabriel."

He fell silent again and it took all in Kenzie not to embrace him, but she knew he'd push her away if she did that.

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asked, looking directly at her.

Kenzie sighed and this time she avoided his gaze. "I don't know…" she answered honestly. "Maybe."

When she looked up at Kol again he was gone and she was left alone with a bunch of confused customers that were shocked to find themselves in weird positions and the bar destroyed.

Kenzie let out a deep sigh and stood up as well, sneaking out of the back before anyone noticed her and wondering if she'd succeeded in breaking through his reckless demeanor.

**A/N2: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Since there's only about 2 chapters left now I want to know what you think I should do. **

**A sequel or that I just end it at chapter 30?**

**Alsooo if you want me to make a sequel it might take a little while before it's up (max a month) as I only have 10 days left of my summer vacation.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	29. The Mistake

**A/N: Hellooo, soo... wow that was a LOT of reviews I got from you and I nearly fainted when I saw how many reviews I'd gotten on this story o.O**

**Seriously, thank you everyone. I'm completely speechless and so grateful :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 29:

The following days were normal and nothing serious had happened much to Kenzie's amazement, however, she knew that Klaus was working on something, so whenever she wasn't working for her late cousin's ex-wife and solving crimes she was helping Damon.

When Kenzie returned to her home after a long day with lots of work, she found Gabriel waiting in her new apartment's dining room, lighting a few candles on the beautifully decorated dinner table.

The scent of chicken, cooked potatoes and red wine filled her nostrils and her mouth became wet of hunger even though it wasn't blood.

But she knew that Gabriel had been dying to show off his cooking skills, so she was excited to have a taste of some normal food.

"Oh, what a lucky girl I am! Dare I ask if you truly made this all by yourself?" Kenzie asked teasingly.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he faked being shocked. "Are you questioning my cooking skills, Miss Forbes?" he replied.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Fell! I'm questioning if you truly are a real chef too!"

He shook his head and suddenly pulled Kenzie to him, twirling her around and bending her backwards, then took a piece of the chicken with his free hand on a fork and put it in her mouth.

The chicken was incredibly delicious and how he'd served it to her made her heart skip a beat, because no boyfriend of hers had ever been so romantic, caring and talented as him.

Kenzie still missed Kol and had spent countless of nights thinking about him, but she didn't regret giving Gabriel a chance and wanted him to stay in her life.

"You like it?" Gabriel asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

As a chef he was used to being told that his food was delicious, but now that he was serving it to someone he was in love with he wasn't so sure.

"I love it," Kenzie answered honestly. "And I love you too."

The fear disappeared from his face and he smiled, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her into his embrace.

Kenzie loved how normal he made her feel, how he made her forget about all the crazy and supernatural stuff that happened a couple of months ago.

Of course she was very much aware of that she couldn't keep Gabriel in the dark about what she really was forever, because he would find out eventually… especially since he was a Fell.

"Well, if you love this then you're going to die when you taste the dessert," Gabriel said and kissed her cheek before he let go of her. "Please sit."

Kenzie took off her jacket and as Gabriel pulled the chair out for her she took a seat at the dinner table, feeling so content about being with him.

"I've been thinking a bit for the last few days and keep in mind that this is only a suggestion, but would you like to meet my parents?" Gabriel asked as they were eating.

She nearly choked on a piece of chicken but managed to swallow it and looked at Gabriel, who was looking worriedly at her.

"I take that as a 'hell no'…"

Kenzie shook her head. "I'm not saying no, I just… I'm just concerned. I'm not really the type of girlfriend you bring home to your parents." Kenzie said.

_It wouldn't surprise me if his parents are able to see what I am just by looking at me,_ Kenzie thought.

"What? Are you kidding me? Kenzie, you're exactly the kind of girlfriend I want to bring home. My parents are going to love you, so don't worry about it."

Kenzie sighed and just continued eating her dinner, her head full of scenarios of what would happen if she said yes to meeting his parents.

"I'll let you think about it, but we don't have to do it if you don't want to. I know everything is going a little fast with us and that you still need time to get over that Kol dude."

She tried to ignore the emotions that always came whenever someone mentioned his name. "Thank you, Gabe."

Gabriel smiled and took her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "Enough serious talk. Let's just eat and then when we're done eating dessert I have a surprise for you."

_A surprise? Oh please don't let it be anything expensive and shiny!_

They finished eating the delicious meal and when they began eating the dessert, there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"Are we expecting guests?" Gabriel asked.

Kenzie shook her head and took another bite of her piece of chocolate cake before she went out to the door to see who it was.

But there wasn't anyone at the door and the only thing she found was an envelope with her name on it, obviously written by Kol.

"Who is it?" Gabriel asked, walking out to her.

Kenzie quickly hid the envelope under her blouse and pretended to look around, feeling guilty about having to lie to him again.

"Just some stupid kids, I think," she said and closed the door again. "You didn't eat my piece while I was gone did you?"

She giggled and wiped some chocolate crème off his chin with her finger, then licked it off her finger flirtatiously.

Gabriel chuckled and held up his hands in defensively. "Oh I would never do such a thing!"

Kenzie laughed and shook her head of him, going into the kitchen to finish eating the dessert. Once they were done with that too Gabriel led Kenzie into her bedroom and took out a jewelry box.

She was positive that it wasn't a ring because it was too big for that and when she opened it her suspicion was confirmed.

It was just a beautiful and simple heart-shaped necklace with a red ruby in the middle.

"Oh, Gabriel! It's beautiful," she said, admiring the beautiful work that had been put into it. "Thank you, love!"

She hugged him tightly and felt the envelope being pressed against her skin, increasing the amount of guilt that already dwelled inside her.

Gabriel kissed her passionately and slowly pushed her down on the bed, his fingers slowly moving under her blouse.

Panic instantly struck her because she remembered that the envelope was still there, so she quickly pulled away and intertwined her fingers with the one that was under her blouse.

"Give me a few minutes to put it on and then I'll be right back," she said and rushed into her bathroom, closing the door behind her and muttering quietly. "Fuck…"

Kenzie let out a deep sigh and took out the envelope from its hiding spot, opening to read what Kol had written this time.

_Kenzie._

_I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this when I know that you're happy with Gabriel, but I want to let you know that I'm leaving town indefinitely. I hope that in time you will learn to forget about that kiss because it was a mistake of me to try winning you back. _

_Kol._

That was it? He'd come to her new home, knocked on her door and left a letter saying that he was going to leave town?

It broke her heart that despite everything that happened in the bar then he was running away from his problems rather than putting an end to it.

She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to love him like she did in the past and definitely not after she'd met a decent and normal man, but she still cared deeply about him.

"_Kenzie?_" Gabriel said, sounding concerned again.

Kenzie quickly ripped the letter apart and flushed it down in the toilet, quickly putting on the necklace before stepping out to him.

"Sorry, that wine went through me fast," she lied. "But thank you again for the necklace. You're the sweetest and wonderful boyfriend I've ever had."

And she meant it, because out of all the chaotic relationships she'd had he was the one she'd had nearly no problems with at all.

Gabriel smirked and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her tenderly and lovingly as he slowly edged closer to the bed.

This time Kenzie didn't stop him and tried her best to hold her tears in by not thinking about the heartbreaking letter.

Was he leaving because he couldn't stand the sight of her with someone else?

Was it because he was giving up on everything?

Or did it have something to do with his brother's diabolical plans?

It frustrated her so much that she couldn't read his mind, because right now she'd give anything to get a glance in the Original's enigmatic mind.

"Wait, wait," Kenzie said, stopping Gabriel as he was in the middle of unclasping her bra. "I need to tell you something… two things actually."

Gabriel frowned but moved away a little so she could sit up properly in the bed. "You're going to hate and never speak to me again, but Kol and I kissed a few days ago and I'm a vampire."

The truth was blurted out so quickly that she didn't have time to register what she was saying but as she watched Gabriel's facial expression change she realized that he wasn't shocked at all… well only a little perhaps about the Kol part.

"You and Kol kissed?" he asked, trying to understand how it could happen.

Kenzie nodded and sighed. "He was drunk and hurting and I… I don't know what made me kiss him back, but I feel awful about it and know that it was a huge mistake. I just hadn't gotten completely over my relationship with him at that time."

_And I still haven't but why isn't he questioning the part about me being a vampire?_

"Oh… do you still love him?"

Did she? She wasn't sure, so she just shrugged and sighed. "Why aren't you freaking out? I just told you I'm a vampire."

Gabriel broke into a smile and seemed to have forgotten about the kiss temporarily. "Maybe because I already knew…"

This time it was Kenzie's turn to be stunned. "I'm… seriously confused."

He grinned and pulled her into his embrace. "Kenzie, I'm a Fell. Of course I know vampires exist, but unlike my family I really don't care. I've been keeping an eye on you during the time we dated and I know you only drink from blood bags or animals."

"And you still want me to meet your parents?"

"Yeah, well… ok maybe not but I'm sure we can avoid them noticing it."

"But… what?" Kenzie was so confused at that moment.

Gabriel kissed her softly and pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me but I really am fine with it. I'm more curious than scared to be honest."

She could tell that he was telling the truth, which amazed her even more. She tried baring her fangs at him just to be sure and although he was shocked to see them that closely then he didn't freak out.

"Unbelievable. I think I have like a million questions for you…"

She giggled, shaking her head. "Wait did Kol know what you are? Is he a vampire too?"

_Oh, fuck… so much for this being a good surprise._

"No, he didn't and he's not," she lied, not wanting to risk putting Kol's life in danger. "He's just an ordinary douchebag."

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Then I don't have to fear him killing me when I go punch him in the face."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "It's too late. He's not even in town anymore."

For a brief moment Gabriel actually looked disappointed and it was mainly because he already disliked Kol before the kiss, but now that the truth was out she only worried about Kol's life and about whether or not Gabriel would be able to get past the "mistake".

**A/N2: Hello again, so after reading all of your amazing reviews it became very clear to me that I have to make a sequel and I will start working on it as soon as the last chap of DA is up ;) *huggles each and every one of you***

**Ohhhh I'll upload a preview of the sequel too, so you get to read some of the beginning and know what the name of the title is and stuff like that xD**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	30. Just This One Time

**A/N: [eye-twitch] Holy mother of God! I never expected this story to reach 250 reviews! That's like... like waouæfhoewihfpwoef! [facepalm]**

**Ok, I'm done freaking out now. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! 8D [hugs each and every one of you mentally]**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts and of course the support!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 30:

"How did you even become a… you know?" Gabriel asked curiously, sipping on his coffee as they sat at the Grill.

"That's… a really long and complicated story, but it happened against my will. I was… or is still a vampire hunter, so the fact that I'm like this makes me hate my hunger for blood." Kenzie answered honestly.

Gabriel took a bite of his croissant and she felt his hand on hers, feeling a wonderful wave of comfort from the small gesture.

It still amazed her how understanding, wonderful and simple Gabriel was. He was like the perfect guy and everything she wanted… and still she couldn't stop thinking about Kol.

She'd tried calling him several times, even asked Rebekah about where he was and for a moment she considered asking Klaus too, but it was clear that Kol didn't want to be found.

"You don't have to tell me. I know it must be hard to be something you hate," he said and kissed her hand softly. "I still love you and want you just the way you are."

Kenzie smiled and felt her cheeks turning warm of embarrassment. It felt so… unreal that she'd met someone like him and she wondered if she was supposed to end up with Gabriel all along.

Would she still have been human if she'd met Gabriel instead of Kol first?

Probably, yes.

"I love you too. It's nice meeting someone normal when my own life is so… strange."

Gabriel nodded in agreement and leaned across the table, kissing her softly when they suddenly heard someone clear his throat.

Looking up Kenzie saw Klaus standing beside her.

She instantly rolled her eyes and was tempted to stab him in the gut with her fork, but rather than exposing Klaus' family from what they really were she sighed.

"Mr. Mikaelson," she said coldly, fixating her gaze on her tea. "Looking for your asshole of a brother?"

Klaus snorted and took one look at Gabriel. "Actually no. I want to speak with you. Alone. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Fell? It'll only be a few minutes." he said.

Gabriel looked up at Kenzie and she met his gaze, nodding to him to let him know that it was ok to leave her alone with Klaus.

Once Gabriel had gone to the restroom, Klaus took a seat where Gabriel had sat and continued speaking.

"I can't say I'm overly fond of Kol leaving because of you, but it's better than him acting like a reckless brat," he said. "Although, it does bother me that he's all alone again when those hunters are still out there."

That bothered Kenzie too.

"If you're worried about him then why are you talking with me? I can't reach him."

He nodded. "Oh I know. But it was your brother who worked for those hunters. I don't want any human hunters running around my family."

Kenzie snorted. "What do you expect me to do? Go up to them and ask: Hey I'm Simon's vampire little sister, could you please stop hunting down my ex-boyfriend and his siblings?"

He smirked very faintly, staying calm. "Not exactly, but it's either that or me ripping their heads off… all of them – including that brother of yours."

She gulped and noticed that Gabriel was heading back to their table, but when she turned her gaze back to Klaus he was no longer there.

Figures…

"Do I dare asking what that was about?" Gabriel asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Kenzie answered, shaking her head lightly. "I think I might go visiting my brothers this weekend. Take a little break from everything."

Gabriel pouted. "Aw, but I'm gonna miss you so much."

Kenzie giggled and thought about it for a second. "You can join me if you want?"

His whole face lit up of joy and he instantly kissed her hand several times, something she loved seeing him do whenever he became happy or excited.

"You sure? I mean if you want to spend some time alone with your brothers then it's fine."

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

It felt wrong to feel so at peace and so happy, but most of her worries and the trouble in her life had disappeared with Kol.

She hated herself for feeling like that, because Kol still wasn't gone from her mind…

"Good and then I can protect you from other psychotic exes of yours."

Of course she knew that it was a joke, but she still clenched her hand under the table and tried hard not to let it bother her.

The only negative thing about Gabriel was that he talked about Kol as if he was just a scumbag and he'd done that since she told him about the kiss.

Not that she blamed him, though.

"When do you wanna go?" Gabriel asked, finishing his cup of coffee.

"Uh, tonight if you can?" she answered, wanting to get out of town as soon as possible.

Gabriel nodded and before he left the table he leaned down, pecking her lips. "I'll just tell my sister that I won't be coming to dinner tonight and then meet you later at your apartment."

Kenzie nodded and caught him by his collar, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him passionately, smiling as she slowly pulled away.

He winked and finally left the table, leaving some money to pay for their meal. She watched him walking up to the bar where Damon and Meredith sat, poking Dr. Fell on her back.

At that moment Kenzie's eyes widened, because she had no idea that Gabriel's sister was none other than Meredith Fell.

The memory of how it'd felt when Meredith shot her still lingered and she instinctively rubbed her skin where she was shot.

After Gabriel had let Meredith know about the trip, he left the Grill and she turned her gaze to Kenzie, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Kenzie blushed and tried acting normal, wanting to avoid talking with the doctor again despite having gotten an apology from her.

Unfortunately, Meredith decided to go talk with her and she caught up with Kenzie as she was heading out of the Grill.

"Kenzie, wait!" she called out, grabbing Kenzie's arm.

"For fucks sake…" Kenzie muttered, turning around to face Meredith. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my brother?"

Kenzie frowned, then shrugged. "Was I supposed to do that?"

Meredith's cheeks turned red and Kenzie could tell that she was frustrated. "Well, no, but after what happened between us two I really don't want anything to happen to Gabriel. He has nothing to do with us."

"Exactly, which is why I'm wondering why you're telling me this? I didn't even know he was your brother until now."

The young doctor's eyes widened a tad. "Oh…"

"Yes. Besides, I'm not going to hurt Gabriel. I… love him."

This made Meredith raise her brow. "Oh, I know and I don't mind him dating a vampire, because I know how he feels about you, but it's more Kol I'm worried about."

And there it was.

The sound of his name made her heart skip a beat.

"You have nothing to worry about. Kol left town. He's not coming back."

This time when she walked away Meredith didn't try stopping her and she was grateful of it, because she felt like punching someone.

"_I couldn't help but overhear that you're going on a little trip with your new boyfriend…_" Damon cooed in her ear, walking beside her.

"Overhear or eavesdropping?" she asked sarcastically. "But yes, we are. So?"

Damon shrugged. "Well, as you know, your ex-boyfriend's brother is planning to get his hybrids in some other freaky way and as much as I'd _love_ to take care of it alone then I kind of need you to help me."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, no can do. I've got my own problems. Why don't you ask Meredith Fell?"

He narrowed his eyes and pouted mockingly. "Aww, but I love plotting with you! Especially now that you're a vampire like me."

She laughed dryly and shook her head of him. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Salvatore. But don't worry. I'll be back on Monday and _then_ I can assist you."

"Fine, fine, whatever. But you better be there. Since Alaric is dead I need a hunter's expertize and you're the only hunter/vampire who actually doesn't hate me."

Kenzie snickered and patted his back. "Don't be so sure about that Damon."

She swiftly disappeared from his sight, running back to her apartment to pack a duffle bag with the things she was going to need.

Once Kenzie was done packing and only had to wait for Gabriel to arrive, she texted both of her brothers to let them know that she was going to pay them a visit.

It was going to weird seeing them again, but she needed to stay close to particularly Simon.

_Should I text Kol too? Just to let him know where I am? _she pondered, looking at her cell phone.

Closing her eyes she sighed heavily and clutched her phone to her chest, but as she did she accidentally called Kol.

Kenzie didn't expect Kol to answer his phone, because he hadn't done it all the other times she'd called him.

But she couldn't stop herself from hanging up and hoped that just this one time he would actually answer the call.

When Kenzie was sent to Kol's voicemail, she gave up and threw herself on her bed, letting out a deep sigh as she stared up at her ceiling.

Why was she even trying to reach him?

Nothing would change, he'd still stay wherever he was and her feelings for Gabriel wouldn't just disappear.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her phone again and decided to delete Kol's number.

_I have to let go… It wouldn't be fair of me to hold on to both of them._

A knock on the door took her attention away from her thoughts and she frowned as she couldn't hear Gabriel outside her apartment.

She stood up and walked out to open the door, seeing no one at first but she could sense someone's presence nearby.

Walking down the hall she heard the sound of a beating heart, but when she reached the corner of the hall she felt a needle being injected into her neck from behind.

Vervain was shot into her vein and quickly she felt herself growing very dizzy, but she never sensed hitting the floor as someone caught her.

Trying to open her eyes a bit more so she could see who was taking her, she saw an unfamiliar face with scars near his neck that looked like it came from a vampire.

She never got a view of the other guy, but it didn't matter as she fell into a deep sleep after a few minutes of struggling to stay awake.

By the time Kenzie was able to feel most of her body, she sensed that she was strapped to something and the ropes were soaked in vervain, thus burning her skin.

But the fact that she was tied up in a dark dungeon didn't scare her as much as the face of the person who stood in front of her.

Someone she thought or more _hoped_ had finally died.

**A/N2: MERP! I've got something else to say... again thank you so much for the support and as for when the sequel will be up then you'll find out either next week or in 2 weeks. (unfortunately I'm drowning in homework -_-) **

**But yeah, I'll upload a preview of the sequel on this story when the first chap is ready ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	31. Preview of Sinful Immortality

**A/N: Hellooo! Thanks again for the awesome reviews and here's a preview of the sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

Kol turned in his bed and felt himself rolling off it, landing on a dead stripper he'd brought home with him during his stay in Las Vegas.

Had he not been completely heartbroken he would've loved to stay in Las Vegas, because it had everything he desired and loved.

Well, all except for Kenzie.

Growling quietly as the turned vampire hunter flashed his mind, he rolled off the dead woman, spotting a bottle of tequila.

He grabbed the bottle and sat up, his vision going completely blurry as he made an attempt to open it, but when he finally succeeded he found out that it was empty.

"For fucks sake…" he muttered and threw the bottle towards a wall, shattering the bottle into hundreds of sharp glass pieces.

Grabbing the bed he hoisted himself up and glanced around, noticing the huge spots of blood on the bed sheets, walls and floor.

A few more dead strippers lay on the floor and were still dressed in their sparkly short skirts and bikini tops.

Kol heaved a sigh and grabbed his cell phone absentmindedly, seeing Kenzie's number flash on the screen yet again.

_Why does she keep calling me? She has that Fell guy to please her,_ Kol thought and was about to crush the cell phone, but he saw that he had a voicemail.

Reluctantly letting it play, he lay down on the bed and listened to the sound of Kenzie's voice.

"_Kol? Kol please answer your phone… I understand why you left, but just… please let me know if you're ok. I'm worried about you. I… miss you._"

_She misses me?_ Kol sat up straight and felt himself sobering up a bit.

No, he couldn't go back to her even if she missed him. She deserved to be with someone normal – someone who wasn't the brother of her mother's murderer and who got her in trouble.

But calling her wouldn't harm, would it? Just let her know that he was fine or tell her to stop contacting him and get on with her life?

Kol nodded and rubbed his weary face, dialing Kenzie's number and waiting for her to answer, but minutes passed by and no one answered it.

Huh, that was odd?

Of course Kenzie could just be busy or… Kol growled as the mental image of Kenzie sleeping with Gabriel flashed in his mind.

He crushed his phone and headed out of the hotel suite, nearly walking into a very startled maid whose eyes widened when she saw that he was butt-naked.

Kol really didn't care if she stared or not but found a suite that belonged to a man who was about his size, stealing some of his clothes before he left the hotel.

He was hungover, worried and his vampire side and humanity were fighting an internal battle that drove him crazy.

"_So this is where you've been hiding for over a century? I should've known!_" a familiar female voice said, making him stop dead in his tracks.

_No… it can't be,_ he thought and turned slowly around, finding himself standing face to face with an old flame from the past. _Oh bloody hell!_

"Hello Kol," the raven-haired vampire with the emerald green eyes said. "Why so surprised to see me? You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Kol was speechless and shook his head, remembering the passionate, reckless and entertaining nights they'd spent together in the past.

_Before Klaus was so kind to dagger me, that is._

"Of course not, Sienna. How could I forget a beauty like yourself?" he said, a smirk forming slowly on his lips.

He had missed Sienna and how she seemed to know just what he wanted and when he wanted it, but his smirk quickly faded when he remembered that his heart still belonged to someone else.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, sweetie," Sienna said and batted her dark and thick eyelashes in the most flirtatious way. "Dinner will, though. Are you offering or are you too hungover to eat?"

She licked her crimson lips as she said it and smoothed down the tight black dress she wore, distracting him for a moment from his thoughts.

"You know what? I'm feeling very hungry. Let's go to my new favorite place," he said and took her hand, kissing it softly and feeling an ache in his heart.

Guilt – that was what it was.

_She's happy with Gabriel. I should move on like she is,_ he reminded himself, but his heart refused to listen. _Tonight I'm going to kill my humanity with a little help from Sienna._

Having decided that, he led his old lover and friend to a bar he'd been to last night and compelled his way to getting a bottle filled with blood and alcohol.

Yup, tonight it was time for him to tear apart the humanity Kenzie had brought forth in him...

**A/N2: EEP! well now you know where Kol went! [facepalm] Anyway, the name of the sequel is Sinful Immortality and will be up in about an hour or so, so keep an eye out for it! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


End file.
